


Healing Souls

by AerisHikari, Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: The Citadel of Lost Souls [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Chic soirée, Artists, Family Reunion, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Silly card game, Smooching skeleton and robots, Torture, Trauma, hint of death, hint of noncon, traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/pseuds/AerisHikari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Months after the event of the Arena, the Citadel is preparing for the elections of the new Mayor of the Swap District. The SOUL candidate is the favorite and more Fell monsters are missing every day.The Font Family try to heal their wounds, physical of mental. That's when Cherry meet a new monster who will change his life.
Relationships: Boss/Leash, Boss/Vedette, Cherry/Butcher, Cherry/Jazzy, Scarlet/Cherry, Scarlet/Comic
Series: The Citadel of Lost Souls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Soirée

**Author's Note:**

> This story come from a Roleplay between me and my friend Kus.
> 
> It's part 3 of a serie of stories turning around some characters introduced in the first part called The Lost Soul. There will be mentions of the event of the first and second part.  
> Please read it to understand what's going on if you get too lost.
> 
> I also invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> _____________________________________________________
> 
> Main Characters list:
> 
> Cherry: A Fell Sans. Butcher’s former boyfriend. A sweet unlucky monster who just try to survive. New member of the Font Family.
> 
> Butcher: A Horror Sans. A simple monster, rich beyond his needs. Live with his brother. Lost his memory after the Arena event.
> 
> Boss: A Fell Papyrus. Richest monster in the Citadel. Best friend with Butcher. Created of the Font family by adopting lone Sanses.
> 
> Comic: A Tale Sans. A member of the Font family.
> 
> Scar/Scarlet: A Fell Sans. Keep and eye on Boss and Cherry for the Council. he was the first brother of the Font family. Got a concution and now have a gold coin permanently stuck on his backhead. 
> 
> Speedy: A Swap Sans. Innocent and loving, he’s a member of the Font family. Raped by Cherry's brother's and is now trying to cope with his new fear to get touched.

The Citadel, with all that was happening in this city stuck in the Void, the cares of some were often left behind. Too many people, too identical and yet too different. When one dies, it was easier to think that they will be replaced by another identical monster.

Only the close ones realize that everyone is unique in their own way.

The months passed artificially. The organization of the Swap District elections was a real nightmare. Between the cheating that forced, three times, to be annulled, the assassination of one of the candidates by an angry former lover and the strange case of a Temmie who had given up his post just two days after her election, everything was still to be started again.

At the same time, the SOUL group had started to launch the rumor that the Fell were all sick and could be treated. And they had proof of that. Proof that they only agreed to show in private meetings. At the same time, the disappearances of monsters from worlds known for their violence increased.

The SOUL defended themself from being at the origin of the disappearances. They could not control what the monsters did with the information they gave them. But the group gained popularity despite everything, especially in the Swap District and, one of them, an influential member, stood in the new election. A Papyrus of Swap calling himself Shard. He had enough charisma and spirit to attract the sympathy of the voters. His world had been ravaged by monsters of Fell which, for the non sympathizers of SOUL, excused for them his claimed membership in this group.

In a more private setting, among the Font brothers, the wounds ended up closing even though they left an indelible scar for some. Scar, the big Sans from Fell, could speak normally now on but still tired fast and used a cane to ensure his balance. But it was only a matter of time before he didn’t need it anymore. And he was having a lot of fun with it. He was tripping over others more than he was walking with it, his head trauma not having in any way affected his dark humor.

He and Comic continued to help Boss handle all the business. The Papyrus had learned to delegate a little more and not just to his brothers. He spent more time at home and with them. It took about three weeks for Speedy to go to Boss on his own and … he passed out once too close but he made the effort. He now slept in Cherry’s room and often shared his bed with friends.

He had taught Cherry locksmith and found himself a new hobby when, to change his mind, Comic offered him a kit of prestidigitation. He thought it was much more impressive than the classic magic because, again, it was like puzzles that he had to do without anyone realizing it.

He gradually regained confidence in himself but refused to leave the Boss Tower or enter any of the other rooms, especially his old one. He no longer wore his previous clothes and had a new complete wardrobe made with outfits covering almost his entire body and many, many gloves.

Boss continued to drown his sorrows from time to time and only withstood thanks to the help of his brothers. When Cherry started to get better, he helped him socialize gradually by inviting him, like the other brothers, to go to behind-the-scenes interviews, to small parties until he agreed to go to a big soirée at Vedette’s.

Although Vedette and Boss were married, they both lived in their own home and admitted without a problem that, although they loved each other, their marriage was above all a way for the tabloids to stop imagining love stories as soon as one or the other met someone new. They only saw each other when they felt like it, and it suited them very well.

That night, everyone was in their best clothes. Scar looked particularly classy with his cane. He and Comic wore matching clothes with red sequins vests for one and blue for the other. Everyone was also wearing a small top hat. Boss had hesitated between a costume and a party dress and had an outfit made that mixed the two a bit.

One side looked like an elegant and casual costume while the other was a tangle of ribbon and fabrics suggesting the shape of a provocative evening dress, this side ended with a sort of skirt, all over a classic pants. To honor Vedette, he also had some glitter, white, in some key places.

Vedette was a very sociable and elegant Mettaton. He was the one who gave Speedy and Marquis the best designer addresses when they became Boss’s brothers. He wore a fuschia outfit seeming straight out of an Anime but with too much glitter. He had a puffy skirt full of petticoats and a small top that only decorated his front unit.

Speedy didn’t come, of course, he preferred to stay home and play with his jigsaw puzzle and magic kit.

There were a lot of people and all kinds of monsters at the party and, as soon as they got there, Comic and Scar walked away to talk to some monsters they liked to joke with.

  
  


The cycles had passed tirelessly. Cherry had not dared to leave the Tour for a long time, spending most of his days with Speedy. He was learning locksmith while helping the Swap relax. Fortunately, he slept with his brother, nightmares having become his daily lot. He had even suffered sleep paralysis several times before finding himself the rest of the day unable to get a word out. It was like his body was locking him up, too.

But with time and Speedy reopening to the rest of the family, little Fell forced himself to follow his family several times out of the Tower. He couldn’t stay alone, clinging to Boss most of the time but sometimes also to Comic, not wanting to bother Scar who was still having trouble walking.

And tonight was the night. He wore an all-black evening dress that covered his entire body, showing only his neck, naked since Marquis had destroyed Butcher’s necklace. Sometimes, his hand instinctively came up to this place to fall back without force, as if he were clinging to a memory.

When his brothers went their way, Cherry clung to Boss, trying not to tremble. There were too many people for his taste... He was really afraid of losing sight of Boss and, worse than anything, of having a public crisis.

Chatting with Vedette, a Napstabot from Swap, named Jazzy, was dressed in an elegant dark blue evening suit, his tuxedo jacket covered with rhinestones. The robot noticed the arrival of the Font, like all the guests, but he especially noticed the little Fell, which clung to the Papyrus as a buoy. Polite and pleasant, he asked Vedette if he would introduce him to the Boss, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to get closer to them.

  
  


Boss kept Cherry with him and began to greet the other guests.

“Calm down, little brother. Nothing can happen to you here. And you are beautiful, believe me, everyone will adore you as always,” he repeated.

Vedette waited until Boss had finished talking with a group of guests to go see him, accompanied by Jazz.

“Boss darling! What a joy you could come!' The robot kissed the skeleton before he even had time to say a word. A kiss worthy of a barely exaggerated film scene. Then he let go and bent over to kiss Cherry most friendly.

“And Cherry, you’re here too! I’m so glad you could come, darling! I guess the others are already enjoying the party?”

“Yes, Vedette, except Speedy… He apologizes for his absence and of course send you his regards.”

“Oh, what a shame, he’s such good company. May I introduce a friend? This is Jazzy. He was hired to do some music for one of my film noir coming out next month and it’s a real Trea-sur! Jazz! This is Boss, but I don’t think I need to introduce him, everyone knows him! And this is one of his younger brothers, Cherry. Cherry is really adorable. I'm sure you two will get along!!”

  
  


Cherry tried to calm down as the Papyrus asked, but he remained quite nervous. He jolted when he saw the robot kissing Boss that way. He blushed a little and looked away, before Vedette saluted him.

"G-G-Good evening..."

He almost tried to hide behind his brother, intimidated. Next to the Mettaton, Jazzy stood upright, smiling with a pleasant air. He reached out to the Papyrus, to greet him.

"Nice to meet you in person. Vedette told me a lot about you. It’s terrible what happened to your family, I’m really sorry... I hope you won’t mind, but you really inspired me for the music of the film. Feel free to give me your opinion."

He then turned to Cherry and leaned slightly towards him, coming to take his hand to kiss it gently.

"A pure jewel..."

He then rose up and sighed.

"What a pity that I don’t have my notebook on hand, this little Fell is a real muse. I hope to remember the melodies despite the booze Vedette is planning on giving me."

He then smirked and made a small wink to Cherry, who blushed while hiding a small amused smile.

  
  


Boss shook the Nabstabot’s hand firmly. He held the robot’s gaze until he let go of his hand.

“The pleasure is mine. Thank you for your consideration, but this kind of unfortunate event is what we talk about in private. Although I am a public figure, I prefer that this topic not be discussed at social events.” answered the Papyrus with dignity.

“I’m sure your melodies will be beautiful, the Blooks all have a gift for the arts and I’m a big fan of music made by your kind.”

He smiled amused as he saw his brother’s reaction to such a compliment.

“Well, Cherry, didn’t I tell you you’d turn heads tonight?”

Vedette seemed delighted with the exchange.

“And what a muse, Cherry here must be one of the most adorable and well-behaved Sans that I know! If he inspires you, then I should avoid overloading your drinks dear friend hohohoh! I leave you in good company, other guests arrive and I would be a poor host if I did not go to meet them!”

He stole another kiss from Boss who blushed brightly and then went away to greet other guests.

  
  


Cherry blushed even more and looked up at his Papyrus, smiling in the corner, amused. Jazzy remained in their company, smiling as he watched Vedette leave.

"A real artist. I’m really lucky to be working with someone like him."

Then he looked at Boss, still smiling and likeable.

"I’m sorry, I won’t talk about that kind of thing anymore."

Then he watched Cherry again slowly, from bottom to top, displaying an almost dreamy look.

"You are lucky, Boss. Between your husband and your brothers, you are always in good compagny."

Then, taking advantage of the fact that he captured little Fell’s gaze, he added:

"At the risk of sounding a little... enterprising... do you think it would be possible for me to deprive you of Cherry’s company for a while? I would very much like to spend some time with him, if he agrees."

Cherry looked up at Boss, unsure.

  
  


Boss was smiling politely. He really loved the Blooks and their artistic creations but, apart from Vedette, he never really had anything to say to them. He caught a glass carried by a waiter passing by them.

“You’re right, I’m lucky to have such good support, I really wonder sometimes what I’ve done to deserve such an exceptional family.”

He drank a small sip and then turned to Cherry before addressing Jazz.

“You know, Cherry is his own monster, if he wants to spend time with you, it’s not my right to stop him. You must ask him, not me.”

He gave his little brother smile full of tenderness.

“What do you think, little brother?”

  
  


Jazzy listened to them interact with the same sweet smile, while Cherry began to babble. He didn’t want to go with a stranger, but he didn’t want to offend the robot either...

"I… I d-d-don’t k-know if..."

The Napstablook then stopped, kneeling to the ground to have his eyes at the same level as the little Fell.

"Don’t worry, Cherry, I just want to take you to the piano with me. I’d like to show you how inspiring you are..."

Swallowing, the Sans hesitated a moment before taking a look at Boss.

Then, still as worried, he placed his hand on the one held out by Jazz. The latter thanked him kindly and straightened up to take Cherry with him in a small alcove not far away, which housed the piano. They were thus a little away, but remained visible. Sitting on the small bench, Jazz had a little chat with the little skeleton, who dared not look at him now that he was alone. Then he began to play. Soft notes, like a walk, with a sad and melancholy side.

  
  


Boss had perceived the hesitant looks of his brother and so followed his brother and the Blook to position himself within sight of his little brother, not far from the entrance to the alcove.

He was happy that his brother was at least trying to get out of his shell but was at the same time extremely nervous to leave him with a stranger.

He could hear the melody played by the robot but not their conversation.

Other guests came to talk with him and Scar’s fat laughter could be heard in the background.

  
  


Cherry remained to listen to the melody, relaxing a bit. He thought it was beautiful, even if he did not dare to say it too much. The Napsta did not mind, speaking to him in a soft voice while continuing to play.

"You are certainly one of the most adorable and intriguing Fell I’ve heard of. Your shyness really makes your charm. It’s too bad you’re spending so much time locked up or with your brother. The Citadel miss a real jewel, without you."

Of course, the little Sans was completely red, embarrassed, thanking him timidly.

Jazzy smiled and murmured as he leaned towards his skull:

"I’d really like to get to know you, Cherry... I’d like to make you my muse..."

He straightened himself up, amused by the boy’s completely lost look on his bony face.

"Every artist finds inspiration in something. And I’m sure my creations would look better with you."

The music took on a slowly darker tone, before gently stopping, like a requiem. He took a card out of his pocket and gave it to Cherry.

"I’d love to see you again. Don’t hesitate to call me whenever you want. I’ll look forward to it."

He got up, kissed his gloved hand gently and then left, and joined a group of people who warmly congratulated him on his new creation. The little skeleton remained there, observing the card without moving or understanding what had happened, his cheeks on fire.

  
  


Boss waited for his brother to find himself alone and come back to his side.

“Well, Cherry, I haven’t seen you blush like that in months.”

He was going to say the night with Butcher where he had shown his new dress… but he didn’t want to think about his friend or remind his brother of his memory. It was too painful.

“Artists are truly extravagant beings. Is everything okay?”

  
  


Cherry startled, came out of her daydream by her brother. He nodded softly with his head, massaging his cheeks, as if that would make the red, still embarrassed, go away.

"Y-Yes, yes... H-He... he’s... kind...? H-He s-said he w-would like to see me again... th-that... that I inspire him... Th-that’s... that’s n-not a little w-weird...?"

Having never met artists before, it was a completely foreign world for him. He snuggled up against the Papyrus, wanting a hug.

  
  


Even in public, Boss never hesitated to hug his brothers, especially since everything that had happened. He held his little brother against him.

“For a first encounter and so little time spent together it’s a bit weird, I admit, but, you know, artists are strange monsters. Here, look at Vedette.”

He pointed to the direction of his husband.

“One day we were on one of our monthly media appointments when, in the middle of the meal, he got up and asked the Waiter to tell him a story… And it gave him an idea for a TV show! If I were you, I’d be wary of them. They live in their own world. Get to know him if you want to, but always be wary of an artist.”

A wave of sadness overwhelmed him for a moment.

“Leash always said that all artists are crazy and nothing is more beautiful than the expression of their madness.”

He sighed and pulled himself together.

“Um… excuse me, I digress. You want a drink? Vedette even prepared some condiments if you don’t want alcohol.”

  
  


Cherry let himself go up against Boss, tightening his grip on him by hearing him talk about Leash, his eyes graying. He thought, deep down, that at least Leash died protecting the one he loved... and that he didn’t have to go through Speedy’s rape...

Shivering, he suddenly nodded and rose.

"I think I need it..."

He waited for Boss to go to the bar and then, taking a bottle of mustard, he whispered:

"I... maybe I should let you enjoy the night...? I’ll go w-with Scar and Comic, I-if you want."

  
  


Boss hadn’t finished his drink yet, or at least that’s what he made everyone think.

“Do what you want. But if you go with these two, remember not to let them get you into one of their tricks… They love taking advantage of this kind of party to…” he sighs falsely annoyed.

“Test their jokes…”

He glanced at little Fell, laughing inwardly. 

“If you need me or want to go home, don’t be afraid. I’ve already told you and the others. You are my priority.”

  
  


Cherry smiles softly to reassure him.

"Don’t worry... th-thank you, boss."

He went away, leaving the Papyrus trying to find his brothers. He wouldn’t tell that he just wanted to go home and sleep, that he was worried about Speedy and that he really didn’t feel comfortable... He had to make an effort.

He then saw in the middle of a group of people the top-hat of his brothers and... he did not dare to go. There were too many people. He went therefore to sit on a couch not far, observing them from his position, his feet raised on the cushion.

He passed relatively unnoticed, even if an Aaron could not resist coming to meet him, settle down with him and discuss. Since there were very few of them of this type, he had no nickname and told his story emphatically. Cherry did not dare to ask him to leave, retreating to himself by looking elsewhere, just hoping that he would not stay too long.

  
  


Comic and Scarlet quickly noticed their younger brother and apologized to their audience to save him from a more than boring conversation with the most imbued of himself Aaron in the Citadel.

“hey brother! everything’s okay? you should try their biscuits, they’re great.

-Aaron moves your ass and leaves us a place with our brother!  _ Hay _ , I feel punny tonight or might I say”

Comic and he shared the same smile.

“... that I feel  _ pony _ ?! Mwahahaha!”

  
  


Cherry felt suddenly relieved to see his brothers coming. He had a big smile and could not help but sneer gently as he heard them. The Aaron looked offended and turned his nose on his way away, grumbling at the lack of civility and respect of the Sans.

The little Fell then sighed softly.

"Th-Thank you... I thought he was never going to leave... s-sorry th-that you’ve been forced t-to stop what you were doing to c-come to help me..."

  
  


“Don’t worry about it, I also needed to sit down.”

Scar had not been standing for more than a quarter of an hour but seemed, indeed, already exhausted.

“and we weren’t going to leave you with this guy. he thinks he’s interesting because of his rarity and because he opened a gym chain…”

Scarlet teased Cherry a little by rubbing the top of his skull.

“So, itty bitty? D’you found something to do at this party? It’s funny when there are fewer people, you know, but, hey, Vedette wanted to introduce his collaborators to all theVIP in town.”

“speaking of vip, i don’t want to make a big deal out of it, but the minizza are really worth it, totally  **v** ery  **i** nteresting  **p** izzas. i’m going to go get them before they are all eaten, i saw Lennon who was watching them earlier…”

  
  


Cherry blushes while listening to them, letting himself go against Scarle, enjoying the caress on his skull. It was so nice that he could forget all the people around...

He opened his eyes and tried to stand up.

"O-Oh, well... Vedette introduced someone to us... A m-musician. He p-played the piano earlier... He says I inspire him..."

He blushed a little, watching Comic come back with a few petit fours. He was a little too worried to be hungry but the smell was delicious.

  
  


Scarlet smiled. Nothing amused him more than to tease his brothers about this kind of thing. Except Speedy, never Speedy. Anyway, for that, he’d have to come out first and get hit on.

“Hey but you’re popular! Heheh! So what’s he like? Is he a Naps or a Metta? Don’t tell me you found a talented artist who isn’t one of them or I’ll be jealous.”

He crunched in his minizza and let out a mmmhm of contentment.

“And what are you going to do, Cherry? You’re going to see that pianist again?”

  
  


Cherry turned to peony red and lowered his eyes, taking a petit four which he slowly munched on to avoid this conversation as long as possible.

"A... Napstablook... F-From S-Swap, I think... A-And... I-I-don’t know too much... B-Boss t-t-told me to watch out a-and... I don’t know i-if I want to..."

He drew a hand close to his throat and rubbed his neck distractingly, as if looking for his necklace. He was not sure he could move on, even though he had come to accept the idea that Butcher no longer existed.

  
  


“He’s right to tell you to be wary, you know. Always be wary of artists, they’re crazy.”

“and he knows that. you’ve seen his husband, a true madrobot.”

They both laughed with the same voice.

“But you do what you want. And if you need to, you can ask someone to come with you.”

“you have the choice between Boss and me. if i were you, i know who i’d take.” 

“You are forgetting me…”

“you can’t stand up, so i don’t see you playing chaperone!”

  
  


Cherry turned even more red, hiding his face in his hands. He did not know how to react. Suddenly, a soft voice was heard.

"Is everything all right?"

The little skeleton jumped and watched Jazz. The Napsta was very close to them, approaching with a worried look on his metal face.

"y-y-y-yes. yes...!"

The little Fell swallowed, not knowing where to put himself. The robot smiled gently.

"Don’t be embarrassed, Cherry. Would you like to come and get some fresh air with me? It might do you good."

He reached out to the Sans who just didn’t know what to do.

  
  


Scar smiled full-on and looked at the Nabstabot, or Nabstaton or whatever.

“So you’re the one trying to seduce our brother? Let me introduce myself, I’m Scarlet. Excuse me for not getting up but I’m tired.”

He hit the ground with his cane. Comic, on the other hand, got up.

“and i’m Comic. so, what do you want from our dear little brother?”

He rubbed Cherry’s head while staring at the robot. The two brothers did it to annoy Cherry a little and push him to throw them off and do what he wanted for once instead of always seeking their approval.

“We didn’t quite catch your name, by the way.”

  
  


Cherry was completely embarrassed and didn’t know where to go. He was completely incapable of asking them to stop, or to send them off.

The robot laughs nicely when he sees them doing it, amused.

"You are two big, considerate brothers. My name is Jazzy, but everyone calls me Jazz most of the time. And for the moment, I just wanted to offer him a ballad out on the balcony. But I mostly want to make him my muse, if he agrees."

He leaned towards little Fell, coming to take his hand kindly.

"So...? Will you accept my invitation?"

  
  


Scarlet made a move to push the robot’s hand away from his brother’s. His overprotective side was taking over.

“Okay, Jazz. I’m not sure just seeing him for five minutes at a party gives you the right to pretend to have him as a muse. We don’t know you after all. And it’s common for artists to use the term muse just to get what they want and then people down at the worst possible time.

-you’re a little harsh, Scar.

-Maybe, but my brothers are the most precious thing I have. I want to make sure this guy has no ulterior motives.

-he seems like a nice guy to me. what about you, Cherry? do you want to go for a walk with him?

  
  


The little skeleton hesitated for a moment, but in front of the robot’s patient gaze, he ended up taking his hand. Jazz helped him up and bowed gently to the other Sanses.

"Don’t worry, I’ll bring him back to you soon and intact."

He kept Cherry’s hand in his hand and guided him to a balcony. There, he leaned on a railing and sighed deeply.

"It’s good to get some fresh air."

He looked at the small skeleton for a moment and gently regained his hand, caressing it gently. He spoke in a patient and considerate voice. He explained how wonderful he thought he was and how much he really wanted to see him again. He remained merely to speak to her for a short quarter of an hour, before bringing the Fell back to his brothers. He bowed then and went to see Vedette to announce that he was leaving. Cherry had his cheeks on fire and looked elsewhere, almost dreamy.

  
  


Of the brothers on the couch, only Comic remained. Scar had met an important collaborator of the Font industries and talked to him a little further away. Luckily, because the Fell had been a little mad to see his little brother leaving with a stranger.

Cherry probably preferred to be with the more moderate of the brothers.

“i haven’t seen that look in your eyes in months … you seem to really like that jazzy guy.”

He smiled at his little brother with patience.

“you know, there’s no shame in it. you can hang out with whoever you want. don’t mind Scar. he likes to tease you, you know that. but above all he’s afraid for you, he cares about you and that makes him… irrational sometimes.”

He looked from a distance at his elder brother with a dreamy look for a moment.

  
  


Cherry blushes a little, coming down to earth hearing Comic. He snuggled up against him, observing his gaze before watching Scar.

"... I know... But... I’m still thinking about him... I-It’s just... nice...?"

He sighed softly before whispering:

"You... you told him...? Scar..."

He looked up at him, taking his hand.

"... You two go well together..."

  
  


Comic’s face took a pretty shade of blue as he blushed.

“no need. i don’t need a word to tell him. he knows. plus, i’m already dating a Tori and two Grillbs. he doesn’t know yet about that Alph that i banged yesterday...”

The tone of his voice maked it impossible to know whether he was kidding or not.

“that kind of feeling is wonderful. just be careful. you don’t want your heart broken.”

He did not say it but thought it very strongly. “again.”

  
  


Cherry grabbed a little harder on him, closing his eyes, hiding his face against his arm, whispering:

"...I don’t know if I deserve such a wonderful family... Th-thank you..."

He sighed deeply, beginning to tire.

"... but you should tell him... for real..."

He remained against him, already dozing a little.

"...I... would be careful..."

  
  


Comic remained blue as a ripe blueberry.

“one thing at a time. i’ll tell him when i’m ready … and when he’ll be.”

He noticed the condition of his younger brother.

“i know a little skelly who’s all sleepy. hehehehe, it rhymes.”

He got up and brought Cherry to Boss.

“hey Boss! i think it’s time to go home. Scar’s already had too much to drink and the kid’s tired.”

Boss had his cheeks a little red. He too had a lot to drink but tried not to show it.

“I’ll apologize to Vedette. Go get Scar and the coats, I’ll take care of Cherry.”

The Papyrus apologized to the guests before taking Cherry in his arms and carrying him. The other monsters were commenting about how adorable it was and how good of a brother Boss was. Few were the critics, but one of them, and it was well heard, decreed that all Fells had bad manners and had to be treated. Boss didn’t pick up. It was useless.

He informed Vedette, which earned him another embarrassing kiss. He gave him an appointment soon and joined the door.

“Did you have fun, Cherry?” 

  
  


Cherry was rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. He didn’t want to ruin the party for his brothers. But once in the arms of the Papyrus, he snuggled up against him, his eyes closed, simply taking advantage of his embrace. He dozed again and nodded his head, more to show him that he had heard than to really answer the question. He was too tired to fully understand what people were saying.

Remaining against Boss, he began to fall asleep once he settled in the limousine, his head resting on his brother’s legs.


	2. Late Teen Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry start dating Jazzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story come from a Roleplay between me and my friend Kus.
> 
> It's part 3 of a serie of stories turning around some characters introduced in the first part called The Lost Soul. There will be mentions of the event of the first and second part.  
> Please read it to understand what's going on if you get too lost.
> 
> I also invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry seemed peaceful. Once he layed in bed, he spent much of the night quiet. It was only at the beginning of the new cycle that he became restless, as he did every time he slept alone. He began to weep in silence, then he began to tremble and to pant before groaning with pain, agitating himself trying to push back the sheets. He was struggling more and more, starting to panic in his sleep.

  
  


Speedy was now sleeping in the same room as his brother and could not fall asleep. He took advantage of the calm of the night to train in prestidigitation.

He knew exactly what to do when his brother did that. He stopped his training and sat next to Cherry in bed and gently stroked his head. He knew that his little brother took care of him too when he had nightmares. That was why the Swap was trying to sleep as little as possible. To not bother him too much.

  
  


Cherry slowly calmed down feeling it. But he woke up, opening his eyes gently, trembling like a leaf.

"S-Speed...?"

He inspired a great blow, trying to get close to his brother.

"I don’t feel well..."

He was pale as a sheet, closing his eyes like his head was turning.

  
  


Speedy seemed worried and tired, as usual. 

“What’s bothering yoy? Did you eat something that you didn’t digest or drink too much condiment at the party? Want me to go get Boss?”

  
  


"I don’t know what..."

He tried to stand up. His head was spinning and he didn’t even know if he was going to be able to stay like this for very long.

"I... will g-go -i-in the b-b-bathroom..."

He turned slowly and dragged himself to the toilet, panting as he sweated in large drops.

  
  


Speedy was waiting behind the bathroom door in case Cherry needed help.

“You should try to sleep.”

  
  


Cherry remained with his head pressed against the toilet bowl for a while, but he eventually returned to the bed, slowly. He lengthened, still trembling a little and observed Speedy, the air quite weakened.

"S-Sleep w-w-with me... p-p-please..."

  
  


Speedy couldn’t deny him that even though he was afraid of having nightmares again. He lay down next to his brother and embraced him from behind so that he would be well.

“It’s only because you’re asking me to.”

  
  


Once snuggled up against Speedy, the little Fell could not hold back a small sob of relief and thanked him, remaining all against him. He soon went back to sleep.

The next morning, he always felt a little woozy but got up anyway to go make everyone’s breakfast.

\---------------------------------------------

In the end, it took him a few cycles to recover, resting. This allowed him to think. And, after a short week, he finally called Jazzy. He offered to meet him at a restaurant in the Tale District. Cherry was of course accompanied by his bodyguards but spent a very good evening. Jazz took the opportunity to offer him other dates. Each time, it was at night. Each time, it was in a more romantic place. And each time, Jazz managed to isolate himself for a few minutes with the small skeleton.

Cherry seemed to be taking insurance, asking less and less for permission to go out. And that night, he left with Jazz without warning. When he came home, he wore a pretty cute, but at the same time, sexy outfit, a large black overalls with a short sleeve t-shirt underneath. He even put on some kind of makeup, as if to hide his scars. He stripped off his little black shoes without warning that he was back.

  
  


Speedy was waiting on the bed. He thought it was great that Cherry found someone he liked, but he couldn’t say he liked his behavior. But he didn’t feel legitimate to tell him about it. And his sometimes sexy outfits made him a little uncomfortable.

That night, the Swap woke up alone after a nightmare and waited a long time to ruminate on his memories.

He merely raised his head when Cherry arrived. He still had the traces of his tears under his blue eyes.

  
  


Cherry entered the room and watched Speedy for a moment. He remembered Jazzy’s words. His friend was right. These brothers always asked for his attention and all he had in return were judgments. Like the current look of the Swap.

"... there’s no point in looking at me like that, Speed. I also have the right to take time for myself."

He was pretty aggressive in the way he talked. But the Napsta had been turning his brain for a while, making him hate more and more the attitude of his adoptive family. He went into the bathroom to remove the makeup before putting on a nightie. Then he went to bed, settling down on the other side without a care for the other’s feelings.

  
  


Speedy opened his mouth to answer but failed to say anything. He didn’t tell him anything, he just thought his brother would help him again. He just shed a few tears after saying it.

“G-good night…”

He thought it was his fault. Uncomfortable, thinking that Cherry needed some space, he got out of bed and went to sleep in Marquis’s old room.

In the morning, Scar was waiting in the living room. He brought out cereal and almond milk for everyone, all by himself, without help from Comic. Boss had already gotten up and gone to work… although the Fell had told him to stay and rest from his hangover. Comic just hadn’t woken up yet, which was normal. He was allowed to sleep in.

He waited for Cherry, fulminating and muttering heartfelt words.

  
  


Cherry awoke late. He did not even bother to get dressed, leaving his room to fetch food. He ignored Scar until he sat down in an armchair, enjoying his breakfast. He greeted his brother, looking detached.

"'’sup."

He yawned.

  
  


Scar grumbled a little as his brother came in a nightie. He easily imagined the head Speedy might have made when he saw that.

“Where were you yesterday? We waited for you, you know?”

  
  


Cherry shrugged his shoulders as if he was not concerned. Jazzy was really right. He was tired of feeling constantly monitored and controlled.

"It’s none of your business. What were you waiting for, huh? For me to make dinner, as usual? No, I also have the right to do what I want in my life."

He finished his bowl and left it on the coffee table while getting up.

"You know what, you’re annoying."

He felt a hint of panic and regret... quickly suffocated by all the words the Napstablook had whispered to him. He went to his room and went to wash himself before putting on makeup and dressing to go out, before going to wait for the elevator, ignoring Scar.

  
  


Scar jumped up and lost his balance but didn’t fall.

“We were waiting for you because we had visitors. And even when he left we didn’t see you come back, Boss and I were worried!”

He grabbed his cane and followed Cherry to the door of his room. 

“You do what you want, but I sent you a message saying there was a surprise at home! No answer, we were afraid you’d been caught by a SOUL madman again!”

He looked into the room and asked softly, a little to himself.

“Where is Speedy?”

But Cherry walked past him again like a fury.

“Will you stop being a Diva and listen to me for fuck sake?! You like him, all right, but that’s no reason to be rude, especially right now! Sweety really wanted to see you yesterday, you know.”

  
  


Cherry waited for the lift, tapping his foot, annoyed. Suddenly, he turned to Scar, the strange look.

"Fuck you, okay?! I’m tired of being controlled and watched 24/7! At least Jazz doesn’t see me as a fragile thing, him! And you know what?! I couldn’t care less about Sweety and his brother! They abandoned me, they could fall into dust and I couldn’t care less!"

Suddenly, the door opened and he got into the elevator, closing the doors quickly before going down to the ground floor. Jazzy was waiting for him in his car, right in front of the tower.

  
  


“The only one controlling you is this iron-ass douchebag!”

Scar gave a big kick in the elevator door. 

He and Comic tried several times to call Cherry to warn him of what they had learned in that evening.

The mass release of images from the Arena with the slogan “The Fells are dangerous but can be cured”, their new spokesperson in the person of Butch, the rumors that Marquis had been seen outside… They couldn’t say that through messages.

Speedy surfaced, fortunately, and returned to lock himself in Cherry’s room. He tried to understand what was going on.

  
  


Cherry returned late again. He had not bothered to take his phone with him, having left it somewhere in his room for once. He looked relaxed and smiled. But when he got to the apartment, he went straight to the unused guest room. He didn’t want to see anyone. He went into the bathroom and made up conscientiously before falling into bed, sighing with ease.

  
  


Comic prepared breakfast, simple microwaved pancakes. He too was beginning to disapprove of Cherry’s behavior. This morning, he found Speedy asleep on the couch, completely exhausted. He had put a blanket on his shoulders trying not to touch him. He, too, was starting to worry them. With Cherry gone, he seemed to shut himself in again and refused to talk about it.

The Tale was joined early by Scar and Boss. They had agreed to stay together for the day and wait for Cherry to return.

  
  


Cherry had left early that morning, again. On his return, night had long fallen and he wore a sort of flower wrapped around the last cervical of his neck. He hummed an air of music, a composition of Jazz. He seemed not to care at all about others and was very happy about himself. 

And that evening, he was quite surprised to see his brothers in the living room.

"’sup."

He merely waved to them from the corridor, before heading for the guest room, getting back to the air of music.

  
  


Scar was the first to react.

“There is no “‘sup” that holds. We need to talk to you and don’t go hide in this room!’

Speedy had remained with his brothers, his eyes were highlighted with grey, he had not slept very well for several days already. Boss had made coffee so everyone could stay awake. Only Speedy hadn’t had it.

Comic, quieter, got up.

“calm down, Scar. come sit down and we’ll talk to you and it’s important. it’s about you and, no, i’m not talking about your horrible behavior lately.”

Boss added.

“Please, little brother. This is very important and it’s about your safety.”

  
  


Cherry breathed an exaggerated sigh but joined them in the living room. Something had happened in his eyes when talking about his behavior. Like a door trying to open without being able to. He fell into a chair, looking bored. Jazz’s words resonated in his head all the time. They wanted to control him. Only the Napsta really loved him. Without him, he was alone in the world.

"What? Come on, spit it out, I’m here. What the hell is going on in this shit town, huh?"

  
  


Boss seemed relieved that he listened even if he acted like a teenage girl in crisis. He made a sign to Scarlet to keep quiet, the Sans was way too impulsive.

“Cherry, the SOUL group has started a new campaign against the monsters of Fell. There’s disappearances every day.”

Comic took over.

“i don’t know how, but they managed to retrieve the video surveillance archives from the arena. they put it together to prove that the Fells are dangerous… they display their famous proof that guys like you, Scar or Boss are sick and need to be treated…”

Speedy dared, curled up in his armchair a little further.

“B-Butch…”

Scar took over, upset.

“This idiot got caught up and became their spokesman! Everyone is certain that they are the ones who caused the disappearances but there is no fucking proof! SOUL is a political party above all according to them! And if there’s extremes who support them it is not their fault that they say.”

Boss stood up and again waved to Scar to shut up.

“Sweety wanted to warn us. Butcher had been apparently complaining for a while that he didn’t feel like he belonged…they took advantage of it. And worse, Marquis have been spotted wandering around the Sin District. Promise me you won’t go out there and stay close to your bodyguards, please. That’s all we’re asking.

-That and dump his trashcan he’s dating!

-Scar!”, scolded Comic

“What? It’s true, no? You’ve changed since you’ve been with that iron ass and it’s affecting everyone! Look at you. Dressing up like you’re going to give yourself to him, do you have any idea what that could do to Speedy?”

The Swap tried to make himself smaller in its seat.

“Scar that’s enough, we’re not talking about that now”' Boss cleared his throat, well, his lack of throat. “You have to be more reasonable, Cherry, we’re all worried about you. At least let us know when you’re staying late at night and wake up one of us when you arrive. Please. I’m worried sick about you every night.”

  
  


Cherry listened to them in silence, his face and especially his eyes clearly showing guilt. He seemed lost for a tic. But his expression suddenly closed and he stared at Scar.

"Any idea what that could do to Speedy? Yes, I do. Definitely a lot more than you. Because, in case you forgot... I lived with Crown. I was beaten and raped every day of my fucking life. And when I finally find someone who really loves me, I lose him! Now, I just have the right to keep my mouth shut and support you all as much as you are. Between Boss who’s becoming an alcoholic, Comic who doesn’t wear his balls, Speedy who can’t move on and you. Who allow you to judge without knowing…? in fact, none of you really like me. You’re using me as backup. Well, it’s over. You can all go fuck yourself and Butcher can go die!"

He went away and locked himself in his room, slamming the door before locking it.

  
  


Scar, of course, shouted louder.

“Are you being stupid? It has nothing to do with your brother being a scumbag! Stop being selfish and listen to me! Hey! Hey, I’m not done with you yet!”

But Cherry had already locked himself in his room. Comic, he was pretty worried about Boss right now. Cherry’s remark was far above him but he was more worried about the others.

“Boss, is that true? Since when do you drink?”

The Papyrus felt guilty.

“I don’t drink that much. Scarlet drank twice as much as I do now, before, and it didn’t bother anyone.”

But the one who was most lost was Speedy. He didn’t understand his brother’s behavior and was beginning to think he was responsible. He let his brothers argue with each other again and quietly left for Cherry’s usual room.

Moving on… Maybe if he tried, Cherry would be less hard on everyone? All the Font brothers fell asleep that night. 

Except for the Swap.

He waited until the early morning, dressed up in his most covering clothes. He was going to try to get out of the tower. That would be a first step. And if he does, maybe he can wait for Cherry’s new friend to ask him to protect him from SOUL.

He took the elevator and went down. In the entrance, he found it less difficult than he would have thought. There was hardly anyone outside. And he waited for the car of that famous Jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry begin to act weird. What is he hidding?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry and Jazzy are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you see any mistake or if you have questions.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Lock me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is finally stoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story come from a Roleplay between me and my friend Kus.
> 
> It's part 3 of a serie of stories turning around some characters introduced in the first part called The Lost Soul. There will be mentions of the event of the first and second part.  
> Please read it to understand what's going on if you get too lost.
> 
> I also invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The night had been long. Very long. Cherry was not feeling well. He felt guilty, blamed himself, hated them, loved them... he was especially afraid. He no longer controlled anything. Neither his words nor his actions. Each time he saw his brothers, it was as if a veil was placed before his eyes and his consciousness was extinguished and only reappeared later.

Yet, in the morning, he left the room all dressed up. He left the door open, perhaps one last lucid thought, before leaving the apartment. He had a veiled look and his usual smile as he left the elevator. His eyes fixed, he did not see Speedy, going directly to meet Jazz, who had just arrived in his beautiful and big black car.

  
  


Seeing the car arriving,, his legs shaking, Speedy went and knocked at the car door window.

“M-m-m… Mis-s-ter J-Ja-Jazz?”

He had not noticed that Cherry was already coming behind him.

  
  


The Napstablook opened its window when it saw the little Swap, smiling gently.

"Hello? You must be Speedy? Nice to meet you! Cherry talks a lot about you, you know. But I didn’t think you were as cute as he said! Is everything okay? Did you want to ask me something?"

The Fell stopped abruptly seeing his brother, having trouble reacting. His brain wasn’t able to handle the situation the way he would have done it before and he didn’t have a pattern of behaviour for something like that.

  
  


Speedy was paralyzed. Luckily it was not a Papyrus, but an incarnation of the monster he had admired so much in his own world. Otherwise, he would have probably already collapsed. His jaw was moving without him being able to say anything for several seconds. Her eyes filled with tears.

“P-p-p-please ! Ch-ch-cherry… The S-s-s-s-...”

His bones were shaking so much that they made a huge noise that resonated in his head. He wasn’t feeling well.

“He l-l-l-loves o-on-only y-y-you…and…so p-please…p-p-protect…”

He was hyperventilating. He couldn’t express his thoughts. He was sobbing. His head was turning.

But if he wanted Cherry to be nicer, he had to move on, that’s what he was accused of, right?

  
  


Jazz continued to smile nicely, as if to encourage Swap. But seeing that he was panicking even more, the Napstablook made a sign to Cherry, whom he had spotted behind.

"Cherry, honey, why don’t you help this poor kid get home, will you? We must go."

Docilely, the Fell came to Speedy and took him in his arms to guide him to the elevator. He installed him there, used his card to return it to the top. He then stared at him for a moment, looking absent, before whispering:

"I’m sorry..."

Then he turned his back and went back to Jazzy, like a well-trained animal, while the elevator doors closed.

  
  


Speedy jumped up and felt someone hugging him. When he realized that It was Cherry, he held on as if his life depended on it. He missed it. He was the only one of the brothers who could still touch him. In the elevator, he begged.

“D-don’t leave me…please…I’m s-so sorry…I d-don’t know t-to g-go forward. What have I done wrong? Please.”

  
  


Cherry was about to leave, but his brother remained attached to him. He turned to him again. His eyes were strange, sometimes annoyed, sometimes distressed. He knelt before him and took his cheek in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Speed... be strong. Please... I..."

A Honking Horn startled him and his hands trembled.

"I... I... I have to... go..."

  
  


Speedy jumped up and dropped Cherry under the blow of surprise.

“I love you, little brother…you know…”

He was too upset to move his legs and follow his brother and therefore had to let him go.

  
  


Cherry wanted to stay. He was fighting hard against his own thoughts to leave the Swap alone. He suddenly felt Jazzy’s hands on his shoulders and straightened himself up, while the Napstablook held him against him, smiling at Speedy.

Then they both left.

He did not return until very early the next morning, shortly before the crystals shone with their diurnal glow. He trembled, barely holding on to his legs, and was exhausted. He took the elevator and, once in the apartment, he let himself slide on the ground. He breathed with difficulty, and was barefoot. His bleeding bones left a bloody trace from the elevator to the living room. He had run a long distance and was no longer accustomed to it. He could have teleported, but his magic had been acting strangely for some time and he dared not use it anymore.

As he was trying to catch his breath, he struggled to pull out a blue ribbon that adorned his neck and threw it away.

  
  


The brothers had decided to wait their turns one night for Cherry. That evening it was Boss who stayed awake to wait for him. He was a little drunk, taking advantage of the quiet of the night not to be watched by Comic.

He raised his head when he heard the ring from the elevator and almost panicked when he saw Cherry’s state.

He rushed, staggered a little and leaned over his little brother.

“Cherry? What happened?”

He knelt down and made green magic rain on his little brother. It was not much, since he was a little drunk. But he did his best.

  
  


Cherry startled when he heard Boss. His first instinct was to grunt at him.

"Mind your own b...!"

But he stopped suddenly, looking horrified. He pressed his hands over his mouth, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He was beginning to realize how brainwashed he had been. He tried to focus on his breathing to control himself.

"S-Sorry... l-l-later, o-o-ok...? I..."

He took his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"...I c-can’t c-c-control..."

  
  


Boss no longer hid his feelings very well when he had drunk and Cherry’s rejection hurted him deeply but he did not stop.

“What can’t you control? Tell me, Cherry, you’re my brother. Who attacked you? Tell me! Why are you barefoot like that?”

He stopped the green magic once the bleeding diminished enough.

“Do you want me to take you to your room? Speedy is already asleep, Scar slipped a sleeping pill into his meal. He refused to rest. He won’t bother you.”

  
  


Cherry turned her head sharply away, taking her face into her hands.

"I’m... I’m... horrible... I… s-said ho-horrible things… I d-d-don’t want t-to hurt y-you anymore…”

His gaze changed and he had a disgusted grimace.

"As if you ever cared you f-"

He struck his head abruptly to silence himself.

"S-Sorry...!"

  
  


Hesitant, Boss lifted up the Sans to take him in his arms. Something was really wrong.

“I can forgive a lot of things… But I don’t know about others. Except Speedy, he would forgive you anything and everything.”

He checked for a moment that his brother was not delirious because of a fever or heat, which would have been surprising. The diseases did not have time to spread in the bodies, for there was no time in the Citadel.

“Please tell me what happened. But if you don’t want, I can call whoever you want. I can wake up Comic or Scar if you prefer. Or do you want me to call the guard? Tell me!”

  
  


Cherry froze sharply, feeling that he was going to struggle. His breath accelerated slightly and he shriveled on himself. He then whispered softly, as if afraid of hearing his own voice:

"L-lo... lock me up..."

He trembled at the very idea of being stuck somewhere, but that was all he could see. He changed again and grumbled, annoyed:

"You don’t care! No one cares! Ja...!"

He kept quiet suddenly, frozen, before shaking his head. He controlled nothing.

  
  


Boss pressed his brother a little harder when he heard his request.

“Alright…Okay, but not for long. I’ll… I’ll call a doctor okay? You’re not in your mental state.”

He got up and carried the little Skeleton to Marquis’s old room. It was the only place , for him, that represented no danger to Cherry. Speedy’s room was out of the question, Leash’s room had his secret exit, the guest room... he wouldn’t go near it… He could always put him in the library, but given Cherry’s instability, he was afraid he would put it upside down.

Staggering, failing to fall two or three times, he ended up taking Cherry to the marquis' bed and dropped him there gently.

“Are you sure?”

  
  


Cherry didn’t struggle, clinging to Boss until he was on the bed. There, he glanced at him and spit at him:

"You’re abandoning me, aren’t you?! Like all the others! Go a-...!"

He blinked several times before he felt like crying.

"...S-sorry..."

He did not wait any longer and slipped under the sheets to hide, trembling in silence.

  
  


Boss recoiled when he heard Cherry’s words.

“I’m going to wake up the others… A doctor will be here soon, I promise you. Forgive me but you’re going crazy, brother!”

He walked out of the room and locked it, leaving the key inside the lock. Red tears ran down his face while he sent a message to one of the doctors of the Arena. Someone he trusted. He remained back to the door, afraid to go away to wake the others.

But he had to at some point. Scar was furious, of course, that Cherry came back like that and refused to tell Boss about his problems. Comic just worried in silence. Everyone was just happy that Speedy wasn’t awake to see this.

  
  


Once alone, Cherry lost his cool. He began to destroy the room, getting angry about the furniture. Then, once alone in the midst of the rubble, he cried and scratched for help on the walls. He ends up falling into a corner, his head between his legs, looking amorphous.

The doctor finally arrived. A Toriel from one of the less represented universes, since she came from Outertale. She was led by the guards to the apartment, before coming to the Font brothers.

"Hello, forgive me for the time I took to come. What can I do for you, Boss?"

  
  


“Thank you for coming quickly, Estrella. It’s Cherry…”

He explained the situation for the third time, how his brother had come home delusional, his feet bleeding and his concern.

“For all I know, his asshole boyfriend might have drugged him or something!” commented Scar who was pacing, getting more and more tired despite the attempts of Comic to make him sit down a little.

“I had to lock him up in one of the rooms at his request… Please Estrella, find out what’s wrong, he couldn’t tell me what happened to him.”

The Papyrus led the Toriel to the room and carefully unlocked it. Taking a look inside, he did not care about the damage.

“Little brother, the doctor is here…”

  
  


The doctor listened carefully before following the Papyrus to the room. She was surprised by the damage but entered the room anyway and spoke softly.

"Hello Cherry. My name is Estrella, I’m here to help you-

\- LIAR!"

The voice was almost a howl. The little skeleton put his hands around his skull.

"Y-you want to get in my head! He told me, he t-..."

He froze and slowly looked up at the silent Toriel, whispering in a trembling voice:

"S-Sorry... I...

-It’s all right, it’s nothing. I’m going to get closer, okay? Can your brothers come?"

Cherry grunts:

"What’s the point?! They hate me! I know! I...... y-yes... y-yes, if... w-well..."

He seemed lost and Estrella turned slightly to the Font.

"Do you want to come? Maybe this will help me understand."

  
  


Boss nodded his head but beckoned Scar to stay in the living room.

“You rest a bit, if you get angry again, I’m afraid it will upset Cherry even more. Comic, come with me.”

Scar did not insist. Boss was right. The Tale and the Fell entered the ravaged chamber. The Papyrus no longer hid his worry and Comic grimaced upon seeing the state of the room and looked sorry upon seeing the mental state of his little brother.

“Cherry, brother, we are here for you. We would never hate you. Tell us what is happening to you, we will help you.”

  
  


Cherry turned on himself when he saw them approaching, not looking at them.

"Y-Yes... y-you d-do hated me... U-I s-s-said h-horrible th-things... I-I hu-hu-hurt you a-and..."

He smothered a sob before becoming darker.

"You’re just trying to manipulate me. You’re really no better than Cr-...!"

He froze, hiking with fright. He began to shake and grasped his skull in his hands, whispering softly:

"I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do..."

The Toriel approached and examined him gently. She had much more physical strength than him and did not hesitate to stop him from moving when he tried to cut her face with his claws.

  
  


Boss didn’t want to watch, he felt responsible. He should have paid more attention to what Cherry was doing instead of repeating that he was doing well enough to make his own dating choices. Comic observed the gestures of the Toriel carefully, hiding his anguish deep within himself.

“so doc? what’s wrong with him?”

  
  


The Toriel finished examining what was visible and quietly revived Cherry, who curled up on himself. She looked sorry.

“I’ll have to go further in the exam to confirm, but... for me, he was probably brainwashed. I would have to be able to observe him without his clothes to say whether the violence was used or not, but someone obviously tried to make his personality disappear by isolating him as much as possible, taking advantage of a moment of weakness. Your brother may be unstable for a while, unfortunately. And unless he goes to the psychiatric hospital to give him medication and keep him sedated, it’s gonna take him mostly time and a stable environment. No going out, no contact with people whose intentions are uncertain. Basically, family and close friends, that’s it. I’m going to have you deliver painkillers and other types of drugs, such as anti-depressants, which should help him not to be overwhelmed by the thoughts that brainwashing dictates."

  
  


Comic’s eye lights disappeared at once when the diagnosis was announced.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get Scar and we’re gonna kill that asshole.”

Boss didn’t hold him back. It took a while for his brothers to find even Jazz’s address. Cherry only spent time with him, so it must have been him who tried to brainwash Cherry.

“Thank you Doctor…I…I will avoid sending him to the hospital for now. I will take your advice. Family environment, no outing, and quiet.”

The Papyrus was staring at his brother, wondering how he’d let that happen. How he had not seen the signs that seemed so obvious to him now.

“I will tell my guards to let in all packages from you. Thank you again.”

He approached Cherry gently, trembling, and tried to hug him.

Scar was screaming at the top of his lungs, that he didn’t have it, that he was going to find it and charge for the can that did this to him.

  
  


The Toriel came to put her hand on the Boss’s shoulder in a friendly way before wishing him good luck and leaving. The package arrived later in the day, almost at nightfall.

Cherry remained curled up on himself but startled when he saw Papyrus approaching. He took his face into his hands and whispered softly:

"S-Sorry... I’m s-s-sorry... I’m... I’m s-s-scared, Boss..."

He let out a sob before scolding:

"You don’t care, do you? You let me down. You all let me down. Nobody really likes me, stop playing with me..."

He gave himself a blow to get out of this state of mind, then hiding his face between his knees.

  
  


Boss stayed the rest of the night with Cherry, trying as best he could to stop him from hurting himself and accepting every remark he made. He took it upon himself but even he slowly lost confidence from hearing that he didn’t really love him and that he had let Cherry down. It echoed Brat’s words so much…

In the early morning, Comic had the idea of searching the guest room to find Jazz’s address and came across messages written on the walls. ‘Help’, ‘Help’, ‘Sorry’, ‘Help me’, ‘I’m afraid’, ‘Help’, ‘Help’, ‘Help’, ‘Help’... All over the walls, even in the bathroom. It was all over the place. He quickly informed Boss and they switched places.

Boss did not leave the guest room for a couple of hoursAnd when he did, the side of his orbits were red from crying.

Scar took charge of breakfast himself, just a few warm leftovers. He slipped a sleeping pill on Cherry’s plate so that he could rest a little and give his brothers a little rest while waiting for the drugs to arrive.

He was afraid if he just gave it to him like that, he’d throw it away and accuse him of poisoning him or something.

Speedy awoke around noon. Explaining the situation to him was... difficult. He insisted on taking care of Cherry when he woke up. 

  
  


Cherry was unbearable. He made perfectly horrible remarks, before collapsing on himself to spread excuses. He couldn’t sleep at all. He was surprised by the change of place, taking advantage of the fact that they were managing him like a child that no one wants, before starting to cry, fatigue starting to exhaust him. Fortunately, with the sleeping pill in her meal, Cherry soon fell asleep, appearing much more peaceful as well.

The little Fell slept for a long time, the drugs had arrived in the meantime. His first reflex when he woke up, without even looking at the time, was to go into the bathroom to make up his scars and embellish himself. He stopped in the middle of his application and smashed the mirror with a punch. He then collapsed on himself, looking at the pieces of glass in his bones without seeming to understand what was going on.

  
  


Speedy would regularly check to see if Cherry was awake. He was always accompanied by one of the other brothers, all of whom refused to allow the two to be left alone because of their emotional state.

When he didn’t see him and heard a roar coming from the bathroom, Speedy who was accompanied by Comic rushed to find Cherry with broken glass between his fingers and made up as if he was going out.

“Speedy, go get the medicine, i’ll take care of him.”

“But I had to…”

Comic said no to the head and the Swap capitula. He went to get the medicine and tell the others that Cherry was awake.

“show me your hand. i’ll take it all off.”

  
  


Cherry had a suspicious look for a few seconds, before the tears came up to his eyes and he nodded. He held out his hand to Comic, not daring to look at him as he was gently hicking between two sobs. His hand began to tremble, the pain reaching him.

"He c-can’t...D-d-don’t let... l-let Speedy... s-see me like this... I... I d-don’t w-want to hurt him..."

Suddenly he had a bad look and he blew badly:

"I don’t need to be a babysitter, especially by someone who can’t handle himself m-..."

He suddenly bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut, closing his eyes firmly.

  
  


Comic slowly removed the broken glass from his brother’s hand, using his own T-shirt to stop the blood while waiting for Speedy to come back with the medicine and a first aid kit. 

“he knows that you are not in your normal state. he insisted on taking care of you himself. he made his puppy eyes, you see which ones ’m talking about, huh?”

The Swap arrived just after.

“Cherry, sorry, I should have seen that you were not okay…” was the first thing he said to his little brother. “If I had been more careful you wouldn’t have gone back to him, sorry.”

He expressed out loud what all the Fonts thought deep down. Comic took gazes in the kit and applied them to where the glass had managed to get stuck in the bone, especially in the joints.

Speedy, took out the two medicines prescribed by the doctor and handed them to Cherry with a glass of water.

“Scar is trying to figure out where this nasty robot is,” the Swap said softly.

-don’t worry, as soon as we find him, he’s going to have a bad time. but you have to explain to us what happened. but only when you feel ready, okay?”

  
  


Cherry remained silent while he was being treated. He did not want to be aggressive when he was being looked after. He simply nodded his head with his eyes down. He hesitated before whispering softly:

"N-no... Don’t go near him n-not... He..."

He’s swallowing, trembling, and he’s not.

"He’s... he’s a..."

His voice fell suddenly, almost as if talking to himself:

"...a SOUL...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of action or interaction in this chapter. It was a problem while we Roleplayed it but it plays with your imagination about what's really going on so I decided to keep it as it was.


	4. Cherry is being stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title say it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story come from a Roleplay between me and my friend Kus.
> 
> It's part 3 of a serie of stories turning around some characters introduced in the first part called The Lost Soul. There will be mentions of the event of the first and second part.  
> Please read it to understand what's going on if you get too lost.
> 
> I also invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Speedy and Comic were astonished when they heard Cherry. Speedy, trembling, came a little closer to his brother to give him a hug as Comic went into judge mode, one of his eyes had disappeared while the other, the left, lit blue and yellow.

“more reason to catch him. reassure me he did not try to ‘cure’ you’?”

“Comic, let him breathe a little… Cherry, little brother, are you sure? He told you he was one of them? Please talk to us.”

  
  


Cherry hesitated. He was afraid. His anger went up uncontrollably, and he retreated looking at them with an annoyed look.

"Talk to you?! What’s the point, huh?! As if y-..."

He cut himself sharply and folded himself, his hands around his skull.

"I’m sorry... I’m sorry, I..."

He breathed deeply and breathed, without looking at them.

"I... I’m-I’m not sure... I’m-I’m not sure I can... I can... I can’t talk about it..."

He hesitated and ended up saying timidly:

"I... C-can I have m-my... my phone...? I ha-have... I have a p-picture..."

  
  


“I’m going to get it…” Speedy put the medicine next to Cherry with the glass of water and went to get the phone.

He came back quickly and accompanied by Boss and Scar. The first looked tired and the second held his anger as he could. They were both waiting outside the bathroom. Speedy avoided touching them as always. He arrived in the bathroom and gave Cherry the phone. Comic had finished putting the bandages on and started picking up all the glass shards that were lying around.

“There you go…”

  
  


The little skeleton remained silent in the meantime. He curled up on himself gently when he saw Boss and Scar. He took the phone and displayed a photo on it, fingers shaking, without showing it to them, for the moment.

"I... I re-remember a-almost n-none of... of our l-last d-dates... B-But... but the last time... I heard him on the ph-phone... He... he a-asked a... a little more t-time with... hi-his muse... he... he composed a... an opera... he… He s-said I’ll b-be sent to… to the S-SOULs w-when he’s f-finished!”

He inspired deeply and turned the phone to show them. He wore a long red dress, like a wedding gown. He had a bunch of artificial black roses between his fingers and he had no eye lights, like he was drugged. He was lying on a dust-covered bed.

"Th-This is... a-a photo th-that I found a-on his phone b-before I left... -I sent it t-t-to myself a-and... and I-I fled r-running... I d-didn’t f-find m-my shoes..."

  
  


All the brothers looked shocked, some more than others. Speedy was focused on the dust and his brother’s position on the bed, he felt a chill run down his spine. The other three wondered what was behind the whole staging and feared the answer.

Scar rolled up his sleeves, he was furious and had gone into judge mode like Comic.

“You did the right thing by running away and searching that bastard’s phone. Now, SOUL or not SOUL, I’m going to search the database of the Citadel with my access to the computers of the Council… I’m going to find his address and I’m going to kill him… Slowly.”

“it will only work if he doesn’t live in the Sin District or live in someone else’s home. i wouldn’t be surprised. just if you do, i’ll follow you.”

Boss grumbled when he heard the two friends. He did not want them to go on a crusade against the SOULs. A Fell attacking one of them would only give them more argument to prove they were dangerous.

He wanted to throw up.

“We should rather talk to the Guard and use this photo and Estrella’s diagnosis as proof that this robot is dangerous.”

Speedy knelt down next to Cherry and took him in his arms again without saying anything. He wanted to protect him from that, and from himself. Then he had an idea.

“We… We could… we could ask Butcher if he… if he knows this Jazz? Through Sweety?”

  
  


Cherry curls up on himself, putting his hands on his head, shaking his head gently, getting upset.

"Are you l-listening or not?! Don’t go near him! Don’t! And you want to ask Butcher?! Who says he doesn’t know?! Huh?"

He bit his tongue violently, trembling.

"S-Sorry... I-it... You shouldn’t, I... I don’t-I don’t want to y-you e-eb- endangering yourself a-again... P-Please..."

  
  


Speedy took the medicine again and placed it directly in Cherry’s hand.

“Take this. Boss told me it should help you control yourself better.”

Comic and Scar couldn’t calm down though.

“So we’ll do as Boss says. We’ll talk to the guard. This will be an opportunity to prove that the SOUL is just a bunch of fucking bullshit!”

“Cherry, you’re giving us permission to use the photo? that’s proof that this guy is dangerous.”

Boss was thoughtful. He was looking away.

“But Speed is right. I don’t think Butch knows. He’s not like that. Or at least he wasn’t like that. Sweety keeps saying that his brother is still a good person. The monster he was before he got his skull broken. Him accepting this kind of method? I don’t think it’s possible.”

He took a look at the two furious Sanses.

“You two, go file a complaint with the Guard. And no violence, Scar. Just talk about Jazz as a unique individual, I’ll contact Sweety.”

He looked at Speedy and Cherry with a guilty look. He didn’t like it, but…

“Speed, I’ll leave Cherry to your care while I take care of this, it won’t be long.”

The Swap nodded its head.

  
  


Cherry squeezed the drugs, staring at them for a long time in silence. He seemed absent. His brain told him to take them. His body screamed at him to throw them away. He trembled, lost in his inner struggle.

While the others were talking, little Fell murmu red to himself:

"I don’t want, I don’t want, Idon’twantIdon’twantIdon’twantIdon’twant..."

He clenched his fist, raising it suddenly as if he were going to throw them to the ground, but he blocked his move at the last moment, fighting against himself. He was gasping, still whispering:

"don’t take, don’t listen... it’s gonna be okay... N-no, I-I-must... jazz said no, don’t trust them... s-shut up, s-shut up..."

  
  


Speedy jumped when he saw him do it. Then he looked at his three other brothers.

“B-boss? Can you repeat what the Doctor said?”

“Cherry needs to take his painkillers and anti-depressants. He needs to...”

“Quiet Boss… And a s-stable environment...”

The Papyrus passed one of his hands on his face. Another reason to be concerned.

“Sorry… Sorry Cherry. Do you need anything? Comic, Scarlet and I are going to take care of this on our end. We won’t bother you with this anymore.”

Speedy nodded and put his hand over Cherry’s fist, focusing on him. Boss took the two big ones out of the room, which he left open to hear if one of his two brothers was calling for help.

Little Swap spoke calmly and softly.

“Little brother, calm down. Breathe and pull yourself together. L-listen to me okay? Take your meds. This will help you. Please?”

  
  


Cherry reconnected with reality by feeling his brother’s hands on his fist. He let him come down as he looked up at Speedy. Then, nodding softly, he ended up taking the meds without arguing. He sighed deeply and passed his hands over his face.

"Sorry... I... It’s just... I w-want a hug... w-with everybody... I feel..."

He approached his hands to his plexus.

"I feel... so alone..."

He sniffed softly. He knew these brothers were doing their best, but Jazz had managed to isolate his heart, detaching it from his family without his knowledge.

  
  


Speedy got up and took Cherry’s hand.

“So let’s go and join them, they’ll hug you so hard that it will be hard to get them to let go if you ask them.”

He drove him into the living room. Boss was on the phone and the two Sans were on a computer further away.

Speedy gently scraped his throat to get their attention.

Cherry felt panic winning it.

"W-What...? W-Wait, I..."

He found himself carried away and found himself standing in the living room behind Speedy, trembling like a leaf. He was pulling on his sleeve gently.

"S-Speed, w-wait... n-not... n-not n-now... I..."

He would have hid behind Speedy if he wasn’t so small. He looked down, embarrassed.

  
  


The brothers had all turned to Speedy. Boss couldn’t get Sweety so hung up.

The little Swap turned to Cherry and looked into his eyes.

“Now is the best time. I want to help you, Cherry. As you helped me. You’re not alone, you never were. That bad Jazz made you believe otherwise. If you need this to feel better, even a little, do it.”

He hugged Cherry hard.

“Without you, I couldn’t even do that…”

  
  


Cherry froze, feeling Speedy hugging him. He hesitated for a long time, before clinging to him, trembling. He murmured against his brother’s skull, terrified:

"B-But... a-and i-if... i-they didn’t want...? I... I h-hurt you... JI... I d-don’t deverse, I..."

He felt his mood change slowly, but he managed to control himself at the last moment, clinging even harder at Swap.

  
  


The other three brothers looked at the two smaller. They were really adorable.

Speedy stayed close to the little Fell for a while before whispering.

“You always believe that. You hurt yourself by thinking that. You always think it’s your fault when it’s someone else’s.”

He turned his head to the big three and told them, very nervous. He was not ready at all, but if it could help.

“G-group h-hug?”

Scar, Comic and Boss seemed surprised that he was asking for this. Speedy made a slight head move to point to Cherry but did not let go. He felt bad already. But he had to stay brave.

Comic was the first to join his two younger brothers and embrace them. Speedy began to tremble. Scar joined them very quickly, his embrace was almost suffocating, as if it had really missed it. Speedy closed his eyes as tightly as possible feeling like hyperventilating. It was Boss’s turn. He felt someone else add to the overall hug. He had flashes, he was stuck between Cherry and Crown… He was shaking even harder.

Boss murmured.

“I love you my brothers… forgive me… forgive me, Cherry. I should have seen the signs.” Everyone was crying. Speedy was hoping they’d give up soon because he was feeling really nauseous.

  
  


Cherry fell back on himself and against Speedy by feeling Comic coming to them. But when he felt it, then when he felt the others, he began to weep in silence, clinging to them. He sobbed softly, he needed that. However, he soon noticed Speedy’s condition and gently pushed his brothers away.

"T-Thank you... I-I have to... It’s..."

He inspired deeply and turned to Speedy.

"T-Thank you... are... a-are you okay...?"

He was worried, seeing him livid.

  
  


The three biggest ones dropped and backed away, worried. Speedy dropped Cherry to hide his crotch. There was nothing but he felt it again. He was controlling himself as he could, but he was crying not out of joy for sharing a hug with his family but out of fear. Of sheer terror at his memories.

He forced himself to raise his head to look at Cherry and nod as if everything was fine.

“T-the… The more i-important n-now is you...”

Boss, Comic and Scar looked at both with sadness.

Comic suggested.

“what if you two go to your room, Cherry? we’ll bring you some food. what d’you prefer? we’ll order.”

Boss nodded, it was a good idea.

Scar murmured, he seemed both sad and tender.

“Speedy really loves you to go through this for you… I don’t know how to show you that we all love you so much.”

  
  


Cherry immediately felt bad and guilty when he saw him do it. He approached and held out his hand to him, not touching him. He preferred to avoid contact if Speedy did not want them for the time being. He whispered softly:

"I don’t know... order... what you want... C-Come Speed..."

He didn’t even know what to say to Scar, the guilt cutting off all the joy he had felt before. He guided the Swap to the room, covering him in the bed, sitting further away, on the floor, looking down.

  
  


By mutual agreement, they opted for pizza, including a chocolate dessert special for Cherry. Speedy hung up on his brother, he didn’t want to hide, his brother needed all the love he could give.

He took the big quilt that covered him and sat next to Cherry to cover him too. He trembled like a leaf. He was definitely gonna have a night of nightmares, but it was worth it.

“N-now we are l-like in a-cabin…”

  
  


Cherry was surprised to see him come to him but kept his brother against him, trying to appease him. He stroked his hands, gently squeezing them.

"Y-Yeah... Th-Thank you... f-for w-what you did... b-but y-you shouldn’t have done... that... that w-wasn’t worth it, S-Speed..."

He sighed and helped Speedy to lie down, huddling against him, completely wrapped in the blanket so that even his head did not protrude.

  
  


Speedy tried to think of nice things to calm down. He felt safe like that with his brother.

“Y-you’re always worth it…”

He too was well hidden under the quilt. He lay down this time. He liked the comfort and the silence. But the silence did not resemble him, at least it did not resemble who he was before. The one he wanted to become again.

“Y-you know… My brother… Papy… I-he did this when I was sad… We were making a-a cabin with the duvette. And if I didn’t want to he…he’d run after me all over the house with the duvet until he caught me…”

He hardly ever talked about his previous life. But he was glad to have found such a precious memory to share.

  
  


Cherry listened to him, surprised that he shared this memory. He remained all against him, gently caressing his ribcage to help him reassure himself and calm down. He remained silent for a moment before whispering:

"T-Tomorrow... W-We’ll m-make one... a-a real... f-full of p-places... A-And you’ll invite w-who you’ll want in..."

He pressed him gently, closing his eyes.

  
  


Speedy let out a light laugh.

“A c-cabin with space is called a house, silly!”

He began to think about who he could invite to his cabin. His brothers, yes, Sweety would be welcome too. Vedette also. And if he had been here, the first one would have been Papy.


	5. Family night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizzas party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our new Beta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check on her tumblr.  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Comic arrived sometime later with hot Pizzas, including the chocolate dessert pizza. He saw the blanket out of bed, and none of his brothers in view. He thought they decided to play some silly game or something to change their minds.

“well, my brothers are out … too bad, that’s more pizza for me.

“Nooo! My pizza!” cried the little Swap, laughing softly under the blanket.

  
  


Cherry listened to Speedy, smiling softly and giggling when he heard him laugh. The drugs were working, He was starting to feel tired. They were draining all his energy making his body sink with exhaustion. Once noticing it, he slowly straightened himself up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking at the Swap.

"W-we’re gonna e-eat i-in the l-living room w-with everyone...? O-or you want us to stay he-here...?"

  
  


“Doctor Estrella said… family so… to the living room!”

Speedy slowly came out of hiding. Comic looked at him with eyes full of nostalgia and sadness. The Swap looked down, embarrassed. He didn’t like the look in his brothers' eyes.

“so let’s go to the living room. Cherry, we’re waiting for you.”

They waited for the last member of the family and all went together. Scar had already attacked his Pizza.

They were watching a debate on TV between the candidates for Mayor of the Swap District.

  
  


The little Fell left the blanket and followed his brothers. He remained a few seconds blocked, observing them in silence. Jazz’s words echoed in his head so loud that he murmured them, more for himself:

"I am... a-a grain of sand in the machine... I should never have had all this... o-one day, they will realize it and get rid of me..."

His body shivered, the memory suddenly becoming too much. His mind suddenly halted, abruptly jarring him out of his reverie. He took a breath and sat with the others in front of the TV. Reaching over he grabbed his pizza and opened the box. He froze as he looked in the box. Eyes narrowed, examining at what he could not understand. Chocolate? But... it was so expensive... Why...?

  
  


Speedy sat in the chair as far away from Boss as possible to eat his Pizza. Comic gently rubbed Cherry’s head he had heard the murmurs of his little brother.

“you’ll forgive me for putting my  _ grain _ of salt in but the  _ bad seed _ that put it in your head is a  _ nut _ . try to relax. and if we  _ seed _ him in the area, don’t worry, we’ll watch over and give him some  _ grain to grind _ . I think Scar and I will succ- _ seed _ at _ sand _ -ing him away! hehehehehehehe.”

The worst was that he was proud of his puns...

Boss and Scar smiled warmly at the two smallest of the brothers when they arrived. Then they started watching TV with attention while the leading candidate, the SOUL member, was questioned about his budget policy, a really boring subject.

The monster in question was a hemiplegic Swap Papyrus. His right eye was permanently charged with orange magic that was like a fumarole coming out of his orbit. He stood very upright, and though he sometimes struggled with the pronunciation of certain words, he signed his words at the same time with his valid hand.

Speedy was not impressed in the debate, he turned his head and asked Cherry.

“You don’t eat?”

A small smile appeared on Cherry’s face hearing Comic but did not respond immediately. He remained fixed on his pizza until Speedy reminded him. He blushed a little and nodded before cutting it into eight roughly equal parts. There, without looking at anyone in particular, he whispered softly:

"I... I wouldn’t eat it all... s-s-so... i-if someone w-wants some..."

His words tumbled out, he turned his head to look at anyone who would like a slice. He felt far too spoiled with it and thought that sharing it might help him to feel better about it.

  
  


Scar was immediately interested. 

“So if you don’t mind, I’ll take a bite! Heheh! Do you want to try mine? It’s zucchini pineapple mushroom.”

Boss smiled, his brother was really a glutton and picked out the weirdest pizza. Or maybe he was greedy and chose food combinations to keep others from asking for his food. Knowing Scar it was probably both.

“I’m sure he’d rather try mine, Scar.”

“-I confess that I too… But there is not enough garnish in yours so keep it.-”

Speedy became curious and asked.“What’s in it?”

“-Nothing special, just real cheese.”

Speedy whistled, impressed. Comic commented.

“it’s a big luxury tonight, hehe. I’ve chosen a reconstituted meat pizza if anyone is interested. frankly, they give these soy crumbs in this pizzeria a taste very similar to real meat.”

Speedy looked at his own pizza. His brothers remembered his favorite topping: eggplant, zucchini, mushroom, and artichoke heart.

  
  


Cherry gave each one a slice. There was still half for him. He ate the pizza feeling like he didn’t deserve anything. He felt wrong about it. Leaving a portion of the pizza that remained. Hands resting on his belly, closing his eyes and nodding off. The pills really worked, and he felt like he was high.

He let himself lean against Scar gradually, having a hard time staying upright.

  
  


Scar took a piece of every other pizza, being the only one to have finished his. He kept the part from Cherry’s chocolate one for dessert. Everyone had a good time. The big Sans from Fell was also tired but much less than Cherry. His fatigue was purely physical.

Seeing the condition of the two Fells, Boss decreed that it was time to sleep.

Comic took the leftover pizzas to the kitchen to store in the fridge. Boss ordered Scar to go to bed before he fell and hurt his head and then took care of Cherry. He took him gently in his arms to bring him back to his room. Speedy followed at a good distance. Boss made the effort to put the quilt back on him once the little Fell was placed on the mattress. Speedy slid under it, across the bed waiting for Boss to leave.

“Cherry, I know you’re tired but… Do you want a story?”

  
  


Cherry let himself be transported without really reacting. Snuggling up against the different heat sources, Boss and then Speedy. He opened an eye when he heard the question and looked up at Speedy. He could see that he was worried.

"Th-This is nice... b-but I think S-Speed has already d-done a lot for me today... I don’t w-want to bother y-you anymore, both of you..."

He turned to Boss, keeping his back glued to the Swap.

"I-if... if y-you’re d-ok, I... I c-c-could m-maybe s-sleep w-with... with y-you, Boss, t-tomorrow…?"

  
  


Speedy didn’t react or at least didn’t show it. Boss smiled at Cherry fondly.

“Sure, as you wish, Cherry.”

He kissed him on the forehead and went out of the room, leaving the door ajar. Speedy then snuggled up with Cherry. Not wanting to break the silence if he needed to rest. He already knew that he was going to have a bad night.

  
  


After a few minutes, Cherry turned on himself to face Speedy. He was all against him, looking at him with worry in his tiny red eyes.

"S-Speed... I’m... I’m scared..."

He didn’t want to say it before, but now that they were just the two of them, in the dark, his worries were returning with a vengeance.

  
  


Speedy pressed his forehead against his brother’s and murmured.

“What are you afraid of? Tell me.”

He was afraid too, constantly every day he was afraid. But hid it, for now, letting his brother pour out his worries. But he believed that talking about his fears helped a little.

  
  


"Of... If a lot of things..."

The Fell Sans shuddered softly and tried to tell him what was pressing on his heart:

"Of... Of my memories... my past... of being locked up... I... I’m afraid of losing you... I’m-but I’m also afraid to stay... I’m afraid to hurt you... I’m afraid of Jazz... I’m... I’m-afraid to die and I’m-afraid of..."

He trembled like a leaf now, crying in silence.

  
  


Speedy pressed himself a little harder against Cherry. He tried to dry his younger brother’s tears with his fingertips. But bones did nothing to dry the tears.

“It’s okay to be afraid … I mean, I think. Everybody’s afraid of something.”

He breathed deeply.

“I think it’s normal to be afraid of memories… like yours.”

He just shudders to think about what Cherry had experienced.

“But you know what? The rest we can defend you from if… The others will protect you from Jazz. We won’t let you down and… even if you hurt me… I know it will always be for a good reason and I will forgive you.”

He thought of Cherry’s words the day before. He had to go forward.

“M-me, I like who you are… what you are… I guess…”

  
  


Cherry continued to sob softly, silently while listening to the Swap. His soul squeezed as he heard the words that his mind would doubt. That his brothers would always forgive him.

"... Y-You mustn’t... I was unfair and... a-and cruel... it was... I was j-just mean to you..."

He was however very surprised at the end of his sentences, remaining silent for a moment before huddling against him, clinging to Speedy like a buoy in a raging sea.

"Th-thank you... y-you’re r-really... th-the nicest..."

  
  


Speedy let Cherry cling a little more to him. He remained silent for a moment before whispering.

“You were right, y-yet. I…depend too much on you. I should move forward… But I don’t know if I can do it…without your help.”

  
  


Cherry sighed and whispered softly, starting to caress his chest to reassure him:

"It’s... it’s because you see me l-like a lighthouse... l-like I saw Butcher... A-And honestly... I don’t even know if I can help you... l-look at me... I promised I wouldn’t abandon you any more a-and... and yet I did... I’m... I’m not... I’m not some strong hero o-or something… I’m n-not strong… I o-only d-do my best. B-but I see it. I… I’m worthless. I c-can’t even help you.”

  
  


Speedy quickly grabbed Cherry’s hand to stop the caress on his chest. He thought it was too weird and, although pleasant, he did not like it.

“I wouldn’t say a…lighthouse…”

He sought his words.

“You are the… w-only one who knew how… how to talk about what… what happened. Y-you made a g-great s-sacrifice for me.’

He closed his eyes for a moment.

“I don’t need someone s-strong I… I just need… someone who… I… I think I need someone who knows… what it feels like. Someone who t-try to u-understand instead of p-pity me.”

  
  


Cherry therefore stopped and noticed himself in the corner of his head not to touch him here again. He listened to him in silence. Before making him put his head against his plexus, caressing his skull gently.

"Y-You... you’re m-my brother... I-I couldn’t stay without doing anything... I-I just regret... ha-having been too scared to do it s-... sooner..."

He sighed sadly.

"I-I’d blame me for my whole life..."

  
  


Speedy held himself against Cherry, closing his eyes. He felt safe.

“I think that… that he would have done it anyway… he looked like he really wanted me… to lose this… innocence he seemed to despise.”

  
  


Cherry was a little tense. With his password, he could have made sure that he was spared... completely... That code was the only thing that gave him any power... but he's been too afraid to use it...

"I could have... I could have been you... your first... I-I would have never harmed you as he did it... it’s... it’s my fault, Speed, I... I’m-I’m really sorry..."

  
  


Speedy shook his head.

“No… it… it would have been w-worse…”

He shivered a little.

“I guess I would have been afraid of you. I didn’t… I didn’t want that…that kind of thing. Making love… I’m n-not interested in that… I find it disgusting.”

  
  


"I... I get it..."

He continued to caress Speedy’s skull gently, beginning to get really sleepy.

NP-No-one will make you do it again... a-and..."

He breathed deeply before whispering:

"He t-took your virginity... n-not your innocence... y-you stay... th-the nice Speedy f-from b-before... e-even i-if you have changed w-with th-this experience..."

  
  


Speedy answered nothing. He had great doubts about these words. Everyone said that he had lost his innocence as if it was written in stone. Cherry was the first to say that. It reassured him a little, but he doubted it. It was as if everyone around him defined him as... an innocent man. And as people kept saying he’d lost that, he didn’t know who he was anymore. In their eyes.

He passed an arm around Cherry to stay against him.

“Y-you have to sleep… G-good night little bro.”

He did not close his eyes but simply turned off his pupils to make it appear that he was going to fall asleep.

  
  


Cherry sighed softly, understanding what he was doing.  But he remained huddled against him, closing his eyes gently.

"... Okay... G-Good night S-Speed... W-Wake m-me i-if you n-need..."

Then he whispered:

"I.... I l-love you, b-big b-bro..."

  
  


“Okay… I love you too little bro…” whispered the Swap.

He didn’t sleep much all night. He finally felt safe next to Cherry, sleeping in the same room again, but he was too afraid of nightmares to sleep.


	6. Kicking a tin can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz come back for Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our Beta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check on her tumblr.  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Cherry slept a good part of the night. It was not until the morning that he awoke with the ringing of his phone. He stalled, listened, and hung up. He then rose quietly, slowly, as if in a trance state. Leaving the room without a word, reached the entrance to put on his shoes. Then called for the elevator, looking as empty as he felt.

  
  


Speedy, who was only half asleep, was also awakened by the ringing. He was immediately alarmed by his brother’s behavior.

“Cherry? Cherry what’s wrong?”

Sensing and seeing that something was wrong, he rushed to awake the nearest brother, Scarlet. He didn’t know what to do himself.

“Scar! Wake up, Cherry is weird!”

The Fell awoke to growl. By the time he put on his pants and slippers, Speedy came back near Cherry just in time, the elevator had arrived.

“Cherry? You have to stay at home!”

He pressed the button to keep the doors open. On the other hand, he shook his brother’s shoulder a little.

  
  


Cherry was in a second state. And when Speedy touched him and tried to stop him from leaving, he got furious.

"Let go of me! Fuck off! I have no orders to take, and certainly none from a weeping baby like you!"

He raised his hand as if to strike... and he suddenly came back to himself, shaking looking at his hand with horror. Falling to his knees with one blow, hyperventilating. He was in shock. Did he just almost hit Speedy…?

  
  


Speedy was tense. He closed his eyes, expecting to get hit, but nothing came, fortunately. Then Scar came running as he could with his cane.

“Fucking shit…”

The big Fell picked up his little brother on the ground and beckoned Speedy to follow him into the apartment.

“Go get me his meds.”

Speedy did not have to be asked twice and went to get a glass of water and the tranquilizers.

Scarlet kept Cherry against him, protective.

“What happened, itty-bitty? Why did you do that, huh?”

  
  


Cherry let himself be, still staring at his fist as if it no longer belonged to him, trembling like a leaf. He looked up at Scarlet, completely lost.

"I...was going to... hi-hit him..."

He took his face into his hands, horrified.

"I was gonna hit S-Speed... oh my God…!"

He suddenly burst into tears.

"I’m s-s-sorry... he... he c-called me... I... I... I c-control n-nothing..."

  
  


Scarlet clenched his teeth. He hated to see his brother in this state. But already tired of wearing him, he went to put him in one of the lounge chairs.

“Calm down, calm down, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything serious, you controlled yourself, I’m proud of you. Speed is coming with your meds, it will help you control yourself.”

He gently stroked his little brother’s head while waiting for the Swap to come back. Once Speedy arrived, the Fell waited for his little double to swallow his pills.

“He called you and what? Did he ask you to join him? Where is he?”

  
  


Cherry let it happen and practically threw himself on the medication to swallow it as soon as possible. He was still shaking, still shocked. He murmured faintly, as if afraid:

"D-down there... a-as... as usual... He... he t-told me t-to c-come r-right now..."

He curled up on himself, closing his eyes.

“I… I f-feel… I feel m-my… my body… t-trying t-to g-go to him w-without m-my own accord.” 

  
  


Scarlet frowned. He looked up at the elevator, then his brother, and sighed.

“Cherry, give me your elevator key, I’ll save it for you until you get better. Speed, go wake up Comic and tell him to wake up Boss.”

He waited for his two brothers to obey and then put on his coat. Comic was leaving his room at that time.

“what are you doing?

-My Job. This time, I’m not going to sit my ass down. We have a chance of getting this guy cornered. I won’t be alone, the guards at the entrance will be with me so… don’t panic, okay?”

He entered the elevator with his key and pressed the quick close button towards the ground floor. Wearing j ust in his pajamas and jacket, looking dead-tired from standing and lifting his brother. But… He needed to pass his nerves over a tin can.

  
  


Cherry nodded softly and took his key out of his pocket to give it, with a trembling hand, to Scar. He then found himself alone in the chair and tried to hide as much as possible, his face resting on his arms and his hands covering the top of his skull. He was still shaking, but the medication would soon calm him down.

  
  


Speedy came to Cherry and Comic went to wake up Boss. The Swap did not hesitate a second to lay his hands on his brother’s and caress them gently with the tips of his thumbs.

  
  


Cherry had a hiccup, always shaking and sobbing. He let Speedy caress his hands. Or at least he wasn’t even really aware of his presence in his state.

  
  


Boss was finally awakened and joined with Comic the two youngest.

“What happened?”

“yeah, Speedy just told me I had to get up without explanation. Scar came down… what for?” He always had his head up his ass.

Speedy looked at Cherry carefully, especially not to look at Boss but also out of concern. He bent down to put a little skeleton kiss on his little brother’s hands.

“Cherry got a call from… from J-Jazz and t-tried to leave. He came back to him just … just in time. I… Jazz is downstairs.”

  
  


Cherry had a little jolt feeling the kiss and shriveled even more on himself, almost groaning with pain.

"Leave m-me alone... I a-a-almost… I c-c-could have... o-oh damn..."

He had a small spasm, feeling nauseated, before breathing deeply so as not to vomit.

  
  


Speedy retreated suddenly, feeling rejected.

“B-but you didn’t do anything…”

Boss, he was worried about something else.

“You let Scarlet go see Jazzy?”

More than the others, he spoke mostly at Comic.

“He has to come back right now before he does something that will give more legitimacy to the SOULs!

-damn! I’m going down! Boss, stay here, if you interfere, it will be worse.”

Comic went to get his jacket.

  
  


Cherry no longer reacted to his environment. He just felt... horrible.

  
  


Speedy walked away from his little brother, Boss was approaching. The Papyrus knelt in front of the chair and gently stroked the back of his younger brother.

“Cherry, breathe slowly. Calm down, it’s not your fault. Jazz is responsible. And look, Speedy is fine.”

  
  


The little skeleton had a jolt by feeling it and wanted to push it back. But the drugs were starting to take effect, and he felt faint.

"D-Don’t touch me... I w-wanted t-to hit Speedy... I w-was going to do it! I-Imagine t-that... that I c-can’t control myself... Th-that I d-do it n-next time..."

  
  


Boss still kept gently stroking Cherry’s back to show him that he wasn’t alone.

“It’s not going to happen…and if it’s going to happen, I don’t think Speedy can be mad at you.”

The Swap nodded.

“I’ll forgive you. But that, that’s not going to happen. I trust you.”

  
  


Cherry let himself go but shunned gently, trembling.

"M-Me I... I c-can’t forgive m-myself... N-Never... I r-rather d-die th-than let it happen..."

He tried to wipe his eyes, letting himself go against the chair. The sedative made him amorphous.

  
  


Speedy tapped his foot on the ground.

“I’m not a f-fragile thing!”

Boss also seemed surprised by this reaction.

“I don’t want you t-to feel that b-bad if it happens! I c-can… could take hits. Sometimes I d-did during training! I don’t care! I am n-not made of p-porcelain!”

  
  


Cherry was startled hearing his brother like that but said nothing. He wanted to protest but gave up, simply murmuring excuses in a low voice.

  
  


Speedy excused himself and fled to his room, under the pretext of taking a shower. Boss stayed alone with Cherry. Taking advantage of his condition, he lifted him to take his place on the chair and put him on his knees to hold him in his arms like a child.

The elevator was starting to climb the floors. He was relieved, it had been fast.

  
  


Cherry let himself be moved without resistance. The drugs were working, making him amorphous. He was simply huddled against the Boss, his fingers clinging to the Papyrus outfit with an absent look. He continued to apologize softly, almost forgetting his surroundings.

  
  


___________________________________________________________

  
  


Earlier, Jazz was sitting quietly behind the wheel of his car, waiting. Cherry should be arriving soon. He was serene, not expecting at all to see another Font come to him.

  
  


Scarlet came out of the elevator. With his back straight, his face calm but determined, he beckoned the guards near the door to follow him. Even in Pajamas, he was intimidating. His face was frozen but his eyes left no doubt about the rage that gnawed at him.

As soon as he had set foot outside the building, he raised his guiding hand, the other holding his cane, he made a red bone barrier appear around the car too, if his owner tried to flee.

“Get out of your car, Jazz! I’ve got a score to settle with you and your little tin ass!”

  
  


Jazz sighed softly but disconnected his car and went out quietly. He always looked the same elegant, smiling nicely.

"Hello, Scarlet. Interesting, I mean. Your outfit. I hope I didn’t wake everyone up with the phone? Cherry sometimes forgets to turn it down. What can I do for you?"

He was far from intimidated.

  
  


Scar snapped her fingers and beckoned the guards to surround the robot. Her smile widened.

“As a Judge, I am placing you under arrest for trying to brainwash my little brother. And I’m going to have a g r e a t t i m e dismantling you piece by piece.”

His right eye disappeared, only the left remained bright with a threatening red light.

  
  


Jazz did not move, raised an eyebrow almost surprised.

"Oh? I did that? Do you have any proof of what you’re saying? Even as a judge, I don’t think you’re entitled to arrest me just on assumptions. I didn’t brainwash anyone, all my interactions with Cherry were cordial and consensual."

  
  


“Oh, but I have proof, you little prick. The diagnosis of a competent and respected doctor and a rather overwhelming photo where you can see dust coming from YOUR phone. Easy to trace. And even if I didn’t have one… it wouldn’t stop me from beating the crap out of you!”

His left hand began to shine and a sort of brass knuckle made of red magic appeared around his fist.

“Guys, stop him from running!” He ordered the bodyguards before running to give a resounding punch, aiming at the belly of the robot containing his soul. His intention was not to kill but to harm.

  
  


Jazz sighed when he saw him and shifted to dodge, placing his hand on his wrist.

"Why do the Fells always have to resort to violence for everything? The dust in the photo was not monster dust. It was staging for the illustration of my opera. And for this diagnosis, I’m sorry, but there’s no evidence that I’m the person who caused any change in your brother’s attitude."

He invoked small shields floating in the form of musical notes to counter the next attacks.

  
  
  


Scarlet released his hand with a sharp blow and tried to carry out other blows, all dressed up by the shields, he was more and more tired.

“Oh yes, there is evidence like the fact that his behavior has started since he knows YOU! Because of you he almost hit the best of us!”

He retreated

“Guys, step aside!”

The bodyguards obeyed but remained ready to catch the robot if necessary. Aiming at both the robot and the car, Scar invoked a Gaster Blaster.

Comic arrived at this moment and ran to his brother.

“Scar, stop!”

  
  


Jazz did not move, continuing to summon shields whenever one of them disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders, looking selfless.

"Cherry is naive and vulnerable, and I don’t see how that’s a bad thing that he stands for himself."

  
  


“Stand for himself?! Because you think Speedy was going to hurt him?! It’s against guys like YOU that he has to protect himself, asshole! Universist! Asshole! Human!”

Comic arrived and blocked Scarlet’s arm to stop him from firing the Blaster.

“Scar, stop, you’re just going to give him another excuse to hate yours.

\- Comic let go of me, he needs a lesson!

\- not like that, brother. guards? arrest him, I call the city guards.”

The guards approached the Nabsta and one of them, a Doggo, put his hand on the robot’s shoulder.

“Be cooperative and everything will be fine.”

  
  


Jazz smiled, amused, shaking his head as if he knew it had to be like this. He allowed himself to be immobilized without a struggle, observing the two Font, calmly.

  
  


Comic called the guard, they were going to take time to come. He forced Scarlet to sit on the pavement for him to rest and approached the robot.

“I don’t understand how guys like you can exist. my brother was perfectly happy before he met you. and this hatred of fells… they are the most hardworking and loyal monsters I know.”

Except for Crown, BigMama, and Marquis. They were assholes. But they were exceptions.

“Without them, I would probably be a pile of dust.”

  
  


Jazz almost looked at him with compassion.

"You just don’t know who they are. And, allow me to doubt one thing... Cherry was not happy. He is broken and weakened, of course, but he remains a Fell. Violence is part of him and that he does not express it makes him fragile. I’ve seen this violence. Whether it’s Sans or an Onion-san doesn’t change anything: the Fells are violent and will remain so. Just like your brother."

He glanced at Scar before setting aside, waiting for the Guard to arrive.

  
  


Comic frowned.

“Cherry was never violent until he met you. I’ve never seen him hurt anyone for no reason. you’re not worth our time...”

The guard arrived, and they passed anti-magic bracelets to the robot before taking him in their car. Scarlet was still furious. He unleashed the fury of his Blaster onto the car.

Comic helped him to get up, the two brothers thanked the bodyguards. They had mixed feelings about what had happened. For them, it was mostly like the jealousy over the protection of a brother who went too far.

Jazz let himself be carried away without resistance. But when the car went away, he looked amused at the two brothers, disappearing at the intersection of a street.


	7. Let’s help each other (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry get help and "learn" masturbation with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our Beta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check on her tumblr.  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

When Comic and Scarlet arrived, Boss lectured the elder firmly but calmly. He then entrusted Cherry to Comic for a moment to prepare breakfast.

Speedy was in his shower, thinking. He didn’t want to leave right away, the hot water was good for him.

  
  


Cherry became a little tense when he heard the sermon but he allowed himself to be transferred into the arms of Comic in silence. He was completely stoned by his sedative, almost peaceful. He raised his veiled eyes to his brother, blowing:

"A-are y-y-you okay...? N-Nothing... broken...?"

  
  


Comic hugged his little brother against him while Scar sat on the couch next to them.

“it’s okay, Cherry, don’t worry. I think the only victim is that idiot’s car.”

He gently stroked the top of his brother’s skull. Scar added, still angry.

“He didn’t fight and parry my attacks on that dirty tin ass! I held back just because Comic came or I would have turned him into a spare part and rebuilt him into a public toilet!”

Boss came back into the living room and placed coffee cups, some biscuits, and porridge on the table further away. Scar grinned, he didn’t like it, he called it  _ poor _ \- rige.

  
  


Cherry let himself be, enjoying the caresses in silence. He nodded softly to confirm that he was listening and understood what was going on. He watched Boss come back with breakfast and realized that the Swap wasn’t there.

"W-Where... W-Where i-i-is S-Speedy...?"

He seemed worried, trying to get up and leave Comic’s embrace to go get him.

  
  


Comic didn’t force him to stay with him, he even got up just after to help Scar do the same and guide him to the table. Scar rolled his eyes as if he couldn’t do it alone… but Comic had become overly considerate with him.

Boss explained when he finished setting the cutlery.

“He’s in the shower.”

Speedy was always and was soaping.

  
  


Cherry then tried to calm down and slowly sat down at the table with the others. He folded his legs against him, uncomfortable. He was feeling...relatively uncomfortable. He still couldn’t believe that he almost attacked Speedy.

"A-And... A-And-s-s-so...? J-Jazz...? W-wha... What happened...?"

  
  


Boss asked himself the same question and looked at Scar, suspicious.

“Nothing. That pile of bolts just defended himself! The guards took him away. They’re going to investigate.'

Comic shook his head.

“he thinks that the fells are just beasts full of violence. and at the same time, he dared to insinuate that if you got mad, it was because Speedy deserved it, that you were just defending yourself.”

Boss frowned.

“One more proof that this robot is not interesting. Will you ever forgive me for leaving you alone with him, Cherry?”

  
  


Cherry withdrew and whispered for the Papyrus:

"Y-You... you couldn’t n-not kn-know, B-Boss..."

  
  


Speedy took another quarter of an hour before joining them. He smelled of lavender and dressed in a well-covered outfit and thick blue gloves.

  
  


Cherry rose sharply when he saw Speedy, especially dressed like that. He seemed worried.

"S-Speed...? You... y-you’re okay...?"

He turned his gaze away by asking his question, uneasy.

  
  


Speedy approached him, dodging the others, and hugged him very quickly.

“I’m going… as usual.”

He sat down at the end of the table, far from the others, and took some porridge, which he ate in silence.

Boss got up from the table when he was done. 

“Excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

He was going to phone Sweety and tell him what happened. The day before, he couldn’t get him.

Comic decoded to speak.

“so what do you want to do today?”

Speedy shrugged his shoulders.

“I suggest we take out the board games, so we don’t look at the tv and stay between us. does anyone remember where they are?”

Speedy swallowed. He knew. He kept them in his room.

  
  


Cherry listened to them in silence and understood as he saw his brother’s face. He stood up and blew softly:

"I’ll be right back..."

Then he went into the corridors to Speedy’s room. He opened it and entered it almost timidly. He inspired deeply, trying not to tremble. He was going in search of the games.

  
  


Scar understood when he saw Cherry going to the room. He grimaced, concentrating on his coffee.

“Comic… will you help Cherry, or pick them up for him? They’re in Speed’s room…”

Comic opened wide eyes before nodding his head. He followed his little brother and joined him.

“I can take them if you want. don’t stay here.”

The window was always wide open and the room seemed so cheerful with all these toys and all the colors… But everything was covered in a thin dusty layer now, the only difference was that there was no more sheet or blanket on the bed, Boss had thrown them away.

Comic just shivered at the thought of what had happened in that room.

  
  


Cherry wanted to throw up. But the sedative kept her going.

"I’m... I’m okay... l-let’s f-find those games... A-and..."

He inspired deeply.

"L-Let’s use the o-occasion we’re here t-to-move a few things in m-my room... I... I th-think Speddy w-would... he w-would like that."

He fell on the board games and took out the different boxes. He would put them in his room so that everyone could access them without coming here.

  
  


“you’re right. if it can help him… but if you feel bad, get out of here right away.”

Comic helped Cherry by taking the boxes out of the room as he went along. He looked a little bit to see if other things could be useful. He found several books that Speedy liked, two little fluff toys, too bad the trampoline was too big to get through the door… Then he found, in a corner of the room, the bandana left there for months. He picked it up gently and murmured.

“He cared about it… it was his real brother who gave it to him. I’m going to wash it and we’ll surprise him, what do you think?”

  
  


Cherry thanked Comic for his help... several times. But once the bandana was found, it stiffened, hesitant.

"I... I don’t know... C-Cr... He... g-gagged him w-with it... I-I’m afraid... th-that it c-can t-trigger... bad memories..."

He sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

"I-I... I-I have to... I have to get out of here..."

He was nauseous again and didn’t want anyone to be forced to witness this... or clean up after him...

He left the room and leaned back against the opposite wall, closing his eyes while breathing deeply.

  
  


Comic grimaced and wrinkled the piece of fabric between his fingers. This demon had spoiled Speedy’s precious bandana. He still put it in his pocket, he’d see Scar and Boss later to get their opinions too.

He understood why Cherry came out of there. It must have been horrible for him.

Seeing that his brother had gone out, Scar left the table, leaving Speedy to finish his meal quietly.

“Hey… Cherry… You’re okay? Want to freshen up a bit?”

  
  


Cherry started shaking, pale.

"H-Hey... I..."

He swallowed, uneasy.

"I-I-I-believe Th-that I need t-to... that I take... a-a shower... o-or s-something..."

He murmured, trembling more and more.

"I... I feel it... I feel it... the blood..."

He could clearly remember the slow and horrible feeling of Speedy’s blood and fluids running down his pelvis and he had a new heartache, narrowly restraining himself from emptying the contents of his non-existent stomach.

  
  


Scar took Cherry in his arms and to the nearest bathroom. There, he placed him in the bathtub. Fortunately, it was not far so he did not get tired too much. Curious, Speedy approached the door to ask.

“Is everything all right?

-Don’t worry, Speed, I’ll take care of everything.”

The Swap shrunk his shoulders, feeling useless but moving away. Comic joined him quite quickly by showing him all the objects he had recovered, except the bandana.

  
  


Once the little Fell was in the bathtub and Speedy away, Scar asked.

“Do you want me to… hmm… turn around? I don’t want to… leave you alone like that.”

  
  


Cherry let himself go and clung to the edge of the bathtub with one hand while he was undressing with difficulty.

"I d-don’t care, S-Scar... b-but... I’m-I’m-not sure y-you r-really want to see... that... I... I’m-I’m-I’m a-awful-and... I-I’ve-still got the marks..."

He was talking about the marks Crown made to him when he pulled out his second tooth.

Once naked, he turned on the hot water, letting his bones blush with a gentle sigh of ease. He had become much more resistant to the heat since the torture sessions with Sua.

  
  


Scar didn’t care about the marks. He already saw them. And  he had scars.

He scratched the piece welded to his skull but didn’t turn around.

He put his brother’s clothes in a corner.

It only turns around when Cherry’s bones begin to blush under the heat. He had hoped to show his brother that he would take good care of him, that he liked him… But this was something else that was happening, and it was quite embarrassing.

“I think... I will leave you to your bath.”

Cherry was handsome, even with his marks. He looked so fragile and vulnerable but at ease in this bath. Scar felt the need to go to his bathroom.

Once arrived, Scar frantically searched for his phone on which he had downloaded some images and video that helped him a little. He was not proud of it but, failing to find someone, he sometimes had to lower his pants alone.

He swore, realizing he didn’t have it with him. He struggled, hoping that his little problem didn’t show too much through his burgundy pajamas. He had to go back to the living room where Speedy was watching one of the books that Comic had taken out of his room while the Tale was trying with Boss to find which games would be ideal for the afternoon.

  
  


Once alone, Cherry spent a moment being just in the water, taking advantage of the effect the liquid had on him. When he had water up to his neck, he stopped it and cleaned himself slowly. But when he wanted to clean his pelvis, he froze and panicked. He began to hyperventilate, trying to hold on to what he could to get out of the water and escape the sensation. He struggled against the slippery porcelain until he simply gave up and remained to cry silently in the bath. His magic had taken shape between his legs. Memories of his brother were coming back to him. He felt so dirty. 

  
  


Once in the bathroom, the Fell entered and apologized.

“Sorry Cherry, I forgot my phone I…”

The phone was on the ground. But more importantly Cherry was still in the hot bath, tearing but, most importantly, his magic had taken shape. Scarlet swallows with difficulty, feeling his magic react even more.

“Um... uh... Cherry you... everything’s fine. I’m here... please don’t cry.”

He approached and knelt before the bathtub, at least the porcelain would hide his erection a little.

  
  


Cherry jumped when she heard someone come in. He quickly wiped his eyes, even though he continued to cry and sob without stopping.

“S-sorry..." he moaned softly while hiding his eyes.

He was shaking a little, not having realized the state of his brother.

"I f-f-feel so d-d-dirty... a-a-and d-d-disgusting..."

He was trying to hide between his arms, stuck in his crisis of tears.

  
  


Scar did not like to see Cherry in this state. Cautiously, he grabbed Cherry’s hands and squeezed them gently so that he would not hide. His face was completely red but the important thing was his little brother.

“It’s not dirty, calm down, Cherry. Itty bitty…”

He sought his words.

“It’s natural, you know. When you feel good or see or think about something very beautiful or nice…”

He hoped to be able to quickly deal with his brother’s crisis so that he could finally leave to deal with his peculiar problem.

“You want to know what I think? I don’t think you’re dirty or disgusting. You’re... fuck, if I may say, I think you’re beautiful.”

  
  


Cherry stiffens a little while feeling him take his hands, turning his face away so that he does not watch him cry. He smelled salt on his magic tongue, tears rolling between the holes in his teeth. He sniffed between two sobs, blushing as he listened to him.

"Y-you... y-you say t-that o-o-only t-to comfort m-me. B-b-but l-look at m-me!"

He turned his face toward him, still crying.

"I’m... d-disfigured... and... I have s-scars and cracks everywhere... even... e-even m-my soul is... i-in th-this state... I-It’s..."

He looked away and had a sad smile, choking a sob in a small bitter laugh:

"...it's j-just... a t-toy’s body.. I u-u-understand w-why... he d-did this... s-so I w-would always b-be a-ashamed o-of m-myself..."

  
  


Scar bit his tongue, that appeared on his mouth, he didn’t like to see his brothers crying, it melted him down. He dropped one of his brother’s hands and gently stroked his face trying to make his tears go away, or at least to keep them away from the cracks on his cheeks.

“You’re not a toy. A toy can’t cry. And for the scars… you know what I think?”

He coughed a little trying not to think about what was going on in his pants.

“I think scars are like... medals, yes. It’s proof that you’re still alive and there to enjoy them. Look at me. Or Boss. We wear our scars proudly. Because even if they come from a horrible event or... or even worse, it just means we survived. There, look at this.”

He lifted one of his sleeves and was able to show his radius and ulna. They were covered in old wounds. The scars seemed to be painted on, the jagged edges intertwined with smaller ones. Creating a gruesome history, some of which were from severe fractures… and others closer to his hand let one imagine an uneasy past.

  
  


Cherry sniffed softly, letting him do it, surprised by his philosophy. He had never considered things from this angle, his former brother has always done everything to make him ashamed to keep him under his control. 

His Grillby had been interested in him for a while... until his arms and legs were covered with cracks. The little skeleton felt so ashamed that he adopted longer clothes from that day on.

He watched Scarlet’s scars, sniffed again. Then, gently, almost timidly, as if he was afraid of hurting him, he passed his wet and heated fingers on his brother’s arm. He looked deeply sad. He could not bear to imagine his family suffering.

  
  


Scar shivered as soon as Cherry put his fingers over one of his scars. This did not help him at all.

“A-anyway… they are very sensitive.’

He let his sleeve fall on his arm and breathed deeply to control himself.

“D’you feel better, Itty bitty? I told you it wasn’t disgusting… So why don’t you take care of yourself, huh? I’ll leave you to it, it’s pretty private stuff.”

He got up gently trying to turn around or place his cane in such a way as to hide the beautiful bump that deformed the base of his pajamas.

  
  


The little Fell quickly removed his fingers when Scar told him that they were sensitive, fearing that they had hurt him. He blushed a little and lowered his head, wiped his cheeks where the tears had finally stopped.

"Y-Yes, that... that’s okay... s...sorry... I... I’ll t-try..."

He did not tell him that he did not know how to manage himself, having never had the need, the desire, or even the right before. He let him go and stayed in the bath for a while, trying to calm down in the hope the magic would disappear.

  
  


Scar came out of the bathroom and glanced to make sure no one saw him. But in the living room, seeing his brothers in the full discussion, except Speedy who was only listening while looking elsewhere. He felt bad, he did not want the Swap to notice him with an erection. Retreating he went back to the bathroom.

“Sorry again…Oh, this is awkward…I can’t go into the living room with the others…”

He kept his back to the bathtub and tried to think of things he didn’t like to do to make his embarrassment go away.

  
  


Cherry was surprised to see him come back but said nothing. He then got up, his magic has not yet disappeared.

"It’s r-nothing, I... I’ll... Leave the bathroom t-to you, a-anyway..."

He removed the plug so that the water could drain, before leaving the bathtub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it, hiding his torso and up to his pelvis.

  
  


Scar breathed deeply.

“Thank you I… you’re going to laugh… I have the same problem as you… as I said, quite natural. Ahem… I just don’t want to go past the others and have Speedy see it… and they would never hear the end of it...”

He was peony red when he turned slightly to check that Cherry was descent.

He was adorable, all shy, and only wrapped in that towel. For a second, he imagined Comic with the same attitude and the thought alone was enough to make him even harder

“Sorry… Sorry… I’m going to wait for you to come out and take care of my problem. Don’t just worry… don’t talk about it, huh? Otherwise, Comic will spend his life reminding me that I got a boner in front of my little brother and Speedy will never forgive me.”

  
  


Cherry nodded softly as if listening to him with only one ear. He was still mostly under the effects of his medication. He bent down to pick up his clothes from the floor, his brilliant magic under the towel being slightly visible. When he straightened up, it was to leave with his clothes, but he froze. Starting to make the connections. Without looking at Scar, he blushed and blew. In an almost fearful voice, because he was afraid that his brother would take it badly or get angry:

"You... Y-You-w-want... h-help w-with that...?"

He swallows, trembling a little.

"I... I’m n-not g-good f-for many th-things b-but… well… I… I c-can help… if… i-if you want…”

He was holding his clothes against him. Maybe it wasn’t something he had the right to offer? What if Comic was mad at him? Or if Scar found him disgusting? He began to feel bad, repeating himself that he should have kept his mouth shut.

  
  


Scar noticed, of course, that his brother had not taken care of him at all. He weighed the pros and cons for a moment.

“Listen, Cherry hum… Help is always welcome in this kind of thing but above all. I want to make sure that… that if we do anything you’re okay with it. And if you help me, I want to help you in return. You’re not going to stay like this, you’re going to get hurt.”

He felt guilty about accepting his brother’s help with everything he knew about him.  He was afraid of being compared to Crown.

“What’s good is that we don’t even have to go too far. We just have to… hum… Give each other a hand.”

  
  


Cherry hesitated. At least he was reassured that Scar did not push him away completely. But he didn’t know if he had the right to let him touch him... Somewhere in his head, he felt like he was betraying Butcher...

This thought disappeared quickly, and he turned his gaze by gently whispering:

"All right, all right..."

He had never really done this before, never consensually, so he didn’t know how to start things. He remained frozen in place, his clothes pressed against him, wondering what he should do now that Scar had accepted.

  
  


Scar was thinking about where to start. It was so easy with Comic. If they wanted to, they would come to the other, and they would just do it simple as that. Here it was Cherry, the youngest of his brothers and one of the most fragile. He didn’t want to influence him and make him do things he didn’t want to do.

“Okay. Let’s start by not freezing our asses off on the floor…”

He took one of the big, hot towels that remained on the towel dryer and placed it on the floor.

“We’ll be better off on it… hem…” He was looking at Cherry. His double was really beautiful to his eyes.

“We may be more comfortable if we are equal, right?”

He began to remove the top of his pajamas. Both his arms were covered with scars, especially concentrated near his wrists. His ribs were not spared, but they were in much better shape than Cherry’s. The only difference was that he seemingly had his floating ribs ripped off. One of his collarbones was thinner than the other and his right scapula was pierced by a long scar as if someone had cut it in half. Without his shirt, Cherry could see his dog collar he had, loose, around his neck. The leather was so worn out that, in some places, the fibers were visible and seemed to be all that held it together.

“Can I…?”

He pointed to the pile of clothes and Cherry’s napkin.

  
  


Cherry remained silent, unable to resist watching him undress. His gaze lingers on his marks for a while, thinking that he had been cruel in telling Scar that he was judging without knowing. He had to go through horrible things. Fixing his collar for a moment, his hand coming around his neck. He wasn’t wearing anything since Marquis destroyed Butcher’s present, and he wasn’t wearing an anti-magic collar. 

Sometimes, the sense of security that his collar brought was missing. He massaged his neck for a few seconds before he realized others were looking at him. Blushing at the question, he nodded sharply. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he let them fiddle with whatever they found. He was also afraid, the memory of his night with Butcher and the consequences it had still haunted him.

  
  


The big Fell took the pile of clothing from his little brother’s hands and placed it on his side. Then, slowly, not to rush him, he removed the towel hiding Cherry’s modesty. He could thus take a better look at him, all these scars were, for him, as a list of exploits that his brother had made. He had overcome, outlasting all that was forced upon him. it was a miracle that he was there… And lives to tell the story of those marks on his bones.

With lightness, he slipped his hands along the arms of little Fell, his fingers drawing the outline of each mark they encountered.

Then he stopped and dropped his pants. Again, there were scars all over. Fracture of the neck of the femur, numerous cracks, he was missing one or two toes on the feet. One of his kneecaps was missing. His pelvis had much less mark, on the other hand, just one or two cracks on the pelvis but his sacrum was really in a bad state. The holes were deformed, some were only a few millimeters away from becoming one.

But he remained proud and upright. Not ashamed of his marks. He hid them just because he was chilly.

He felt a little better now that his rod was released. The blood-red organ stood proudly. Of average size, it was just a bit thick and was decorated with a golden Prince Albert.

“Look, if you don’t want to go too far, as I said, you can just help yourself. You have a choice. You’ll always have a choice, itty-bitty… If you want, I can also change my organs if you prefer.”

He gently stroked Cherry’s face looking into his eyes.

“I let you decide. It’s not too late to stop if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t blame you.”

  
  


Cherry was silent, letting himself be naked. His eyes continued to pass over his brother’s bones, a sad look on his face. He shivered as he felt his caresses on his scars. Sua had burned them, and they were much more sensitive than he would have thought.   
He blushed when he saw Scar’s erect member, observing his sacrum and feet with a restless look. He wanted to talk to him about it, but when he looked up at him and saw his eyes pointed at him and felt his hand on his cheek, he missed a breath and remained silent for a moment.

Then, gently, he put his hand on his own and drew near to him to come and lay his teeth against his cheek, then murmuring against his skull:

"Thank you..."

He was a little scared. To make Comic angry, to make Scar run away like he had made Butcher run away, to betray Butcher, to panic... But he trusted him. Then he slipped his hands on the ribs of his double, watching them slowly descended, caressing his spine, until he took the member of the latter in his hand, starting a slow caress on the whole length.

  
  


Scar was surprised to see his brother take the lead like that. He shivered with pleasure when he felt his brother’s hand caressing him in this way, he had to give it back to him. He realized that he wanted to make him discover what tenderness was. Even if it was impromptu in a bathroom.

“Cherry you are … you are beautiful. Oh, fuck yeah…”

He used one of his hands to bring his body a little closer to that of his smaller double. Then this same hand began to caress very gently, one by one each vertebra, lingering between each.

On the other, he caressed the stop of his iliac bone gently until he descended to his little lips. With the tip of his finger, he made the contours, until he stopped at the level of the clitoris and played with it, with great softness.

  
  


The little skeleton turned to peony red when he heard the compliment. He did not expect it. He continued his caresses gently, lingering on the glans, pressing it with his thumb. He was careful with his claws, taking his time.

He quickly begins to shiver under his caresses, jumping as he feels him playing with his clitoris. The ring that crossed it made the touch much more... Burning. He could not hold back a groan, clinging to Scar with his free hand on his shoulder, his legs shaking. He panted a little, still shivering.

"S-s-sorry...", he murmured as he tried to recover, taken by a discharge of pleasure at each round on his ectoplasmic flesh ball.

  
  


Scarlet groans, gasping, feeling the slight pressure on his glans. Boy, did he love that kind of thing. The hand in Cherry’s back descended to the sacrum. Using the tip of his little finger, the monster began to stimulate one by one each hole in the vertebra, taking his time.

He stopped his gestures hearing him apologize.

“Calm down. Calm down, I got you… mhn… You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re allowed to make as much noise as you want. That’s the only benefit of isolating these… ah… of these walls...”

He resumed his gentle caress and even tried to see what it was like when he gently played the ring attached to the clitoris.

  
  


Cherry breathed deeply to try to calm down, smiling softly as he heard him whine. He was happy to be able to give him pleasure. He pressed a little harder on the tip of his glans before feeling his finger pulled a little on his ring.

Cherry felt like he was getting volts all over his body from his clitoris and his legs suddenly let go as he groaned. He restrains himself with his hand, the other having dropped the penis to try to cushion the slightest fall. His whole body trembled and his pupils were blurred.

  
  


Scar immediately knelt beside his brother, anxious and intrigued by his reaction.

“Cherry, are you okay? I screwed up, didn’t I… Excuse me, I won’t touch you there if it hurts you.”

He gently lifted his brother’s face to better see the expression of his face.

  
  


Cherry was still trembling and red, sitting on his knees. But his expression could not be confused: his pupils formed small red hearts. The mixture between the spike of pain and the spike of pleasure had been quite... intense. 

He was panting, having trouble focusing on his brother.

"S-s-s-sorry... I’m... I’m o-okay... I… d-don’t know wh-what came into me..."

He was relatively shocked by his reaction, having not expected it.

  
  


Scar’s features relaxed upon seeing his expression. He thought he’d upset him when he’d just found one of his brother’s little weaknesses.

He sighed, a little amused to see the little hearts in Cherry’s eyes.

“It’s nothing. It’s okay, I just found a very sensitive point on you.”

Gently, he began to caress the small skeleton in front of him, resuming his sacrum massage with one of his hands, caressing his legs without rushing with the other.

“If I touch a place you don’t want or you want us to stop... tell me right away. Just say stop. And I’ll stop.”

  
  


Cherry swallowed slowly but nodded. He was beginning to come back to his senses. He shivered as his hands began to work again, but said nothing, sitting in the position where he was. On the other hand, he raised his brother’s femurs to place his two hands on his member, surrounding it. He began to go back and forth on it with slowness, the upper hand tightening a little harder than the lower one. He comes to pinch the tip of the glans gently, pressing just a little to give him a maximum of pleasure.

  
  


If it was with someone else, Scar would have stopped everything he was doing just to focus on the feeling of the hands coming and going on his erection. He was growling with pleasure and precum was starting to come out. He wanted Cherry to feel as good as he made him feel.

The hand that caressed the legs of the small skeleton passed between the two femurs to resume their caresses. With the tip of his finger, he replayed with the piercing to give him a great thrill again before stopping and tickle, from the end of another, Cherry’s vagina, waiting for permission.

  
  


The little Fell focused on what he was doing. Taking his time and using the fluid to lubricate his fingers and rub it more easily. He could not help but moan again as he felt his partner touching him, closing his eyes, stopping the time that his tremors were calming a little, his forehead resting on Scar’s shoulder. Breathing deeply, biting his tongue so as not to groan again, feeling his finger against his entrance. He nodded softly, almost unconsciously, as he resumed his movements a little more quickly, taken in his pleasure.

  
  


Scar perceived the slight head movement of his brother and slowly brought one of his fingers into the passage and began in his turn a slow movement, in and out.

At times, one of his other fingers moved slightly to stimulate the little pearl of magic above it.

The great Fell panted, grunted, groaned softly at Cherry’s movements. If he continued, he would soon be relieved.

  
  


Cherry kept trying to focus on his own hands, even though the pleasure was starting to get quite intense. The worst part was when Scar touched his clitoris at the same time. The little Fell again had hearts in his eyes, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he kept his forehead against his collarbone. He continued his movements, even if he lost coordination. He had a small squeak when his brother touched the piercing again, causing him to tighten his grip abruptly and accidentally as his inner walls began to contract, a sign that he was close to the edge too.

  
  


Scarlet felt that his brother was as close as he was too sweet deliverance. He slipped a second finger into his brother’s passage and tried to stimulate the clitoris and its ring as much as possible. However, he kept going back and forth slowly, not wanting to force the little skeleton against him.

His pelvis moved mechanically to imitate the movement of his hands.

“F-fuck, Cherry… I…” He grumbled when he felt all the bones of his body vibrating with pleasure, his shaft poured out its dark red seed.

  
  


Cherry groaned louder when he felt him doing it. Retraining himself to not bite Scarlet’s collarbone, trembling with pleasure. Feeling the rapid stimulation with the slow movement in him, he was sent over the edge and collapsed on his brother, his body contracting abruptly as his elder one emptied between his fingers.

The little one continued to caress him much more slowly, helping him to finish pouring himself out, before simply letting himself go against him, panting. He was still trembling from his orgasm, shaken by small spasms.

  
  


Scarlet gently pulled out his fingers, letting the magic fade away. His own gradually disappeared. He cleaned his fingers on the towel on the floor, rubbing them, and then pressed Cherry against him. A happy sigh left his lungs, it felt good. He wanted to remain there in silence. He gently caressed the top of Cherry’s skull with affection.

There was nothing to say. This moment after having made his partner come, this moment of calm where he could just stay against someone in silence after happiness and pleasure shared, was what he loved the most in sex.

  
  


Cherry shuddered when he felt Scar’s phalanges leave his magic, which soon disappeared. He let himself go against his brother, feeling... incredibly well. The strokes on his head, the general feeling of pleasure he felt... everything was perfect.

It was... the first time in his entire life that he felt this way after an intimate moment. He clung to Scar gently, holding his arms around his neck, his head still resting against his collarbone as he began to cry in silence. With his eyes closed, the red tears ran down his brother’s bones, while he held him against him with all his weak strength.

"Th-Thank you... Th-thank you Scarlet... Tha-thank you..."

  
  


Scar smiled, happy. If he could remain in this calm, this sweetness, he would do it all his life. He replied very gently.

“You’re welcome, itty bitty… Thank you.”

He kissed his little brother’s forehead.

“I think you need a little nap. Come on, let’s get dressed… Forgive me, I don’t think I can carry you this time.”

He felt a little weak even if he didn’t show it. He hated the new weakness of his body and looked forward to the day when he would be out of breath for nothing.

  
  


Cherry nodded softly. He was beginning to realize that he too was completely exhausted.

He slowly moved away from Scar, his joints a little stiffened, to get dressed. His legs were still shaking a little. He checked that Scar had finished dressing too and then opened the door. He unconsciously rubbed his eyes, having difficulty keeping them open as he went to the living room to then go to his room or to go to the couch, he did not know yet.

  
  


Scar rose with difficulty, helping himself with the bathtub. Picking up the towel, he rolled it into a ball and put it in the laundry basket. Then before putting on his pajamas, he got his cane back. He needed it this time.

Following Cherry close, they left the room. And as he expected, Boss asked him.

“What were you two doing?

-Cherry wasn’t feeling well, so I stayed with him until he got better.”

Comic glanced suspiciously at him. Speedy glanced at his little brother.

“A-are you feeling better?”

  
  


The little skeleton was just too tired to blush. He fell into the couch shaking his head with a small sound of content. Then, slowly, he lay down, curled in a ball, his eyes closing themselves he struggled to stay awake. Between the drugs, his seizure, and his orgasm, he was exhausted. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep on the couch, despite the surrounding noise.

  
  


Scar took a nap after that too. The day went relatively well. When the two Fell awoke, the others had chosen board games to play as a family…


	8. Comic's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry can't sleep and ask a story to his big brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our Beta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check on her tumblr.  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/

That evening, Speedy was put on sleeping pills. The poor monster slept less and less so, without it, it was almost impossible for him to sleep a full night. Boss having gone to work for the night, Cherry didn’t have his story or hug. He thought he was in good enough shape to not need it, thanks to the medication and the good day he had... But in the middle of his sleep, he woke up screaming. His left eye was burning with red magic as he struggled to breathe. He tried to wake up Speedy, unsuccessfully...

In a flash of lucidity, he managed to reach his door. He cried, sobbing to not be able to breathe. Coughing and shaking, leaning on the wall to move on. He quickly reached Scar’s room and fell practically on the handle, opening the door on his knees. He continued to cough between two watery moans, his magic still escaping from his eye.

"S-Scaaaaaar...! He-... Heeeelp meee...!"

He coughed violently, scratching the ground trying to breathe, without success. He had not even been able to see the room or his brother, beginning to see a blur.

  
  


Scar and Comic woke up, both startled. Comic wondered what was going on and the other was just pissed off to be awake after such a good night.

The two brothers and lovers had not planned to be awakened like this… Normally, Comic had to go back to his room before everyone got up, as usual.

But recognizing Cherry’s voice, the two got up, put their pants back, and came to see what was wrong. Scar immediately took Cherry in his arms.

“Hey, itty bitty! Calm down, everything’s fine, everything’s fine, did you have a nightmare?”

Comic checked that the youngest of the family has no injury, inflicted by himself or others.

“breathe brother, calm down.”

  
  


Cherry only had the claws that started to bleed from the ground. He saw nothing, continuing to cry, clinging to what he could.

"He w-w-was there...! He-he was there, he... he w-w-was t-touching me a-and I..."

He coughed again, beginning to drool as he still could not catch his breath.

"...aaaaaam scaaaaaared...!"

He began to sob against Scar, trembling like a leaf. But at least he did not struggle as he sometimes did during his crises.

  
  


The two brothers grin together. Scar gently began to rock the little Fell in his arms while Comic treated his claws as he could.

“Hush… Breathe Cherry… he’s not here, no one will hurt you here.”

Comic began to gently massage his little brother’s back.

“don’t be afraid. you have your two big brothers watching over you. calm down, breathe.”

They were both talking very slowly as if they were saying that to a child who had a bad dream.

“Come on, itty bitty. Come with us.”

The great Fell rose with difficulty, helped by Comic, and they moved together to the brenbags that Scar had installed when he was so weak that he fell at almost every step. Falling on a poof hurts less than on the floor.

  
  


Cherry clung to Scar as a child would have, continuing to cry and tremble. But already their words and caresses allowed him to catch his breath a little more easily. Once on the beanbag, the Fell made himself as small as possible, curling up on himself while continuing to cry softly, sobbing with the face hidden by his hands. He was really in a state of panic and sought to hide while being as close as possible to the sources of heat that surrounded him.

  
  


The two brothers remained to cuddle and caress the third until Comic had an idea. Something he hadn’t done for a long time because the last time was when his brother, his real brother, was eight years old. He went to fetch the blanket from Scar’s bed and wrapped everyone in it.

“look, Cherry, with all this, nobody can attack us. let’s calm down. do you want to _sleep_ with Scar tonight?”

The Fell took a look at Comic which meant “shut up” his cheeks were a little red.

“We have our duvet fort, all we need is for the captain to calm down.” continued the Tale.

Cherry wasn’t a kid, but it was the kind of cute family thing that might work.

  
  


Cherry shriveled a little more on himself when Comic went away. But once under the quilt, he felt the warmth of the two skeletons around him, and his breathing began to calm down gently. He continued to cry but now he was just sniffing, still trembling a little. Turning to Comic, sticking to Scar, looking at him with a sort of hope. He felt almost protected here... Crown never hurt him in Scar’s room... Well, not this way. Because even if he slept in his own, it was the place where Crown had taken his second tooth and where he had preferred to block his memory than to remember completely what had happened.

His voice was hoarse and broken when he whispered:

"S-s-sorry f-f-for… F-for a-awaken y-y-you..."

  
  


Comic and Scar sighed with one voice and felt him calm a little. The Fell still held his little brother in his arms, all against him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He yawned. “You did the right thing. What worries me is that you’re still having nightmares… You don’t usually come looking for me, what changes?”

Comic didn’t care why. At least Cherry wasn’t really in danger.

“it’s okay. the important thing is that you’re a little better now.”

  
  


Cherry sniffed softly staying like that, still shaking a little.

"U-Usually... S-Speedy d-d-don’t sleep... or a-a-awakes himself..."

He coughed a little, having trouble using his voice. He tried to wipe his eyes, wanting to show that he could be brave.

"Y-Yes, s-... sorry... I...m-m-maybe I sh-should l-leave… l-leave y-you alone..."

He was afraid to have disturbed them, panic having passed, he was back conscious of what he may have interrupted. He made the link with the presence of Comic in Scar’s room...

  
  


The two friends exchanged a look. They had no idea of the violence of Cherry’s nightmares… and they had left Speedy to deal with these crises all this time, alone… in his condition.

The two Sans couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“No, no. We’re not going to let you sleep alone after what you just did to us.

-yep. Well, technically you sleep with Speed but with the dose we gave him, he’s going to sleep for a while tonight. Nah, we’ll be relieved if you stay here.”

Comic and Scar nodded their heads at the same time. They agreed on this point.

  
  


Cherry watched them for a while before he curled up on himself again. He blamed himself. Not only did he wake them up, but they were worried about him... He had a weak hiccup when he wiped away the tears that continued to flow gently to the side of his skull. He wanted to hide, disappear into the beanbag or teleport somewhere else, even if it was impossible.

Closing his eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly so as not to disturb them, even if he had not calmed down completely.

"S-sorry...", he whispered, hoping to be forgotten afterward.

  
  


Scar was exhausted and almost fell asleep with Cherry in his arms. He still didn’t have enough stamina to stay awake when he hadn’t slept much...

Comic was having fun seeing his brother and best friend drowsing like that. But he was completely awake.

“well… you need to sleep, Cherry. like Scar. is there something that helps you sleep when you’re having trouble? a herbal tea or something?”

  
  


Cherry hesitated when he heard Comic. He didn’t want to bother her with it... But since he was not yet able to sleep, he whispered:

"U-Usually..., B-Boss r-read... m-me a-a bedtime... s-story... t-to help me... b-b-but I d-don’t w-w-want t-to bother you C-Comic. Y-you a-already d-did a lot f-for me, I... I d-don’t w-want t-to d-d-disturb y-you m-more..."

  
  


“a story, huh?”

Comic soupira, he didn’t know many stories except Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny but it wasn’t interesting without the pictures. And maybe Cherry was too smart to appreciate stories for toddlers.

“What kind of story do you want? I don’t think you can count on Scar to tell a story, but I can try.”

they could, indeed, hear the big Fell snoring.

  
  


Cherry couldn’t help but have a faint laugh when she heard her comment, feeling Scar sleeping against him. He sniffed and wiped his cheeks gently.

"A-Any… it’s hearing s-someone t-talk that h-helps… I… It’s l-like... Like h-having s-someone t-taking c-care of m-me that h-helps. ”

He blushed, uncomfortable, feeling ashamed to admit something like that.

  
  


The Tale reflected on a story. He wasn’t going to knock his brother out with a lecture on quantum physics or fluid dynamics… even if it was boring in itself. He decided to tell a story that he knew well. Too well.

“so… it’s a guy’s story. a guy who made a lot of mistakes in his life, the biggest one is that he didn’t get involved in time. because of this guy, his only family, his friends, his very world have disappeared whereas if he had acted, they would still be there.”

The tone of the tale was darker, he still hated himself for it.

“that guy was hurt, you know, pretty badly. ae was really about to die. but doctors found him and treated him when he didn’t want to. he was tired, too tired, and didn’t want anyone else to take care of him. ae didn’t deserve it anyway.

when he was able to leave those doctors, he felt lost. there were too many people out there and especially too many people that made him think of his family. so he did what he always did best, he ran away.

he hated where he had landed and, maybe he wanted to die for good, he refused to look for something to survive. he was just running away.”

He was thinking back to that dark time in his life.

“he ran away for so long, without eating anything, that his imagination began to play tricks on him. he thought he saw his family on the street and ran after them but, of course, it wasn’t him. he would never see his family again. but he thought he saw him again and followed him until he arrived in a dark part of the city, dark with its large buildings but very warm on the monstrous relations.

this guy had still followed the wrong family but it had led him close to a rather strange family, two brothers who only got along because they had to. he didn’t have time to talk to them that he had fainted. he just heard the biggest of the two say they’re taking him with them.

when the guy woke up, he met the brother who looked a lot like him, just rougher and brutal in his way of doing things. he taught him a lot about where he was, why he was there, and even gave him a name.”

Comic looked at Scar for a moment with all the affection and gratitude of the world.

“the guy even found a small job in one of the buildings that belong to the tallest brother, it helped him to hold out. and one day they both asked him to join their family… and you know what the guy said?”

  
  


Cherry listened silently. At first, he thought he was just trying to fall asleep... but soon he realized that Comic was telling him his story. Then his tears dried up, his tremors ceased, and he watched his brother for a long time, without saying anything, listening to his past with a heartache. The poor man had lost all the people who loved him from his previous life, like Speedy...

Slowly, Cherry reached to his brother to bring him closer to him, since he could not move, prisoner of Scar’s arms. He laid his head against the plexus of the Tale and murmured:

"He... He said yes... A-and he did well… I… I’m ha-happy t-to have y-you as b-brother...“

He closed his eyes, huddled between his two elders, feeling carried away by his fatigue.

"Thank you so much..."

  
  


Comic smiled and looked at his little brother affectionately. He sat comfortably on the beanbag to stay against Scar and Cherry.

“I’m happy to be your brother too. good night, bro.”

He adjusted the blanket so that the three of them were warm and closed his eyes.

  
  


Completely enveloped in the blanket and by his brothers, exhausted by his crisis and his nightmare, Cherry was not long to fall asleep.


	9. Out of the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone panic !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The next morning, he woke up much fitter than in the past few days and quietly got up to take his medicine and prepare breakfast for everyone. He took the time to do something so that even Boss would feel in shape, despite his night’s work, when he would come home to sleep

  
  


The first to wake up to the smell of breakfast was Scar and Comic.

Scar was still sleepy but Comic was in its usual state.

“hello Cherry, wow, you made us a real feast this morning.

-It’s good to see you getting back on your feet.”

Boss arrived a few minutes later on the elevator, his eyes were marked with deep bags. He yawned, saying.

“Hello everyone.”

He passed by to caress the top of the skull of the three brothers and then sat down, tired.

“I guess you made breakfast, Cherry. It smells heavenly. You could be a real cook with your talent.”

  
  


Cherry smiled when he saw his brothers and then Boss. On the other hand, he turned to peony red when he heard the compliments. He darkened a bit and quickly thanked Boss before serving everyone.

"I..i’llll see if Speed’s awake... E-Eat while it’s hot..."

He left quickly, feeling that his soul beat faster. He went to his room and entered slowly, trying to see if Speedy was still asleep.

  
  


They didn’t have to be told twice to serve themselves. Boss in particular had worked all night to deal with an urgent problem concerning one of his factories and had held several meetings with representatives of the night shift.

In Cherry’s room, the bed was made, everything was tidy. Speedy was no longer in the bed. The bathroom was open, no one inside. Speedy was nowhere to be found. There was just a note on the desk, saying that he needed air. That he was apologizing for being a burden to the family and that he would come back.

  
  


Cherry was surprised to see the empty bed. He searched the room... until he fell on the bill. His breath was cut, he became livid, and he began to tremble, tears in his eyes.

"N-No..."

Suddenly he started running to the elevator. He tried to open it, but he had no key, so he started yelling at it, crying. He wasn’t thinking clearly.

"Open the fuck up!"

He knocked on the doors and tried to open himself with his claws.

  
  


The three brothers got up from one man when they saw Cherry running towards the elevator, he looked so panicked that they all thought he was having a seizure at first. The first one to the elevator was Boss.

“Cherry, Cherry calm down, what’s going on?”

Cherry kept banging on doors until Boss joined him. There he looked up with tears at him and collapsed on his legs, sobbing softly.

"S-Speedy... he... he’s gone..."

He held in his trembling hands the note left by his brother.

  
  


Boss became livid and the other two had made their pupils disappear from their eyes. Comic was the first to talk.

“no, it can’t be… he has to be somewhere…”

Scar did not comment and ran, as fast he could with his cane, looking in the other rooms. Boss, took out his card.

“It can’t be. Speedy’s not the type to do that. But if you’re right, he can’t be far away, we’ll find him!”

  
  


Cherry continued to sob in silence. Feeling like an abyss of despair consumed his thoughts. He felt it was his fault. Thinking that he was completely responsible for Speedy’s escape. It was his fault that he failed to help. The Swap clung to him and the little Fell felt that he had failed. He was also not allowed to go out to look for him. But he was probably not going to stay there. He got up as he could while waiting for the elevator to arrive, leaning against the wall.

"I-I... I-I have to come... I-I-I c-come with you, B-Boss..."

  
  


The Papyrus was going to say no, but on second thought, he realized he couldn’t find Speedy without Cherry to help him. First because Speedy always remained so far away from him and then because Cherry was the only one who could touch the Swap without creating an uncontrollable panic attack.

Waiting for the elevator, he grabbed a big jacket, Scar’s, and placed it on Cherry’s shoulders.

“Stay with me no matter what.

-what about us, Boss?

-Comic, stay here with Scar in case he comes back in the meantime, and we miss him.”

The lift arrived and the Papyrus entered with his little brother. He took his hand to reassure him, and to reassure himself. On the other, he used the elevator’s internal intercom to ask the guards if anyone had seen Speedy come out… and it was indeed the case.

  
  


Cherry let himself go, putting on the sleeves with difficulty. He was still crying and still trembling, the paper squeezed in his hands. He was trying to calm down as the elevator went down, taking Boss’s hand. Once outside, he followed him obediently, not knowing where to go. He just wanted to find him, hug him, and apologize for not being there for him when he needed it.

  
  


Boss started looking, running left and right, asking the monsters he met if they hadn’t seen Speedy somewhere. For long tics, they had no leads until they came across an Asgore who had noticed a Sans de Swap panicked somewhere in an alley. Rushing, the Papyrus went to look for the alley in question, and, indeed, Speedy was there. He trembled from head to toe and hyperventilated.

Speedy was familiar with the streets around the towers. But after all these months locked up, he felt like he was lost and regretted having decided to go out alone to prove that he was no longer a dead weight. That he could still be useful by going to get breakfast. There he was paralyzed, frightened by the monsters who came and went in the street. As soon as someone stopped to ask him if it was okay, he yelled and ran in a random direction that, in the end, he was lost. He couldn’t find the bakery… fortunately the height of the Boss Tower made it possible to find it again if he had to give up.

He had large tear marks on his cheeks and was pinned against a wall. Boss stopped at a good distance from his brother, he was afraid of scaring him even more.

  
  


Cherry had hardly followed the Papyrus, his small legs, and his panic not helping. But when they finally came upon Speedy, the little Fell ran to his brother. Falling on his knees before him, he took him in his arms and wept against him, caressing his back and skull.

"S-Speedy... y-You’re here... I was so scared...! It-It’s okay, I-I’m here... I w-will bring you home..."

  
  


Speedy jumped when Cherry hugged him until he realized who he was.

“Ch-ch-cherry…?”

He clung to his little brother with force. He began to cry, loud. To his ears, he sounded so ridiculous.

“I… s-sorry! I j-j-just wanted to… I…”

Boss looked at the scene sadly, he had only one desire, to take his two brothers in his arms. But he could not. he could only listen.

“I j-just w-wanted t-to b-bring b-b-breakfast for e-everyone… I’m u-useless…!”

  
  


Cherry grimaced as he heard it, giving him his best embrace. He slowly pushed him away just to be able to look him in the eyes, looking serious.

"N-No, y-you’re not useless... It’s... it’s th-thanks to y-you if I ho-hold on... It’s th-thanks to y-you if th-the f-family s-stand-up... I’m-I’m... so sorry... t-to l-let you think th-this stuff..."

He sighed sadly and took him back in his arms.

"C-Come, l-let’s go home we..."

He tried to get up and make his brother rise, despite his weakness due to his crisis. He was not to show his state.

"B-Boss e-is here... is this v-it going to go...?"

  
  


Little Swap was afraid to look Cherry in the eye and looked away. He let himself up without hesitation however but shook his head when Cherry told him that Boss was there.

“S-sorry… sorry!”

The Papyrus turned its back on his brothers. He was going to bring a car. The two San’s were not able to make the journey on foot. And Speedy wouldn’t let him carry him anymore. The last time was when he came home.

Speedy, continued to blend in as an excuse.

“I j-just w-wanted to m-make a s-s-surprise. For e-everyone!”

  
  


No longer knowing what to say, Cherry kept him close, fondling his back for a long time, trying to calm him by gently kissing his forehead.

"S-Speed, c-calm down, okay...? Th-That was very n-nice of you... N-Next time, w-we’ll go to with everyone, o-okay? Us two, w-with S-Scar or Comic... B-But d-don’t go alone anymore, p-please..."

He repressed a shiver, having tears in his eyes again.

"I love you... I w-would never f-forgive myself if s-something happened t-to you…”

  
  


Boss called Comic to warn him that everything was fine and that they had found Speedy unharmed.

The Swap hung on to Cherry and cried. He nodded his head, next time he wouldn’t go alone. He was too dependent on others… He felt below everything. He said nothing more and only cried on the big jacket.

The limousine didn’t take long to arrive. But Boss didn’t go in, he didn’t want Speedy to feel uncomfortable and walked home.

  
  


Cherry guided Speedy to the car and looked sadly at the Boss. telling him that he would take care of Speedy before getting into the limousine. He kept his brother against him, rocking him gently. He was sorry to have left him like that... closing his eyes, simply taking advantage of his contact and trying to tell himself that everything was fine now.

  
  


Once in the car, Speedy spoke softly. He wanted to explain himself, he had to explain himself. Babbling, he said.

“I know that … that y-you gave me a sleeping pill again. Th-then y-you weren’t  there when I woke up. I’ve seen you a-and S-scar and C-co-comic…”

He did not express what went into his head seeing them like that. The feeling of abandonment. For him, he was forced to sleep so that he would no longer be a burden and so that his brothers could spend a fair moment between them… without him to ruin everything.

“S-so I…I w-wanted to m-make a s-surprise and…and p-prove that I.. I’m n-not useless. That… that I can d-do th-things on my own.”

  
  


Cherry pressed his brother against him and whispered:

"You are not useless... You... You are a magician of locks...! You should use this talent, when you get better...! A-and... y-you know what? If you do that, I’ll try to find a j-job too, okay...?"

Then he sighed deeply:

"F-for... For the sleeping pills... It was to make you sleep without having nightmares..."

He looked deeply sad.

"I... I had a c-crisis last night... that’s... that’s why I was with Comic and Scar... I’m... I’m sorry..."

  
  


Speedy murmured.

“The l-l-lockpicking…a-as if it gave a t-true job… I’m n-not a th-thief…”

the thought of being a locksmith was boring anyway. He didn’t like to set locks, what he liked was to find how to force them. He felt even worse and a little angry when he heard the explanations for the sleeping pill and his solitary awakening.

“I could have helped if I hadn’t been f-f-forced to sleep…”

They had arrived in front of the towers. Comic and Scar were downstairs and waiting, they were relieved to see their brothers. If they could, they would have run to meet them and held them both, especially Speedy, but they didn’t want to cause another crisis. The journey in the elevator was long and silent. Speedy, on reaching the floor, asked to go back to bed.

He needed to think.

  
  


Cherry could not add anything. He felt bad. The Swap was right, he knew it. But seeing his brother unable to sleep broke his heart. So he remained silent.

Once in the apartment, he went to prepare a plate for Speedy and knocked on the door before returning. He had a low gaze.

"S-Speed...? I... I made you some food... I... I wanted to tell you that... I-if you want... I c-could you teach you how to... cook...? Like how y-you helped me l-learn lock picking..."

  
  


When Cherry came to see him, Speedy was in bed playing with the rope of his prestidigitation kit, he made knots that looked complex and then untied them with one hand and then started again.

He took the plate without any intention of eating the contents, even if it must have been very good. In the past, he liked to try to cook. It amused him, and he knew that his brothers thought it was funny to see him do his best while he practiced disasters in the kitchen. Now he felt more like he’d been mocked for years.

“B-but… I’m a disaster in the kitchen...”

  
  


Cherry sighed as he heard him. But he sat down softly in front of him and watched him do his tricks, before whispering:

"And magician? Do shows in the hospital to please people? If there were children in the Citadel, I would have told you to do it for them, but..."

He looked sad, passing a hand over his non-existent belly slowly.

  
  


Speedy put down his ropes and started playing with his food from the end of his fork. It was an idea, magician… But, yes, it was sad not to be able to do that for children, he loved children.

“It’s…it’s an idea… Let me think about it…”

  
  


"Alright..."

He watched and rose slowly.

"Won’t you... Won’t you play with me this afternoon...? I’ll... I’ll go wash up then... It’ll give you time to chose the game..."

He went to get clothes from the dressing room before heading for the bathroom.

  
  


By the time Cherry was in the bathroom, Speedy had gone back to the kitchen to put the contents of his plate in a Tupperware and come back. Comic and Scar asked him how he felt, he didn’t answer, he didn’t want to lie to them. Apartment, Boss had arrived and had gone to sleep. He had given a small message for Speedy to the other two that the small skeleton read with attention once back in the room. Crumpling the paper just afterward and throwing it in the trash, without getting mad.

He lay down and, when Cherry came out, he agreed to play with him.

In the middle of the game, he ends up asking him.

“T-tomorrow, can we t-try to g-get out?”

He hoped for a yes. He hoped that his failure was not a sign that he was too broken to go outside...

  
  


Cherry came back and offered a deck of cards. It was basic and, even for him, the game was pleasant and without head-holding.

Once the question was asked, little Fell took the time to reflect, putting his cards on the ground.

"... I don’t know. I’d like to say yes, but we need someone to accompany us. I’m not allowed out, normally I don’t even have my pass... but if someone is with us, then maybe? W-We could ask Comic to come, go shopping and come back? Would you like that?"

He did not know if it was wise and knew that getting permission could be complicated. Besides, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to go out... but for Speedy, he’d make an effort.

  
  


Speedy nodded his head. He wanted to at least try to get better, he really wanted to, but for that, the others had to give him a chance…

“O-okay… C-can we also go b-buy thing t-to make tacos? Even f-fake meat?”

Maybe he was pushing his luck a little too far…

When the question was put to the rest of the family, they saw no objection. Cherry was doing better every day and hadn’t had a “Jazz crisis” in a while, so as long as he was with Comic or Scar, plus their bodyguards, he was fine. Boss was even very proud of their initiative.


	10. Away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is back with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

The next day, they got out as scheduled. With Comic, they went to the store to go shopping. Speedy was panicked but Cherry did not let go of his hand to support him, even if he was not in very good condition. They found everything they needed and Cherry used his money, which he rarely used, to pay for fake meat to please the Swap.

The return was delicate, but everything went well and Cherry prepared the tacos with the help of his brother.

After this successful outing, the two youngest asked more and more to go out, always accompanied, to rehabilitate themselves. 

That day, they were at Swap Park, with Scar, playing quietly. Cherry would have liked to offer fight training, but he was unable to fight. So they were playing like kids, chasing each other between the fake trees, laughing.

None of them were aware that someone watched them from afar. 

  
  


Speedy was still uncomfortable outside. He hid whenever there was a Papyrus insight, but he wasn’t as panicked as the first time. They were in a remote corner of the park, where he used to come to practice sometimes. They had only two bodyguards with them, Boss had insisted on more but Scar had argued that too much bodyguard would draw too much attention and that their brothers didn’t need that.

Even though the Swap District was the stronghold of the SOULs, it was certain that no one would dare directly attack Boss’s brothers. And then in the park, there were a lot of benches, perfect for Scar.

Speedy was running to try and catch Cherry. He was not shaking as much as before  and the fact that they were a little isolated helped him to behave a little like his old self.

In the middle of their game, he stopped when he noticed two guards approaching, two Papyrus. He sat on the ground, closed his eyes, and tried to calm the trembling of his bones.

The guards were com ing towards them, one pointed at Scar.

“Excuse us for bothering you, gentlemen. You are the Comic Sans named Scar Font, correct? We have been told that you will be found in this park.”

The Sans looked at the guards, surprised. They must have been new to not know who he was.

“Comic’s my brother, hehehe. Yeah, that’s me. What can I do for you?

-We’re going to ask you to come with us, sir, you have a charge of assault on a Blook.”

  
  


Cherry laughed softly when he saw Speedy chasing him. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the guards. Turning to his brother, he quickly came back to him and sat down on his knees to hug him gently, caressing his back while rocking him.

"I-It’s all right, Speed, they’re not coming near us..."

On the other hand, he decomposed when he heard them. He wanted to get up to go see Scar, but he couldn’t leave the Swap... he kept holding him, watching Big Fell and the two Papyrus with a worried look. At least their bodyguards remained... But he did not want to be separated from his brother...

  
  


Scar grunted badly. He didn’t like it at all. He knew that he could leave the station within an hour if he acted wisely and without causing a scene.

“Fuck it… Okay, I’ll follow you, but before I do, I’m with my brothers and I have to talk to them before I follow you.”

He got up from his bench and approached the younger two, staying at a fair distance not to add to Speedy’s misfortune.

“Don’t worry, bros, I’ll be back very soon. But don’t stay there. Drive home with the guards. I’ll take care of this.”

Speedy clung to Cherry’s arm. He didn’t want Scar to leave and to be alone just with the bodyguards.

“D-don’t go!

-Don’t worry, Speed, everything is fine. I’m just going to pay a fine and it’ll be over. After all, I have my contacts heheh. But I want you to be safe, so go!”

He returned with the two Papyrus.

“Let’s go, guys. I won’t make a fuss.”

One of the Papyrus nodded his head and opened the way, the second, a Tale, turned to the two other San’s and said.

“Sorry, we’re just doing our job” before joining his colleague.

The bodyguards talked among themselves and one of the two followed Scar. He could not leave the Sans alone either. The remaining guard, a Dogamy from Tale, approached Speedy and Cherry.

“We have to go.”

  
  


Cherry also wanted to keep his brother but could do nothing. He had tears in his eyes and breathed faster, trembling a little. He deeply inspired and took it upon himself to stand up and help Speedy do the same.

"A-alright... We’ll follow you to the limo... c-can you warn B-Boss, please?"

He began to walk behind the Dogami... when suddenly a stick flew over everyone’s heads. The guard went after it, an unfortunate reflex from a good doffi. Cherry felt a chilling breath as he heard a voice just behind him:

"Sleep..."

Without being able to control itself, the small skeleton slowly collapsed back, falling into the arms of the Napstablook. 

Jazz had a big tender smile as he lifted the  Fell in his arms, before observing Speedy.

"Hello. You, you’re coming with me?"

He took a quiet step with Cherry, returning to his car. Opening the door, slipped the little Fell in, and installed it properly before pushing, signaling the Swap to go up. He was always as pleasant and smiling.

  
  


Speedy wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t know, but  the robot had his restraining order lifted in the morning. The little Swap shouted.

“Cherry!”

He started shaking again, retreating. But his brother needed help. He couldn’t let Jazz take Cherry away like that.

“L-l-let him go! He w-won’t...c-come w-with you…” he started hyperventilating again. He had to defend his brother, prevent the car from leaving. Without thinking, he invoked one of his complex maze of bones around Jazz and his car. Maybe the guard would come back soon enough to help him.

“Ch-cherry w-wake up!”

  
  


Jazz sighed softly but invoked his shields.

"You know, you have two options. Either you come up with me and I’ll be nice to you two, or you stay here and I’ll go with Cherry, but you won’t know if Cherry’s okay. Oh and don’t count on the guard, it’s a stick that I manipulate magically. In a little while, the guard will be in the Tale District."

He smiles kindly, not moving a bit.

"So what? Are you coming up or staying here?"

He began to close the door to press his choice, knowing full well that he would not leave his brother alone.

  
  


Tears poured down his cheeks as he heard the wrong choice. He couldn’t leave Cherry alone… He saw the robot slowly closing the door and rushed.

“I’m coming! D… D-don’t h-hurt us p-p-please...”

He got into the car, trembling like a leaf, and checked his brother’s condition. That he fell asleep like that was not normal.

  
  


Jazz let the Swap get in with a smile and closed the door behind him. He went up in his turn, locked the car, and went in one direction. He made many detours to make Speedy lose his bearings.

"Don’t worry, I always keep my promises. I wouldn’t hurt you. I’d even let you be together forever. I just want to cure Cherry of the violence of his world and keep him as my muse. I will make sure everything will be fine."

Cherry seemed to sleep peacefully, not reacting especially.

  
  


In the middle of the road, Speedy had pulled out his phone to send a message to Boss, tell him what was going on, that Jazz had picked up him and Cherry, and that he didn’t know where they were. He asked for help over and over again. Boss said to give him details of where they were, things he could spot that would help find them. But Speedy could not concentrate and find important details, he panicked and cried, his vision was blurred with tears.

  
  


Once arrived, Jazz picked up the little Fell and invited Speedy to follow him to a beautiful house, guiding him to a certain room. He gently laid Cherry on the bed and whispered something near his ear before heading for the door.

"There you go. Be good!"

He closed the door and locked it. Of course, it was equipped to block all magic. And Cherry awoke gently, yawning, as after a nap.

  
  


When he arrived, he put his phone away, hoping that the robot would not pick him up and follow him. There was no one around to cry out for help. His legs were shaking so much that he fell once or twice. He didn’t want to stay too close to this stranger, but he didn’t want to leave his brother either.

“B-b-but there’s nothing to cure! L-let u-us go, please!”

He was locked in the room with Cherry. As soon as the robot was away from his brother, little Swap rushed to snuggle up against him. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, but before answering, he had to make sure Cherry was okay.

Speedy was relieved to see that his brother was waking up.

“Cherry! Ch-cherry I-I’m so sorry he…”

  
  


Cherry slowly raised his eyes to his brother, having trouble understanding. He pressed Speedy against him while trying to stand up.

"S-Speed? You’re alright? W-we’re back...?"

He looked around and quickly unleashed. He had no idea where he was.

"S-Speed...? W-We... we’re not... at home...? W-We... where are we?"

He had no memory of what happened after Scar left.

  
  


Speedy squeezed in and cried even louder against Cherry.

“I don’t know! J-jazz made you sleep an-and he was going to take you away and I couldn’t leave you alone!”

  
  


Cherry let him do it shivering, hugging him. He kissed his forehead, trying not to let his voice tremble.

"C-calm down, okay...? It’s... It’s going to... W-We’re gonna... we’re going to get through this."

He breathed deeply and laid his hands on Speedy’s cheeks, fondling him gently with his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"S-Speed, keep calm... I swear... Jazz won’t hurt you. Okay? A-And..."

He looked a little uncertain.

"I... I don’t think he’ll hurt me either... S-So w-we’ll think together about how to get out of here, okay...?"

  
  


Speedy nodded, feeling a little calmer thanks to his little brother’s words.

“W-w-what dies he wants?! E-except that s-stupid idea that you are ill… W-why lock us both here? “

He felt his phone vibrate again and took it out.

“I told B-boss what’s going on… he wants me to help him find us.”

He turned on his phone and looked at the messages. Boss seemed to be under a lot of stress, and he also had a message from Comic and Scar asking him to hang in there, that they were coming to get them out.

  
  


“I don’t know... I don’t know re-..."

He froze when he saw the phone. He slowly felt his consciousness slip... Since Jazz had put him to sleep, his conditioning had resurfaced... He reacted without realizing it.

Rising, he pulled the phone out of Speedy’s hands and walked away from him. He raised it as high as he could and suddenly threw it on the ground. Then he raised his foot and crushed it to destroy it completely.

  
  


Speedy was in the middle of a message saying that Cherry woke up when his brother ripped the phone out of his hands.

“Cherry?! Wh-what are you do…”

He opened wide eyes as his brother sprayed his phone.

“Stop! Cherry! You break o-our only chance to get out! S-Stop!'

He got up and grabbed him from behind to keep him away from the debris on his phone. Maybe he could fix it… but with what tools? And… and it was such a complicated thing, how he could know where what was going where. He squeezed the pieces in his hands, his brother became weird again…

“It… it was o-our only… our only chance…”

  
  


Cherry was still not there, staring at him with disdain.

"What chance? Jazz is our best ch-..."

Suddenly he reconnected with reality. He staggered back before collapsing. He stared at the remains of the phone before lowering his eyes to his hands. Suddenly, he began to tremble and to hyperventilate.

"O-Oh no... nononononononononono... oh s-sorry... sorry..."

He took his face in his hands and began to cry. These medicines no longer worked...

  
  


Speedy looked at the debris carefully but had to resign himself there was nothing in the pieces that he could use to force a lock. He turned to Cherry, who was having a crisis. He did not want to leave his brother like that. He came back to him and took his hands.

“B-breathe, calm down, it’s not y-your fault it’s this m-mean r-robot…B-breath, c-calm down…”

He did not want to lie by telling him that they were going to get away quick when he himself, at that moment, doubted it.

“I’m w-with-you. I love you l-little b-brother. Please c-calm down.”

  
  


"F-f... F-forgive me p-please..!"

Cherry cried and sobbed, inconsolable as he clung to his brother as best he could. He gasped, breathing with difficulty.

"S-Sorry, I... I ruined everything...!"

He trembled, clinging to his hands with all his might.

  
  


Seeing his brother so upset, little Swap began to cry again. He took his brother totally against him in his arms and wept with him over their sad fate. He wept until he no longer had the strength… His biggest anxiety at the time was what would happen when Jazz would come back.

  
  


Cherry calmed down once completely drained of energy. He lay in Speedy’s arms, sniffing softly, looking amorphous.

Sometime later, Jazz entered with a tray. He smiled kindly and placed it on a small table where two chairs were installed. He approached the two brothers, looking concerned about them.

"Everything’s fine. I brought you something to eat. Are you coming?"

Cherry simply raised his head and clung to Speedy. The robot sighed softly and rose to their heights. He knelt and extended his hand to little Fell. His voice seemed slightly different.

"Come on, Cherry, it’s time to eat."

The younger’s gaze was veiled, and he placed his hand on Jazz’s, rising with his help as if nothing had happened.

"Come with us, Speedy, the meal will get cold."

The Napsta had resumed his normal voice and smiled gently, making Cherry sit on one of the chairs. The little skeleton began to eat quietly, and seemed to appreciate it.

  
  


Speedy jumped when the door opened. He found the Nabsta strangely likable for a kidnapper. He didn’t like it. With a bully, it was easy to know what they had in mind but with a character like that, he didn’t know what to do. He hid behind Cherry and was stunned to see his brother just acting like everything was normal as soon as the robot suggested something to him with his weird voice.

He didn’t want to be approached by Jazz, he was afraid something would happen if he got too close. He watched his brother start eating without him. He hesitated, he was a little hungry after all these emotions, but… had no confidence in what they could give him.

backing away, he found himself with his back to a wall.

“Y-you first…”

  
  


Jazz observed the Swap a moment and smiled softly.

"All right. Don’t worry, I promised not to hurt you and I keep my promises. Besides, I have no interest in killing you."

He went to the dish waiting for Speedy and ate two full spoonfuls before drinking a little from his glass. Then he wiped the cutlery and glass and pushed himself to leave the place. He gently stroked Cherry’s skull, which let him do it without flinching.

"You can go eat Speedy. Everything will be fine. Then I’ll make you a bath and you’ll have warm clothes to sleep in."

  
  


Speedy reassured himself a little and sat down at the table once the robot was away from his plate. He ate out of need and not out of appetite. He was always suspicious and looked worried at Cherry.

“Cherry… p-please, take a hold of yourself…” he whispered to him, looking at the hand caressing his brother’s head.

He looked down and asked.

“M-m-mister J-jazz I… I don’t want to stay here… to s-sleep… Ch-cherry either! I want to go home. O-our brothers will worry!”

  
  


Jazz listened attentively as Cherry continued to act as if he was completely alone, not reacting. The robot smiled gently at Swap and whispered:

"You’re adorable... and broken. Like Cherry told me everything. I’m sorry Crown did this to you. But isn’t that proof that the Fell must be treated? Don’t worry, I’m sure your trauma can go away. Look, you’re defending this little one here when it was his brother who tortured you. You’re brave. I hope that in time you will be able to trust me because I can help you. Continue on this path and you will get through it. Maybe even alone, who knows? Eat well, I’ll take care of everything."

He left and Cherry came back into contact with reality, stopping his spoon a few millimeters from his mou th.

  
  


Speedy hadn’t heard the name Crown in a long time, everyone avoided saying it at home, and it gave him the shivers of horror. But it was weird to hear a stranger talk about him as if he really understood him when he had the feeling, in his family, that only Cherry was able to help him.

Jazz encouraged him where his loved ones doubted and overprotected him...

He stopped eating. He did not answer, he had no intention of releasing them.... But this kindness was far too strange.

He looked at Cherry who had stopped eating when Jazz had gone out.

“I-it’s w-weird. W-why y-you o-obey him so e-easily? Cherry, he could have poisoned o-our dishes or something!”

  
  


Cherry swallowed softly and rested his vegetables on his plate, looking down. He murmured:

"I... I don’t control anything... a-And... I-I don’t even remember w-what I do..."

He took his face in his hands and breathed deeply.

"N-No I... I don’t know why, but... I... I’m convinced that... that he’s sincere... th-that he won’t hurt us... that... it wouldn’t do him any good if he did poison us..."

He didn’t really want to eat anymore...

A few minutes later, Jazz returned and laid two piles of clothes on the bed.

"There, two hot nightgowns. Come with me."

He smiled and went to an adjacent room, which he opened by himself before running the bath quietly.

"Speedy, honey, do you want to take a bath with Cherry or would you rather be alone?"

  
  


In front of the proposal, Speedy suddenly stood up and crossed his arms around him. No one had seen him naked since the Arena. And he didn’t want it to change, ever. And he didn’t like that his captor called him honey as if he were his child or something.

“Alone!”

He looked at Cherry with a worried look and approached him to take his hand.

“M-my bones are private!”

  
  


Cherry had followed obediently and watched the bath in silence. He let himself be taken by the hand and nodded softly.

Jazz smiled and got up.

"Sure, I get it! Come on, Cherry, let Speedy relax."

He put his hand on the shoulder of the Fell who followed him quietly outside the bathroom.

  
  


Speedy felt like he made a mistake. He didn’t want to leave Cherry alone with Jazz. He made a quick toilet, he did not even try to relax, unable to even relax for a moment when he tried to. He just washed the bones before putting on the dressing gown and going out to check that everything was okay.

Air was stuck in his throat. Lungs breathing a little too fast, he was on the verge of hyperventilation. Feeling like a caged animal but a cage too beautiful to be true, it stressed him out.

“I’m done!”

  
Cherry and Jazz sat on the bed. The Napstablook spoke in a low voice, the mouth almost stuck to the skull of the little Fell who had an empty and absent gaze.

Jazz stood up when he saw him and smiled, looking delighted.

"Oh! You look beautiful!"

He then got up and stroked Cherry’s skull.

"It’s your turn. And then to bed."

And he went away wishing them a good night. Cherry rose quietly and went to the bathroom to wash. He then dressed in the nightdress before winning the bed, slipping into it. Once under the sheets, he looked around, starting to breathe faster.

"S-Speed...?"

  
  


Little Swap was pacing around the room waiting for his brother. When he saw him come back to bed, he imitated him. He couldn’t do much more. He felt like he had no tears left to cry, and he was exhausted. When his brother showed his distress again, he clung to him.

“I’m here, Cherry.”

  
  


Cherry immediately snuggles up against Speedy, trembling slightly.

"I’m sorry, I... once again..."

He choked a sob, also unable to continue crying. He set his forehead against that of the Swap, the sleep beginning to prevail despite all his will.


	11. Photo bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedy do his best to protect his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

He awoke the next morning. Breakfast awaited them on the table as well as clean clothes on their respective chairs.

  
  


The little Swap didn’t have a good night at all. But it was not the nightmares that had tormented him but his fight against the slumber. As soon as he felt himself go in the arms of Morpheus, he forced himself to keep his eyes open and his senses alert.

He had remained many hours doing this until the crystals began to light up slightly, in the early morning. Fatigue won over his will at that time, but he was awakened by Cherry’s startle.

“what-what? what…”

He remembered where he was and looked at breakfast with suspicion. He yawned, not yet awake.

“W-we must e-escape.” 

He looked at the cutlery and wondered if he could hide one to use later.

  
  


Cherry stood up softly and looked at Speedy sadly.

"S-Sorry... I-I d-didn’t want to scare you..."

He then left the bed and approached the plates, massaging his arm nervously.

"I... I think we can eat... it... it doesn’t seem... weird..."

He breathed deeply and watched his clothes for a while. Speedy was entitled to a style for an old-fashioned schoolboy, while he had a tight black even ing dress. He sighed silently, moving the clothes to eat... He would put it later...

  
  


Speedy followed his brother and looked at the clothes on his chair. He did not like the outfit that had been chosen for Cherry, too tight. But at least he was entitled to a dress. The little swap hadn’t worn one for months. The clothes out for him wouldn’t cover much.

He who was so straddling the storage usually threw the clothes to the ground with anger. He could not show his bones like that. He didn’t want Jazz to see any more of his skeleton. Wishing for his suit, his gloves, or even his boots! The urge to cry out of frustration was tempting. But he couldn’t do it. A mantra started to repeat in his mind, soon he was talking to himself.

“We must go home…” He didn’t sit at the table and shriveled on himself, curling in a ball. He wanted to go home, refusing to eat. If the captor meant them no harm, he would let them go if they were in danger— at least that’s what he was hoping for when he refused to eat that morning.

  
  


Cherry watched him do it sadly and stood up to come and hug him. So he didn’t eat either and it was in this position that Jazz found them. He was quite surprised.

"Well, what’s going on? Cherry, why don’t you get dressed for our photoshoot, and I’ll take care of the little Swap."

Without thinking, the Fell performed and disappeared with the dress in the bathroom to change. Jazz then rose to the level of Speedy, a knee down.

"Is something wrong? You don’t like the outfit? Tell me what you’d like to wear in this case."

He smiled kindly, attentive.   
  


Speedy tried to keep Cherry against him, but without success. He began to tremble uncontrollably.

He stared, terrified, Jazz put himself up to it. He was too close, he didn’t like it.

“I w-want to go home! I w-want to g-go back home w-with Cherry! I d-don’t want to stay! I w-want my clothes a-and my gloves!”

He lifted his imploring eyes to the robot.

“I-I-can’t! I-can’t stay here… C-can you, p-please, let us go home?”

  
  


Jazz looked almost sad looking at him.

"I treat you well though... but I understand."

He sighed and rose.

"Unfortunately, that’s not possible. If I leave Cherry, he will go directly to intensive care... and you need to get your act together. For today, I will access your request. In exchange, you will be very good and you will accompany me for the photo of Cherry, okay?"

He smiled kindly and went away to return shortly afterward with Speedy’s outfit. At that moment Cherry came out of the bathroom, all dressed up and made up.

  
  


Speedy tried to explain to this SOUL fanatic.

“B-but… Cherry doesn’t need intensive care! He’s not sick! It’s n-not normal t-to keep us away f-from our home !”

He wasn’t sure the robot was listening to him anyway. But at least he got his clothes. He watched Cherry come out of the bathroom, he was really beautiful but Speedy couldn’t stand his outfit. Let alone the makeup.

“Cherry! C-come back to your senses! Y-you have to stop o-obeying him!”

He got up and shook his brother a little, hoping to make him react.

  
  


The reaction was immediate. Cherry became angry.

"Let go of me!" he grumbled, trying to push Speedy away.

But Jazz arrived at that moment and instantly soothed him by passing his hand over his skull.

"Easy, you two... Cherry will be treated soon. And then we’ll take care of the rest of your family’s Fell. This town will get better eventually, you’ll see."

He smiled at the Swap gently and dragged Cherry with him, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"You can come if you want!" he threw, leaving the room.

  
  


Speedy backed away from his brother’s reaction. But he understood that he was still under the sway of Jazz.

“B-but they’re not s-sick!”

He went in his turn to the bathroom to dress without even washing. Not willing to leave his brother alone. He came back quickly enough and followed the robot. He might learn more about his real intentions. And he could still try to help Cherry get out of his trance.

He felt like he was on his own to get out of this situation. He didn’t want Boss and Scar to be manipulated too.

  
  


Jazz said nothing, leading his muse to the small lounge. There, he made him sit on the black grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. He gave Cherry a glass filled with a red liquid resembling blood and made him take a certain pose that gave the feeling that he was reflecting, with his gaze extended far away.

Jazz took out a comfortable armchair for Speedy and invited him to sit there before doing any work. He decorated the piano with petals of faded red roses, closed the curtains, and lit candles... everything gave a late evening atmosphere, almost vampiric. Throughout the process, Cherry had been frozen like a statue, and he only moved when Jazz readjusted it, just before he started taking the pictures.

  
  


Speedy looked at the scenery prepared by Jazz. The Robot had to be wealthy to afford to buy real flowers. He felt that it gave a Gothic image that he didn’t like to his little brother. He had to protect him from that, but how?

Looking at various key elements of the staging. The red liquid, the candles, the piano… And the dress too tight. He felt that, unlike the bedroom, the rest of the house wasn’t equipped with magic limitators. 

Without delay, perfectly controlling his attacks, he threw a bone on the glass to break it and that the liquid was poured on the floor and Cherry’s dress. Then he invoked another to extinguish the candles.

He was shaking from head to toe for daring to do that. But if it could stop Cherry from making a fool of himself for Jazz, so much for the consequences.

  
  


Jazz jumped as the glass exploded, spreading over the dress and piano. Then he sighed deeply and used his magic to turn on the lights. Cherry had not moved and still had glass stuck between his fingers. The robot quietly removed the glass and gently blew:

"I’m glad to see that you’re starting to trust yourself and that you’re still trying to protect Cherry. But I’m not hurting him, you know? I just want to take pictures of my opera."

He finished cleaning up little Fell and lifted him off the piano to put him on his bare feet further.

He watched Speedy and smiled.

"Congratulations on your audacity. But I’d appreciate it if you’d let me work next time, so I’ll leave you in the room, okay?"

Speedy didn’t know if he was disappointed or surprised by the robot’s reaction. This monster was so calm and patient with him all the time, he didn’t understand! He congratulated him for having the audacity to sabotage his photo session on purpose?! It made no sense!

“Well I don’t w-want your to take ph-photos of him like that!! And he n-neither! He freaked out w-when he found out about th-the first photo you did! I w-won’t let you!”

He could not believe saying that, but everything seemed so absurd to him!

Jazz then guided them both into the room and left them there, having the small living room too clean.

  
  


When he found himself in the room with Cherry, Speedy took him in his arms before realizing that his outfit was too tight for his taste. So he covered it with a blanket.

“I won’t let him, l-little brother...”

  
  


When he started again with his story of photos, the little Swap continued to try to sabotage him. Whether ruining the outfits prepared by Jazz as soon as he woke up, trying to force the passage to follow Cherry and Jazz and start using his magic again, or breaking things in the room so that he is no longer left alone.

Jazz’s congratulations and encouragement were starting to go to his head. He liked to be congratulated rather than complained about once, but he could not bear that it came from a man who kept them, prisoners! Being able to blow off steam and get angry at someone did him the most good. But it was frustrating to do it on a monster who was happy with it instead of retaliating. Speedy regained confidence in himself, in his abilities, because he had no choice but to try. But at the same time, the more time passed, the more he felt it was useless.

One day, taking advantage of being alone, he tried something and used a knife recovered at breakfast to cut his phalange and write “Help” on the glass with his blood. He expected a reaction, something, this time. Whether it was the neighbors coming to release him, Guards finally finding them, or his kidnapper who would show his true face.

  
  


Cherry began to be less and less 'awake'. When Jazz left him, it took him several minutes to get back to him. He wanted to help Speedy and protect him, but he couldn’t. And that caused him a lot of panic attacks at night.

Jazz was always as considerate with both. He pouted when Speedy did something bad, but he didn’t scold. He congratulated him on his efforts but asked him not to do it again. At the same time, he made regular reports to Shard to warn him that the treatment was working and that the Swap was getting better while the Fell was becoming more and more docile.

But that day, seeing the blood on the window, Jazz rushed to Speedy and grabbed his arm. But instead of arguing with him, he sighed deeply.

"Sorry to have to touch you, but you’re giving me no choice."

He asked Cherry to hold him, and that’s what the Fell did, while the robot cleaned the blood on the glass. Then he took care of Speedy and took care of him, bandaged him.

"I understand that you want to go home, but the only consequence of hurting yourself is your suffering. And Cherry’s too, by the way, who may be very upset. But don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson, no more knives."

  
  
  


For the first time since the first day, Speedy had a panic attack when the robot hit him, a crisis that only intensified with Cherry holding him back. His brother had prevented him from moving, without any word of comfort, without any other intention.

When he was treated and released, the little Skeleton had stopped struggling, catatonic. Even the presence of Cherry was no longer a comfort. He felt alone…

He was alone with his little brother’s shadow.

  
  


Jazz had been informed of the guards' coming visit, they had evidence about him taking away Cherry and Speedy thanks to the small Swap’s messages and wanted to investigate. But the robot had been smart, this place was under the name of his cousin, now dead, and he only used it as a secondary home. The guards would await him in his main home. Leaving the brothers in their rooms, he went to his apartment in the Tale District to await the guards.

  
  


When Jazz was gone, Cherry sat for a while doing nothing, just sitting on the bed. When he awoke from his trance, the first thing he noticed was a few red marks on his hands. He quickly began to shake, horrified, before looking for Speedy. When he saw him, he fell to his knees beside him with tears in his eyes.

"S-Speedy...? Y-You... You’re okay...? W-Why... Why I... there’s blood on my hands...?"

He did not know what had happened and did not realize the state of the Swap in his panic.

  
  


Speedy didn’t react, staring at an invisible spot. Little Swap wasn’t even looking at Cherry. His bandaged hand was visible, he wasn’t hiding it. He was losing hope. Maybe he just had to accept that it was his life now, to see his brother leave him, obey the Nabsta without making a fuss. He was nice, after all. He didn’t hurt them.

To remain alone, to do nothing but wait... Just this thought made him react a little, he began to cry in silence.

  
  


Cherry felt his soul squeezed. It was his fault what happened... He felt terrible. Slowly, he came to put his hand on his to comfort him... but it had the opposite effect.

The little Fell dropped his hands and squeezed himself looking away, crying in silence. He was not even able to help Speedy anymore... He felt his soul crack a little more, and he let out a grunt of pain, before sobbing. He had missed everything, ruined everything. He felt miserable... useless. As if he had become again a simple toy that everyone can have.

"I… P-please forgive me, Speed... I’m... so sorry..."

  
  


Speedy had rejected Cherry. He was no longer an exception. He would not let him touch him, he was no longer a source of comfort. He thought it might be better that way. If no one touched him, he would stop giving himself the illusion that he was loved. He screamed:   
“Don't touch me!!”

And then, he laid down on the ground and refused to move. He didn’t know what to do. And then what was the point since he was all alone.


	12. The puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shard come for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

####  On the way back, after receiving the guards and letting them search his entire apartment without finding any clue, Jazz received a call from Shard asking him about his progress with the two Sans. He even offered to pick him up, so he took a detour to pick him up in his car and take him home. 

Shard was as tall as the robot. Like many Papyrus from a Swap universe, he wore an orange sweatshirt and khaki cargo pants. But he was standing out in the crowd and many SOULs said he was unique.   
First of all, he was always wearing a worn blue bandana around his neck, usually the accessory of the Swap Sanses. Secondly, his ever-burning orange magic in his right eye. He never tried to hide it, but he lost half his soul trying to protect his world and was saved only thanks to his world’s Muffet. (read “Hopeless”)

Because if that, half his bones were paralyzed, but he stayed as powerful as before and used his magic to move his paralyzed limbs like a puppeteer.

His tragic backstory, his justified hatred for violent monsters, especially the Fells, and his overall charisma pushed him to the head of the SOULs. 

He knew what to say and to whom to prevent anyone in his organization from ever doubting his methods. And he saw Jazzy as his most loyal pawn. 

  
  


When they arrived, the robot-guided the Papyrus to the Sanses’s bedroom. When he entered, he was not surprised to see Cherry prostrate in a corner and Speedy on the ground.

But little Fell got up feeling Jazz and came to meet him with an empty gaze. He smiled kindly and the robot stroked his skull.

"Well, what happened here?

\- It’s because you touched Speedy to cure him. He doesn’t even want me to touch him anymore."

Cherry responded naturally, gently, and detached. Jazz sighed deeply.

"My, I had hoped to show you good results... He had cut himself to write with his blood, I reacted without thinking. I’m sorry, Shard."

  
  


The Papyrus looked critically at the condition of the two Sanses. They were well treated, there was no doubt about it. He appreciated the unfailing obedience of the Fell but was worried about the Swap. He looked so much like his own brother that his soul burned to retrieve him to keep him close.

“Poor thing… And you told me that he was healing. But it’s not your fault. This tragedy affected him… because of this Fell… Or should I say THOSE Fells? They are unable to protect anyone.”

He turned to watch Cherry.

“So you like it here? You like Jazz, don’t you? He’s a great monster.”

  
  


Jazz listened without a word, continuing to caress Cherry’s skull as he nodded softly.

"Yes, sir. Jazz is nice to us."

His gaze changed slightly and he watched the Napsta for a second, looking lost before everything went back to the way it was.

"Speedy is afraid of being hurt, but he sometimes asked for his Papyrus. Maybe you can get him to react, sir?"

The robot watched Shard and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just started all over again with him, so if you want to try to get close and talk to him, don’t hesitate."

  
  


The Papyrus looked at Speedy for a moment but hardly shook his head. 

“No. It wouldn’t do any good. To him or me. I don’t think you have to start over again, my dear Jazz. Maybe you should involve him more in the care of his brother. Make him useful. My… Sans always wanted to make himself useful. Maybe him too.”

He left this problem aside, the priority remained the care of the Fell. 

“He is impressive in his docility, I congratulate you again, Jazz. Now, how about you made me listen to a little excerpt of your opera? Then we will discuss how to continue the treatment.”

  
  


Jazz ponders this possibility, nodding his head.

"That’s a great suggestion. I will try that approach."

He then smiled softly at the compliment, bowing slightly.

"Thank you. It will be my pleasure. Cherry, take the opportunity to prepare a bath for Speedy, okay? His outfit is ready."

Cherry nodded and let them go, performing as if nothing had happened. The robot led his host to the small lounge and sat down at the piano to play the last of these compositions, a dark and melancholy melody that the first photo Speedy had ruined would have illustrated. It was a long, nuanced piece to show the slow agony of an abandoned soul.

  
  


Shard closed his eye while listening to the melody. Jazz was a great musician. The melody and its theme resonated in him, familiar and painful. At the end of the piece, he even shed a small tear.

“This is beautiful, my friend…”

He opened his eye and dried the tear that came out of it.

“Now, let’s talk about business. Cherry is very docile but his magic is still red. Do you think you can change this color with your method?”

  
  


Jazz finished the melody and turned to Shard, thanking him again. Then he took a serious look.

"To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure. The difference between Fell and Horror is that they used to be Tales. I’m not sure it’s possible to change his color magic."

He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"And to be perfectly honest with you, I’m starting to get attached to these two little ones and I’m not in favor of using our usual methods on my little Fell."

  
  


Shard used his magic to move his left arm with the right to cross his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

“Careful, Jazz, you fall into your trap if you cling to them. I remind you that our goal is for the Fell to be healed, it means one day to let them live their lives again. It is also very generous of you to help this Sans. But what do you plan to do with him once your opera is finished? Tell me. If the Swap keeps gaining confidence in him and rebelling, he’ll always want to go home and if that happens, he’ll turn you in without hesitation, I’m afraid.”

His left arm fell softly when he lifted his right to massage his lower jaw, where a chin might have been if it were not made of bone.

“You should separate from them for a while if you don’t want us to use our methods on your Fell, no problem. But it might give you time to put things in perspective. Their brother keeps telling me how much he misses them, that would be the opportunity, don’t you think?”

  
  


Jazz closed his eyes, reflecting. He knew his friend was right. But he could not help enjoying the company of the two Sans in his big, empty home.

However, he tiptoed in the evocation of the brother. He did not trust him.

"Probably... what do you propose in this case? That he come here or take them with him for a while?"

  
  


“When you feel ready to let them leave you for a couple of days, I’ll send someone to pick them up. The Guards keep an eye on you so it’ll be safer. They’ll go to headquarters. But I promise you that no harm will be done to them, according to your will.”

He got up gently, using his magic once more.

“It was instructive. Call me when you’re ready. Trust me, it will do you good. Can you drive me home?”

In the bedroom, Speedy had ended up getting out of the bathroom and getting dressed, just to not stay naked. He looked at the bed, then the floor. Resigned, he went to lie under the window and remained like this, his eyes open. He didn’t want to sleep with Cherry anymore.

  
  


Jazz took Shard home, and for the next three days, he considered his proposal. He took care of the well-being of the two Sans, offering them nice outfits and asking them what they wanted to eat, he brought another bed so that Speedy could be comfortable too, and he invited the Swap to help him in his productions and compositions. He wanted to make him useful and encouraged him with every effort.

But the day came when he resigned himself and called Shard to tell him he was ready. He gave the two Sans covering outfits and said to them:

"You will go out for a few days. Be good and everything will be fine. And above all, if someone hurts you, you’ll have to tell me as soon as you come back, okay? Everything will be fine. Have fun."

He watched them leave in the car which came to fetch them and resumed his work. Cherry woke up during the ride and looked around him, before watching Speedy, worried. He wanted to talk to him but his soul hurt at the thought that he would push him away again, and he abandoned the idea, withdrawing into himself.

  
  


The car took the two brothers to the Sin district, in the Red-Light street to be exact.

The place was loud, shiny, and crowded. If most buildings in the Sin were crumbling, the ones of the Red light looked brand new. Neons showed the kind of business that was going on between the walls and the monsters in revealing outfits were attracting and demanding attention.

It stopped in front of one of the most prominent establishments. Speedy felt very uncomfortable seeing so many monsters naked but contained himself as he could so as not to make a crisis. He avoided Cherry, didn’t talk to him even if he wanted to. He knew that his brother’s waking state would only be temporary, and he did not want to create false hopes for himself.

A magic suppressor bracelet was placed on their ankles, set at least for the teleportations. They were taken to the basement, where there were fewer people but at times there were screams. Not screams of pleasure like in most of the street, screams of pure pain and terror.

They were in the real SOUL headquarters. Shard was waiting in the main hall, a huge space for clandestine meetings of those who acted for the good of the citadel, according to Shard’s criteria.

He warmly welcomed the two Sanses.

“There you are. Hello, sorry if the frame is not very cheerful. You will soon forget it once you are reunited with your brother.”

He smiled tenderly at Speedy but looked at Cherry with polite disdain.

“We have prepared apartments for him by the entrance. You will be well with him. You will see the miracles that can be accomplished by healing a Fell.”

Speedy would have needed a hug right now. He was shaking like a leaf. So one of their brothers was here? And they were supposedly healed? But which one? Scar or Boss? He was worried about them.

  
  


Cherry began to tremble when he was angled. He was really afraid of what it meant. Especially since he had no memory and Speedy didn’t tell him anything. He was lonely.

The screams made him shrivel on himself. He wanted to take Speedy in his arms and cry, but when he reached out to take the Swap hand, he held back. He no longer had the right...

When he met Shard, he wanted to disappear. He saw in his eyes the hatred he bore to the people of his universe. And he didn’t struggle when they were taken to the apartments. If Scar or Boss were there, then he had no hope...

  
  


When the door opened to the apartments, Speedy was surprised to see that it was not a torture room as he would have thought, but a tiny apartment. Two camp beds had even been added to a large central bed that seemed comfortable. There was plenty of space and the walls were covered with SOUL posters and pamphlets.

“I’m going to leave you, I think he’s still in the shower. He wanted to be spotless to see you. I’ll leave you with your family then. If you need something, there’s an intercom by the bed.”

He closed the door behind him. 

  
  


Cherry noted the location of the intercom as soon as he could, trembling while trying to stay straight. He was terrified but, with Speedy in the same room and away from Jazz, he must have been able to control himself... no...?

  
  


Another door opened two minutes later, on the side of the room. And a Sans came out, standing upright, wearing elegant clothes close to his bones. An eye patch helped to hold part of his skull and conceal his dead eye. He smiled when he saw that his ‘brothers’ were there.

“Nice to see you again.”

Speedy opened wide eyes, surprised and shocked.

“Marquis?!”


	13. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Speedy are reunited with someone they wished they'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

When he saw Marquis enter, the little Fell was equally shocked. He could not believe his eyes. He retreated instinctively, remembering perfectly that the SwapFell had been present when they were in the Arena, just before the death of Sua and Crown. He swallowed and whispered:

"W-What are you doing here...? A-And w-why are we here...? H-Hu...?"

  
  


The Swapfell approached the two brothers.

“I have missed you two…” he began, pretending to be happy to see them again. Then he burst out with a mocking laugh.

“Oh, that was too easy! I can’t believe the two of them got here so easily and like nice, obedient dogs!”

He began to look serious again.

“You’re both here, officially, because the tin can has to get a little away from you and Shard wanted you to see how  _ effective _ his method can be.”

Speedy looked into his former brother’s eyes and swallowed with difficulty.

“Unofficially, Shard hopes I can be a good influence on you both. I asked to see my ‘dear brothers’ again! Now that you are here, I do intend to make Cherry pay for his brother’s mistakes and teach you, Speedy, what it is to be a true, good, brother.”

The Swap backed up to the door. He didn’t like the tone of the Swapfell.

  
  


Cherry swallowed magically, not having a throat. His legs trembled so much that he could fall at any moment. But since he was awake and aware, he intended to act. He put himself in front of Speedy and extended his arm to make a barrier between the little Swap and Marquis.

"D-do w-what y-you want w-w-with me b-but I won’t let you t-t-t-touch Speedy. M-m-make m-me p-pay w-w-what you w-want, b-but I’d-t-do-whatever I can t-to stop you from hurting him."

He was trying to light his magic eyes to bluff, but he couldn’t even do it.

  
  


Speedy looked at his little brother, a little surprised. Marquis was not impressed.

“Oh, but I’m not going to hurt him… not directly. All you two are going to do will be on your own will.”

He had an evil smile, looking down on them.

“How about I give you a little tour of the headquarters? Show you how the Fell that land here is treated and what happens to them if they are incurable.”

Speedy shook his head. The screams he had heard did not make him want to see what was going on between these walls.

“Oh, Speedy, you want to leave Cherry alone me? All right. Cherry, come on. If you don’t want to, it’s alright. I have some very informative videos we can watch.”

  
  


Cherry became a little tense. He didn’t want to go... Not... But if he stayed here, Marquis would show them videos... And in the Sin, he had a little idea of the kind of video it could be. And Speedy didn’t need that. Plus... a little voice in the back of his head told him to be nice and obey.

"O-Okay... B-But leaves Speedy out of it..."

He turned to the Swap to try to reassure him, even if he was trembling. He then followed the SwapFell outside the apartment for a tour of the HQ...

  
  


Marquis fixed the little Fell for a moment.

“All right. Move away, Speedy. And have fun while we’re gone, the TV and DVD works but the channels don’t. I have action movies, inspire you for our future training, dear brother.”

He came out of the apartment, stayed close to Cherry, and locked the door behind them.

“You realize that won’t help Speedy,” he asked, starting to walk towards a heavy door.

“I will show you the result of what you and your brother have caused. If he had just tortured Butch himself and killed him, the SOULs would never have had this idea.”

He opened the door that led to a long corridor wide enough for two Asgores to pass side by side. There were doors to the right and left and, further on, a T-junction with doors. The screams were louder in the hallway than in the main hall. Cries, insults, and tears mingled with these cries of pain.

“The SOUL was just a ridiculous organization before Shard was a part of it. They were just pleading for the Fell to be set aside and for each district to prioritize access to normal monsters and let the violent ones live in the Sin’s slums. They just sometimes attacked one or two monsters to get off their nerves.”

He stopped at a door and opened it to show Cherry what was going on. Another Sans de Fell was tied to the wall by the wrists and a Undyne from Swap used strange tools in his eye. The Fell was begging for her to stop.

Marquis closed the door.

“Shard came into the organization out of total hatred of your kind of universe. He changed everything and established himself as a leader. It sought to give SOUL credibility and legitimacy. That’s when they started communicating about the so-called crimes committed mainly by Fells, false statistics, manipulation of numbers. He encouraged members to do what they wanted with the Fells as long as they did not attract attention.”

  
  


Cherry followed the SwapFell with docility, trembling as she heard all the cries. He had tears in his eyes when he saw the other Fell and scarcely vomited. He choked a sob, his stomach turned.

"It’s... an abomination... B-Butch, he... he has-had predispositions... This it’s... just torture... A-And it’s-s-s-strictly for nothing... E-e except to hurt..."

He felt deeply turned. He looked at Marquis, looking lost.

"I-I... I would never have... imagined all this... I-I... I know-I know it won’t change anything b-but... I-I... I-I w-want you to f-forgive me..."

He looked down, clinging to his top, trembling. He didn’t want to see more. He wanted to go home... He wanted a hug... But after what he had just seen, did he still have the right to have a home, a family? After all, it was his elder’s fault... The fault of his real brother... and therefore his fault also...

  
  


Marquis smiled as he heard Cherry’s apology, but it was not what he wanted. He had not finished. He continued to advance in the corridor.

“Shard gave credibility to SOUL and even gathered a lot of supporters around him. But that wasn’t enough, there weren’t enough of them, and there were still too many people who didn’t take them seriously. And that’s when the incident with Crown happened.”

He approached another door. This time it was a Papyrus, alone in the middle of a heap of dust. He was completely naked and his bones were covered with traces of various fluids. He was amorphous and did not even look at the Sans before Marquis closed the door.

“And it was like a revelation for Shard… When he learned about Butcher, he did everything he could to contact him and persuade him that he was proof that monsters from violent worlds could change. That the red of their magic was abnormal. He began his campaign about  _ Fell disease _ . He has had more and more supporters and even volunteers to help him stop this  _ disease _ .”

He turned left at the end of the corridor and continued walking.

“The actions of your brother alone justify the violence of the Fell in the eyes of the majority of monsters. Your transformation into a beast frightened the most impressionable and it was enough to give them the hope of a cure of the Fell to convince them. The worst part is that even the more moderate think that if a Fell disappears it’s just because they’ve been treated and are reborn anew… And that their healing was entirely voluntary.”

He opened a door at the end of the hallway, there were heaps of clothes covered with dust.

“All this, Cherry. It’s YOUR fault.”

  
  


Cherry could do nothing but follow and look. Marquis’s words stuck in his soul like daggers. The pain was unbearable. But the worst part was the last piece. He couldn’t take it anymore. He fell on all fours and vomited, coughing red magic. His whole body was shaking, his bones rattling as he cried in silence. He knew it... He knew it was his fault... but seeing it... it was too much.

Suddenly his gaze changed. He dissociated. Rising slowly, he turned to Marquis. He was no longer there. He smiled gently and bowed.

"Thank you for your explanation, sir."

Then he stood up, looking sad.

"I’m sorry that my actions are engendered by our kind. I wish I could change them, but it’s too late. I offer my sincere apologies. I will inform Jazz of my actions to ensure that he applies the appropriate penalty. Would you like to show me some other things?"

  
  


Marquis was almost disappointed with Cherry’s reaction, but at least he looked broken enough not to stop him from doing what he wanted with Speedy.

“No, you don’t have to tell Jazz. He still thinks he can treat you when you’re the worst. One day he will be tired of you and you will land here, like the monsters present in these rooms. And so will Boss, Scar, and Brat.”

He put his hand on the shoulder of the little Fell.

“But at least I get something out of it. I’m lucky my magic is tied to my perseverance so my  _ healing _ was pretty quick. And I have a new chance to have a life with the only brother who deserves my affection.”

He went oppositely, leading Chery by the shoulder. On the way, an Asgore comes out of one of the torture rooms with, in his arms, the tunic of a Toriel covered with dust to go store it with the others.

“Imagine…Speedy and I, together forever. He will soon be loyal to me and, who knows, I could teach him some things that he has missed all his life.”

  
  


Cherry didn’t answer. Jazz had asked him to tell him if anyone was hurting him. And Marquis had just hurt him a lot. He was bound to tell him about it. But for the time being, he allowed himself to be guided docilely. He did not pay attention to other movements, his field of vision being extremely limited. He was anxious to be in the room, but he could not help but say:

"Speedy and I will be going back to Jazz soon. And Speedy is not a dog. Loyalty is not learned, it is won. And you can never win anyone’s loyalty. You are far too cruel and driven by your selfishness to realize the harm you do to others."

He smiled at him, raising his head towards him.

"Deep down, you’re no better than what you say I am. But if I end up here and die, at least I don’t have to live forever with this emptiness in your heart."

He was far too honest in that state, but it was Jazz’s will, so he couldn’t hide anything from him.

  
  


Marquis' smile faded completely.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Believe me, I taught a brother Loyalty once, I can do it again. It’s just going to be harder because Speedy’s not a baby, but I can adapt. He’s already acting like a baby so it’s going to be easy.”

He opened the big door that led to the main hall.

“I know the harm I do to others, the difference is I don’t care. My father taught me that all my life. It’s kill or be killed, manipulating before being manipulated, staying above others, so as not to be crushed.”

And he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the harm he was doing. He thought it was easy.

“My void may never be completely filled, but I can pretend once I have a loyal and obedient brother by my side.”

He unlocked the door to his chambers.


	14. Game of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marquis decide to play a game with his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

Speedy didn’t touch the TV. He sat in the corner of the room and waited. He just lifted his head when he saw Marquis coming back with Cherry.

“Now, what if we were brothers and brothers? One of those stupid SOUL gave me a card game. We’re going to play a game. A battle. But every time someone poses a seven, he will have to tell one of his secrets.”

Speedy didn’t want to play that game.

“N-no I d-don’t want to play with this r-rule.”

The Swapfell froze.

“Too bad because you don’t have the choice in the matter. But you’ll soon understand that you better listen to me.”

  
  


Cherry watched Speedy and then SwapFell and said kindly, always smiling:

"Do you think you can make him love you like that? Loyalty is not a game. You will gain nothing by imposing your ideas."

He sat not far from Speedy, without being too close, watching the Swap gently:

"If we play anyway, you can always tell secrets that aren’t very important. There are only four sevens in a deck of cards, so you’re not gonna risk much."

He wanted to be reassuring, even if something in him just felt sad and downcast.

  
  


Marquis did not respond to Cherry’s remark. He was only ruminating about not having the right to break his bones. But he was hoping to push him over the edge to get an excuse to defend himself.

Speedy looked at his little brother, looking down, wondering what his dear brother had seen to make him act weird again. He felt like he was seeing him again when he was with Jazz. 

More than ever, he felt like he was alone. But, well, if we had to play, at least it would pass the time. And then, he could always use his newly acquired prestidigitation skills to protect himself or Cherry.

“A-alright.”

Marquis sat down on the floor and distributed the cards. He looked at the other Sans and turned over his first card. Speedy did the same, just like Cherry. Cherry had the highest number. Swapfell flipped his card at the same time as Speedy and Cherry. One of them had a seven… Marquis looked at Cherry expectantly.

  
  


Cherry, therefore, began to play. He had no fear, his state of mind did not allow it. He had a little laugh when he saw his card and reflected.

"A secret, isn’t it?"

He closed his eyes and opened them again by placing his hands on his non-existent belly.

"I’ve always wanted to have children. But at the same time, I was happy not to have children in my world. When I came here, I thought it would finally be possible... but no."

He had a small smile and resumed playing quietly as if nothing had happened. But he had little drops of red magic that meant he was holding back from crying. Without time, pregnancies couldn’t advance and drained the monster’s magic until their death. And, even if they used rare and forbidden time machines, all babies born in the citadel never lived more than 8 months. 

  
  


Marquis seemed to find it amusing. Speedy was watching with astonishment at his brother talking about this kind of thing. He found it distressing. But the Swapfell took advantage of it.

“Anyway, the only one who could love a guy as you forgot asso even if you could, it’s too late now. And on top of that, he became the spokesperson and symbol of the SOULs.”

Speedy suspected it, Marquis wanted to hear their secrets to making fun of them making Swap shed a tear for Cherry. He had no word to say how sorry he was.

The game continued. Three turns passed before one of them showed a seven again. Speedy felt his soul squeeze. It was his turn.

Marquis looked at him, impatient.

“So, Speedy? You know the rule.”

The Swap shriveled on himself and tried to make himself very small.

“I…I…”

He looked for a secret that would not be too serious, something that did not attract the mockery of his former brother. But he did not find any, he was way too honest with small things.

Marquis put his hand on a remote and turned on the TV while still staring at the little Swap.

“Tell us or you will see exactly how SOUL processing works…”

“I… I… I have a stain on my soul and I try to remove it when I am alone in the bath!”

Marquis was puzzled. Was that a secret?

“A… stain?”

‘Y-yes and…and it hurt very much at the beginning b-but now when I rub with soap it feels weird e-everytime…’

He had very blue cheeks. 

Marquis smiled, amused. His brother rubbed his soul in the bath. It was almost cute.

“It’s even better when someone else rubs it, you know… You could try. Ask Cherry, he should know.”

  
  


Cherry stood firm when he heard it but replied softly:

"I have no idea. And the way you talk about it, I don’t want to know. Let’s keep going."

He started playing again without worrying about Marquis. But he tried to tell himself that he should talk to Jazz later so that he could explain to Speedy.

  
  


Marquis returned his card and so did Speedy. The Little Swap felt that, once again, he was not being told everything. He was embarrassed and wanted to hide. He did not know whether Cherry’s detachment was a blessing or a curse. Seeing him not react when he said he had something on his soul gave him the feeling of having no importance, accentuating his loneliness. Nevertheless, Marquis insisted.

“I’m just talking about the perversion in which you grew up. Don’t anybody touch their soul to a field in your world, Cherry?”

After a few more runs, Speedy returned to a seven.

“Oh no!”

Marquis burst into a peal of mocking laughter

“Good luck, Speedy! Come on, spill the bill, other than touching yourself in the shower, what are you hiding?”

Speedy glanced away.

“I don’t have any more secrets…” he was a very bad liar.

  
  


Cherry replied with incredible patience and kindness that no, in his world, no one touched a soul, except to harm. Then the harm continued. Seeing the 7 coming out for Speedy, Cherry looked compassionate and then watched Marquis.

"I can take his place if he’s out, I don’t mind."

In this state, he didn’t care to reveal his secrets. He wanted to help the Swap as best he could and displayed his usual detached look, even though his gaze was starting to change. He wouldn’t be long until he was himself again.

  
  


“No, he’s lying, obvious like the nasal ridge! Come on, Speedy. Tell us.”

Speedy bowed his head. Cherry had tried to protect him. But he knew that the only other thing he could think of as a secret to tell would hurt his brother more than him.

He mumbled, barely audible.

“I didn’t hear it, Speed.”

Little Swap starts crying again.

“I’ve … already thought about … leaving it all. V-vanish … because I’m u-u-useless and I o-only hurt everyone. I wanted to… disassemble a window and… and jump…”

  
  


Cherry watched his brother with a wounded look. He was back. But he did not comment and turned to Speedy.

"Speed...? Look, I... I’m really sorry... I... I... understand... I’ve... thought about it too. Often... B-But aren’t you useless... L-Look... It-It’s... it’s my fault, e-everything that happens to us... The SOULs, our kidnapping... Crown... And I feel so bad about it... that if Jazz hadn’t... blocked my magic... I probably... would have stuck an b-bone in my soul..."

He sighed sadly as he retreated.

"I’m... not even able t-to bring you comfort... I’m... sincerely sorry..."

  
  


Speedy looked at his brother. He seemed to have come back to his senses, but for how long? When would he still be alone again?

Marquis listened carefully to the exchange.

“So what are you waiting for, Cherry? Your magic is blocked but there are so many other ways?”

Speedy was shocked.

“Wh-what?! No, Cherry d-don’t do that!”

“Yes! Think about it, Speedy, Cherry is right. He is responsible for everything that happened to you. His brother used you just to get to him because he did not have the strength to control his brother, the SOULs gained power and now you’re both here, and he’s not even able to do anything to free you both, He became the doll of that bolt heap.”

“B-but I don’t want to… I don’t want to lose Cherry…”

Marquis shrugged his shoulders.

“If you feel so bad, I can look for a way for you to end it all right here. It will do everyone good.”

“It’s not true!”

  
  


Cherry shriveled upon himself when he heard Marquis. He felt worse and worse, trembling and crying in silence. He took his skull in his hands, silent. He wanted Speedy to take it in his arms, he wanted a hug. He wanted to feel loved. But Marquis was right, he was just a doll...

"I-It’s... it’s n-n-nothing, S-Speed... It’s... true... I-I... I can’t e-even... t-take you in m-my arms p-to help you..."

He let out a choked sob.

  
  


Speedy got up a leap.

“But it’s you who needs help! I love you even if I can’t touch you!”

Marquis rose in his turn.

“Shut your mouth, Speed. Cherry is pathetic and the one responsible for all your misfortunes, admit it!”

Speedy stomped his foot.

“No, it’s not true! Ch-cherry is th-the b-best friend I’ve had and I love him and th-the responsible of a-all of it is many m-many mean things and not him! And aren’t you one of those things!”

Marquis frowned and slapped the Swap who did not expect it, causing him to paralyze from his fear in contact.

“You shut up, sit down and we continue the game!”

  
  


Cherry watched Speedy with big eyes, surprised, feeling his soul beat faster with relief. On the other hand, he saw red for the slap. Rising sharply, he pushed Marquis violently to send him further, putting himself in front of the Swap.

"DON’T TOUCH HIM!"

He trembled with anger and fear, but he could not stand by.

"You are f-filthy a-and a-abject! Touch him a-again, just once, a-and I swear to you, I’ll m-make sure y-you’ll disappear e-even if I have t-to go w-with you!”

  
  


Marquis was thrown a little further, but even if he boiled with anger, he had a satisfied smile.

“Ah, finally a reaction! I had to damage that dirty brat to make you react? Go and fight! You will only confirm to everyone that you need to be _ treated.  _ ”

He was on his defensive. But he was just waiting for that: a good excuse to have the right to hurt Cherry.

Speedy looked at Cherry’s back, he had reacted… this time he had not stood idly by. He would have been relieved if he had not been paralyzed by fear after being touched by Marquis.

  
  


Cherry trembled but did not move. Then suddenly, he had an idea...

He suddenly ran to the door and pressed the intercom before shouting:

"Help! Marquis a-attacked us!"

He then returned to Speedy and recovered between SwapFell and his brother to protect him.

"It’s you w-who n-needs to be t-treated, y-you freak!"

  
  


The Swapfell shook his teeth, he had not thought about the intercom but he had more than one trick in his bag. All of a sudden, he started hitting himself to make as many marks as possible. As if he had fought...or been beaten.

Speedy watched him do it with incomprehension. Two henchmen arrived and opened the door.

“What’s going on?”

Marquis looked falsely terrified. He was decidedly a good actor.

“He attacked me, this Fell attacked me! Speedy said something insolent so I slapped him and then this sick human attacked me!”

The guards looked at the state of Swapfell and then Cherry. Speedy couldn’t say anything, he wanted to protect Cherry and say it wasn’t true but he couldn’t, still panicked.

“It looks like the soft method isn’t working… and it looks like you’re having a relapse, Marquis. A little alone time may help you to get better. We’re also going to drive him away, we don’t want this poor Swap to be attacked too.”

  
  


Cherry looked horrified understanding what he was doing, but he said nothing. He just had tears in his eyes, trembling while trying to protect Speedy. He turned to his brother and whispered so that he would be the only one to hear it.

"I…I l-love you, okay...? B-be strong... it’ll be o-okay... Be b-brave!..."

He let himself be carried away by the guards in silence, crying without a word.

Speedy found himself alone. When his panic subsided, he could do nothing to help his brother. Frustrated with his weakness, he struck, banged the walls and furniture until he was too tired to continue.

Marquis was the first to return to torment him. But, fortunately, it did not last long. They had decided to bring the two brothers back to Jazz after having informed him of Cherry’s incident of violence.

It lasted only one afternoon but staying with his former brother had taught him some things about monsters that he would have preferred never to know. The wickedness and sadism that they could show, for example.

And how much Marquis wanted him to love him… 


	15. Lesson learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz take a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

It was almost a relief when Speedy was brought back to the car and Cherry joined him, apparently without suffering.

“Cherry… Are you all right?”

  
  


Cherry had been locked in a small room... so when he was put in the car, he looked exhausted. He was still shaking.

"S-Sp-peed...?"

He collapsed in tears when he saw him, crouching on himself.

"Th-They... they l-locked me ..."

He tried to hide between his arms, trembling so much that his bones rattled.

"I... I’m... s-sorry...!"

He couldn’t breathe because he was so freaked out.

  
  


Speedy wanted to hug him, do what he did before, comfort him but he didn’t feel able to do it. Caring, he started crying for his brother.

“N-no … I’m sorry I … I haven’t been able to protect you … F-forgive me.”

The trip to Jazz’s house was as disorienting as the first time. Speedy couldn’t find out where the house was. When he arrived, he wondered what would happen if he ran away, instead of entering obediently… but he wouldn’t leave Cherry alone.

  
  


Cherry said nothing at all, remaining curled upon himself. When the car stopped, Jazz met them quickly and picked up the little Fell who let himself go in his arms, looking as unhappy as ever.

"Cherry... Speedy, are you all right? Come on, I’ve got your room ready."

He went to the room, checking that the Swap was following him, before gently putting Cherry on the bed. He put his hands on the latter’s cheeks and whispered gently:

"Tell me about it."

And Cherry told him in a monotonous tone what had happened. The revelations of Marquis, the game, the slap, his confinement... everything.

When he had finished, the robot gently laid down the Fell, shaken.

"R-Rest... I’ll... bring you some food."

  
  


Speedy knew that Cherry would change once with Jazz. However, he followed his brother and their captor without flinching. Once in the room, he sat down on his bed and curled up. He was once again very lonely but, at least, Cherry risked nothing more and Marquis couldn’t hurt them here.

  
  


Jazz left them in the room and rushed to his phone to call Shard. He had to have a conversation with him... quickly.

  
  


Shard answered the phone calmly.

“Jazz, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

  
  


Jazz was angry. But he tried to stay calm.

"Hello, Shard. I just picked up my guests and asked Cherry to tell me what happened. Can you explain to me why Cherry was locked up when Marquis was the only one who showed violence? And why was this same Marquis allowed to show him the treatment rooms? Besides, it seemed to me that we were treating. From what I’ve just learned, I think you’re hiding things from me. I want an explanation, please."

He pressed the phone a little harder, annoyed.

  
  


Shard’s voice remained very calm.

“Marquis was also locked up, the two of them showed violence from what I know, unfortunately, we don’t have a surveillance camera to check who did what but, according to the guards that day, Marquis was wounded and not Cherry.”

He stayed silent for two seconds.

“Of course I’m hiding things from you, Jazz. The treatment can be too stressful for patients, and I didn’t want to scare you into talking about unsuccessful trials. If you need proof, I have a cabinet full of signatures of all the monsters who have been there. Those who came out of it, like those who unfortunately stayed there. they permitted me to try to cure them by all means. I don’t know what your muse told you, but I’m sorry it puts you in such a state. Do you want me to come to see you? Maybe we can talk more about that.”

  
  


Jazz grinned. It smelled like there was a trick. He had trusted him... and that’s how he thanked his efforts.

"My method works and is safe. It doesn’t dust the subjects. But..."

He breathed deeply to calm down.

"You’re right. It shook me. I’ll think about it. I think I need to be a little quiet. And Cherry needs some care. The lock-up hurt him a lot. I’ll call you when I’m ready to see you."

He said goodbye and hung up.

"... I hate lies... above everything..."

He grumbled.

"You wanted to play... you’re gonna lose... nobody plays with me."

He went back into the room and observed the Sanses, his face calm.

"Speedy, Cherry... I’m sorry about what happened to you... and I don’t want to be a part of this farce anymore. Speedy, come on, I’ll take you home."

He carried Cherry delicately and went back to his car, installing him there. He placed his phone on the back seat beside him and went up to the front.

"Take my phone, Speedy. Tell your family to wait for us at the Boss Tower. We’ll be there in 10 minutes."

He checked that he was tied up before storming to the Fell District. He stopped abruptly in front of the tower several minutes later.

  
  


Speedy couldn’t believe his existing ears. Did he hear right? Jazz was bringing them home for real? He felt at once full of hope but was afraid of being deceived. He followed Jazz to the car. He could send a message to his family? Without waiting, the little Sans sent a message with the robot’s phone. The answers were immediate, his brothers did not recognize the number and asked him how he had done it.

Unable to find the words, the little Swap told them that everything will be explained when he arrives.

Once at the tower, Speedy began to weep with joy. He was going to be reunited with his family!

And at the bottom of the tower, the three remaining brothers were waiting for them. Boss, Comic, and Scar seemed surprised to see that it was Jazz who brought them back. The big Fell Sans immediately became angry and approached the car, staring at the robot with a murderous look.

Boss was right behind him but only had eyes for his brothers. He wanted to check that they were okay. And Comic followed the other two, wary. What if it was a trap?

Finally, Scar was in front of the car.

“You have some nerves to come and bring them back after abducted them, you fu...”

Boss interrupted him.

“Scar, this is not the time! I hope you didn’t do anything to them or, believe me, you’ll regret not being just a ghost anymore.”

  
  


Jazz slowly came out of the car with his eyes down.

"I know the words I might say are worthless. But I’m sorry. Sincerely. I was blinded by my hatred of your kind. But... Cherry saw what the SOULs did. He can’t lie to me and he told me everything."

He looked up at them.

"I brought your brothers back to you. Help me stop the killings."

He approached the car to get Cherry out, as Speedy could not be helped. He carried the little Fell, which was completely amorphous. Jazz had a real look of regret in his eyes.

"They locked him up. While he is not violent. They preferred to believe Marquis. They are all... human."

He placed Cherry in the arms of the Boss before backing up, clenching his fists.

"Keep me in the Tower and I’ll help you take them down."

  
  


Speedy got out of the car by himself, leaving the phone on the back seat. He could see the astonishment, then the indignation on his brother's faces. He was just happy to be back. He couldn’t wait to go home, not to feel alone, to see Cherry go back to normal… if he could, if Jazz stayed in the tower.

Boss took Cherry in his arms and pressed him hard against him, his soul began to shine under his costume, he was relieved to have them back. Comic held Scar by the shoulder. The Judge was not ready to calm down.

“What?! Don’t tell me you didn’t know that your group of assholes is killing our kind! I don’t know what you’re up to, but don’t plan on staying in the tower after everything you’ve done! If I didn’t have respect for my brothers, I’d be turning your body into spare parts and use your head as a public toilet in the Sin District!”

Comic let his brother vent verbally but added.

“you think you can convince us like that? first, tell us, what did you do to them? why did you brainwash our little brother if you’re not one of those who assault the Fells in the name of the SOULs?”

Boss added nothing, letting his brothers ask the questions. He didn’t let go of Cherry, holding him tight against him, and watched Speedy who stayed away.

  
  


Cherry was docilely huddled against Boss, eyes open, not reacting. Jazz raised his hands slightly as a sign of appeasement.

"You can ask Speedy, I never hurt them. And to be honest, all I could think about was the possibility of removing violence from monsters like you. Cherry was my test subject. I thought that by showing the effects of my method on a Fell capable of turning into a complete Gaster Blaster, then violence would be useless during treatment. I wanted a peaceful world."

He sighed.

"I regret having participated in this. I am going to help Cherry gradually become himself again. I’m not asking you to be with him all the time or to see him alone. I just need to be able to talk to him for a few minutes every day. That’s how it works."

He turned to Speedy and added.

"I wanted to take this opportunity to help Speedy regain confidence in him. And it was starting to work. But I’m afraid the road is still long."

He then watched the Boss.

"Do you accept my offer?"

  
  


Boss turned to his brothers for advice. Then Speedy added behind them.

“H-he’s been very nice… Too nice, it-it scared me. B-but he’s never done anything wrong on purpose. H-he’s sincere.”

The three older brothers turned to him, surprised. Boss made his decision.

“Alright… but you won’t stay in the tower. Go home, robot. You can visit him every day, in our presence and with our permission. I appreciate you bringing them back and treating them well when you took them off. That is the only reason I accept it. You’re lucky I don’t ask my bodyguards to tear you apart. I’m sure Scar would love to see that.”

Scar was frustrated, he wanted to attack the bolt pile and never see him again! Comic, he agreed with Boss.

“But when my brother comes out of your influence and the SOUL is destroyed, I never want to see you again. Ever. Understood?”

  
  


Jazz bowed slightly.

"So be it."

He turned around and got into his car. He took one last look at the two Sans, and then he left quickly.

Cherry was still under his influence for the moment, it will take him a few minutes to recover and to be able to act again by himself.


	16. Hypnotised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz begin to heal Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

When the robot was gone, Boss dropped to the ground and started crying out of joy with Cherry in his arms. Scar and Comic joined him to squeeze the youngest against them, unable to do so for Speedy.

Speedy stayed behind, relieved to be free but desperately alone. He envied his brothers to be able to share their joy in this way.

They stayed long minutes like that, just enjoying being with the family. Speedy was the first to go home in the tower. He did not want to feel uncomfortable by being so close to his brothers in the confined space of the elevator. The other four followed him but, when they arrived, Speedy had gone to hide in Cherry’s room and stood against the giant teddy bear for a hug he could have without panicking.

The brothers, therefore, gathered in this room and asked Speedy many questions about how everything had gone and he answered, at least he answered what he knew, that is to say little.

Cherry woke up when the little Swap was telling about the incident with the window.

“... and when he came in and saw what I did, he grabbed me and I was scared. That’s… That’s why I can’t touch him now either. But it wasn’t his fault, he was in a weird state.”

  
  


Cherry felt his blood freeze in his bones as he understood. Before he even realized it, the tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt horrible... He didn’t want that...

Then, slowly, he realized his environment... Who...?

"B-Boss...?"

His voice was but a whisper since he had been locked up. He looked around, wondering how he had landed here.

"W-Where...?"

He tried to stand up, looking for Speedy. He soon began to tremble when he saw him so far from him and slowly collapsed into the arms of the Papyrus.

  
  


Boss’s hug seemed to be made of steel. he held his little brother so tight that it was almost impossible to make him let go of the small skeleton. Comic and Scar were right next to them, one had a hand on Cherry’s head and the other was holding his hand. When he looked conscious again, all faces turned to him.

“Calm down, calm little brother,” Boss whispered, trying to calm him down.

“We’re home, Cherry! Jazz freed us and brought us back, he changed his mind thanks to you!” exclaimed Speedy, always against his bear.

“We missed you, itty bitty. We were starting to lose hope.

-Speedy was telling us what happened to you, but he was often separated from you by Jazz. this robot is lucky we need him, otherwise, he’d already been a lifeless pile of iron. we prevented Scar from beating him up.

-Not even true, you just screamed and cried and hugged Cherry against you!” Speedy replied.

Returning home seemed to have done him some good. 

  
  


"W-What...?"

He had trouble understanding. But he let himself go against his brothers, having neither the strength nor the desire to resist.

"I... I don’t remember anything... W-We... we were... at the SOUL... there was Marquis... he hit S-Speed a-and the g-guards came... A-And after that..."

He put one hand on his head, trying to search his memories, without success. They were as if they were locked.

"I... I don’t know... I don’t know... O-oh Boss, I... I’m going to throw up..."

He was starting to feel bad, having trouble keeping his eyes open.

  
  


Boss didn’t feel like it, but he gently posed Cherry to let him go to the bathroom if he needed it. Speedy knew that his brother was afraid of being locked up, so he must have been in shock the whole time. He proposed.

“Cherry, you should rest.”

All the brothers looked worried. Comic stood up.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water, you’ll probably be thirsty if you’re not well.”

“And we stay here, little brother, we watch over you and Speedy.”

  
  


Cherry nodded softly from the head without answering and dragged himself on the bed where he collapsed. He curled up on himself, trying to hide his face. He felt really bad.

In the end, he did not take long to fall asleep, exhausted as he was. 

It was not until the next day, when he woke up with the crystals, that he realized where he was. He found the glass of water and quickly emptied it, before looking around to see if his brothers were there.

  
  


The brothers had tucked Cherry and Boss had stayed to sleep against him, not wanting to leave him in fear of seeing him disappear suddenly. Speedy was there, too, in a blanket, against the teddy bear.

Comic and Scar were absent, the Tale took care of some business for Boss, and Scar was struggling to prepare breakfast.

Speedy was the only one awake in the room when Cherry woke up. The little Swap had slept a little but not all night. He just sat there thinking.

  
  


Cherry watched Boss for a moment, before moving slowly and silently. He left the bed with difficulty, before getting a little closer to Speedy. He whispered to him:

"Hey..."

Once his attention was captured, he looked down sadly.

"I... I heard... yesterday... I... I’m sorry… because of me, y-you must... feel so alone... I regret it, sincerely... I hope... I hope that one day, y-you will be able to s-sleep again with me a-and t-take me in your arms... i-in the meantime, I’ll a-ask Boss a s-second bed, s-so w-we can s-still stay in the same room... i-if... if you want to..."

He had tears in his eyes, feeling miserable.

  
  


Speedy pressed his cover against him while listening to Cherry. He murmured his answer, not wanting to wake Boss.

“It’s not against you… I’m the weird one. I don’t like being alone, but I can’t touch my family. Just thinking about just holding their hand scares me… I… I don’t know where I belong either, and what if… what if I end up disappearing in their eyes?”

He looked at his own hands. He had not even bothered to change and they were still gloved.

“I don’t know if it’s okay if I stay in the same room. Maybe I’m just a baby deep inside, I need too much reassurance. I’ve been on my own for the last few days.... I’ve been lonely because of Jazz’s control over you. But it made me try things… Maybe that’s what I need. But I’m afraid to leave you.”

  
  


Cherry looked distressed but came a little closer to him, but nothing more.

"Look... I-if you’re scared for me... I-I can ask s-sleep w-with S-Scar o-or Comic, o-or even Boss... I-if you think you need t-time, to have y-your own room again, I’ll support you. A-and... I love you, Speed, okay...? You’ll never disappear in my eyes..."

“I love you too, little bro...”, answered Speedy before laying down again, thinking.

Cherry got up and decided to leave him alone and go and make breakfast, without knowing that Scar was taking care of it. He just wanted to do something...

  
  


Scar heard the kitchen door open. The room was upside down. Not as much as if Speedy was cooking but still. The Fell struggled, he was more used to ordering food than homemade. He flipped the kitchen looking for sugar for the fruit salad syrup, which ended too sweet. Pancakes, a little burnt, were piled up on a plate, there were too many for them five but at least he was sure that no one would starve.

He turned to the sound of the door and smiled wide.

“You’re awake, itty bitty!”

  
  


Cherry was surprised by the amount of food preparation but also by the mit bazaar. He startled slightly when he heard Scar’s voice and his first instinct was to hide half behind the door. He inspired deeply before he managed to let go of it and enter.

"Hello... I-I... C-can I h-help...?"

He felt ridiculous, returned into his fearful behavior... He was truly pathetic. Marquis was right, he would free everyone if he just dusted…

  
  


Scar almost lost his smile when he saw his brother returned to the starting point. But he forced himself. He was genuinely happy to be reunited with his brothers, but this reunion left him with a bitter taste.

“Oh, I’d love that. You know how to cook better than me. Do you have any idea what’s missing for a good, balanced breakfast?”

It wasn’t the kind of breakfast he liked, but he suspected that Boss would want everyone to eat well after all these emotions. And it would help them hold on when the tin can would come to see Cherry.

  
  


Cherry stepped forward a little more and watched everything Scar had prepared by rubbing his arm gently.

"I... I don’t know... m-maybe m-milk...? O-Or... j-jam f-for the p-pancakes...?"

He hesitated for a moment before taking another step towards the Fell, beginning to tremble. He did not look at him but opened his arms gently.

"S-S-Scar, c-can... c-can you...? P-please...?"

He needed to feel him, to know that he was not a victim of the SOULs... the groans of grave pain of his double in that room were stuck in his mind and tears began to roll on his cheeks.

  
  


“Ah, yeah, good point!”

The big Fell took the almond milk out of the fridge before Cherry asked for anything. He turned to look at him and was softened.

Without saying anything, he placed the vegetable milk on the work surface and took Cherry in his arms.

“You don’t have to ask, Cherry. Anytime!”

He pressed him hard against him, lifting him from the ground even. One of his big hands stroked the back of his skull.

“I missed you, itty bitty, we all missed you. You have no idea how relieved I am that you are safe and sound.” 

  
  


Cherry clung to her brother as best she could, slowly sobbing in his arms.

"I... I missed y-you too..."

He pressed his grip a little harder and murmured with a trembling voice.

"M-Marquis has... he s-showed me... what the SOUL s-do... i-it... there was a-a... a-a S-Sans... f-from Fell... l-like... like us... a-and... and a-a Undyne w-who... who p-pushed t-things u-in s-his eye... he... he s-said th-that... that it... that it was going to ha-happen t-to you too..."

He choked a sob in his brother’s shoulder, gripped him with all his might.

"I d-don’t want a...anything b-bad t-to to happen to you ... y-you s-s-suffered enough... b-because of m-me..."

  
  


Scar took the time to calm his bad temper. He would have complained right now about Marquis and what he thought about the methods of SOULs but there, he was lucky to have his little brother just for him, so he had to reassure him and stay calm.

He replied, in the most gentle and patient voice that he was capable of.

“It’s not going to happen. It’s not going to happen again, Cherry. Your ex, the robot trash, he promised to help us stop this SOUL thing. I don’t know how, but if he doesn’t do it seriously, I’m dying to make a chamber pot out of his head. heheheh.”

He took a deep breath.

“Nothing will happen, I swear. And especially not because of you. You have done nothing but bring us happiness since you’re in our lives. You have helped us in situations that could have drive crazy. Believe me, itty bitty, you have nothing to worry about.”

  
  


Cherry remained firmly attached to Scar, letting himself go against him while trying to calm down. Despite the tears, he had a little laugh when he heard his brother’s plans for Jazz. He breathed deeply, his eyes closed, before gently whispering a thank you. He kissed the cheek of his double before slowly leaving his arms, with regret. He wiped his eyes and cheeks and turned to check that everything was ready for breakfast. He was still shaking a little but much less than before.

"W-We’ll put all this in the living room...? W-We’ll be... better, I-think."

He helped him take everything on the table and then sat down on a chair, waiting for the others to come with a little distant gaze.

  
  


Scar and Cherry set the table and, when they were ready, they had to wait for the others to arrive. The big Fell took his double in his arms while waiting. Boss joined them a few minutes later, followed by Speedy. The little Swap was always lost in his thoughts.

They ate together. Comic did not return until a little later, he had taken time to warn the guards to stop the search but to be ready in case, without telling them that Jazz was indeed the kidnapper. He also canceled several meetings for Boss so that he would be freed from his obligations for some time.

And he paid a visit to Sweety too.

Using the number linked to the messages sent by Speedy the day before, the brothers told Jazz that he was allowed to come to deprogram Cherry.

  
  


Cherry let himself go against his brother, taking advantage of the embrace to rest a little. When everyone was there, they were finally able to eat. It wasn’t excellent, but Scar had done well and the little Fell complimented his double.

Sometime later, in the middle of the cycle, the elevator opened and Jazz entered the apartment, surrounded by two warry bodyguards.

The moment he entered the room, Cherry’s gaze changed and he quickly joined him smiling. The robot could not help smiling gently, caressing his skull.

"Come on, Cherry, let’s get started."

He greeted the rest of the family and went to sit down with the little skeleton on the couch.

"This... brainwashing, as you call it, is called hypnosis. It works on suggestions and in a specific way. I use my voice, I talk to him and I gradually get an idea into his head. Today, I’m going to do the same, but I’m going to take out the ideas I put into him."

He stayed close to him and changed his voice.

"Sleep."

Immediately, the smaller one collapsed, as if asleep.

"I’m going to ask you to let me do this, okay? We need silence. And don’t listen, so I don’t get to you at the same time."

Jazz was sincere.

He leaned over Cherry and began to whisper against his skull. The little skeleton did not react at all. He stayed like that for about ten minutes before he got up.

“That’s enough for today. It’s a long-term job, it’s going to take a bit of time for him to be completely himself. But I gave him back some of his memories.”

  
  


The whole family, except Speedy, was suspicious of all the robot’s gestures. When he had finished his hypnosis session on Cherry, Scar and Boss accompanied the robot to the elevator with the bodyguards. There, Boss asked the Blook with a stern look.

“What about the SOULs. How do you plan to help us take them down? The election is coming and I have no desire to work with Shard. It will be worse than working with BigMama!”

  
  


Jazz looked at them with calm air and took out a file of his inventory, which he gave to the Boss.

"Here. It’s a start, but with that, you can launch an investigation. Cherry must give his testimony when he’s fit. Ask Speedy too. I’m going to try and find you the release list that Shard had the monsters sign before he locked them up. But if I’m no longer able to help you, at least you’ll have serious evidence. Have a good day."

And he went away.

Cherry soon began to flap his bony eyelids, waking up. He looked into the void for a moment, blushing a little as he passed his hands over his face.

  
  


Boss kept the file with him, once the robot left, he went to his room with Scar to study it and check that they had enough. 

Comic had stayed close to Cherry during this time. When he saw him come to senses, he approached and asked.

“Hey, you okay? you’re all red.”

  
  


Cherry startled on hearing it and looked away, embarrassed.

"Y-Yes, it... it’s okay... I-I..."

He’s still blushing a little.

"I-I... I r-remember the o-outfits a-and f-photos... th-that J-Jazz t-took..."

He felt ashamed, some having shown a large part of his bones.

  
  


Comic approached him and stroked his upper skull to reassure him.

“yeah, Speedy told us about those pictures. he told us that he didn’t like the way Jazz dressed you and had you posed at all.”

He glanced at the elevator and then relented to look at his younger brother.

“but don’t worry. it was the fault of that bolt pile. we’ll tell him to destroy those pictures.”

  
  


Cherry said nothing but let himself go against his brother, placing his hand on his in silence.

“Th-Thank you... b-b-but, i-i-it’s okay... D-Don’t worry..."

He breathed deeply and rose. He went to take the pills he took before the abduction, to be sure not to derail, and then he sat down in front of the TV. He didn’t want to do anything, spending the day hugging the one who came closest to him.

When evening came, after dinner, he blew softly.

"S-Say... C-can... C-can I s-s-sleep w-with one of y-you? We... we d-discuss S-Speed and I a-and... w-we th-think th-that it would m-maybe be b-better for him t-to.. be a-alone tonight..."

Hearing this, Speedy made himself very small. He felt as if he was letting his brother down again.

The other three brothers glanced at each other, all seemed worried.

“Speedy, are you sure?” asked Boss.

The swap nodded softly without looking at them.

“In this case…there is no problem. There is room for you in each room.”

Scar added.

“I still have room, yeah. It’s up to you to see who you want to sleep with tonight.”

  
  


Cherry turned red, not expecting a choice. He brought his legs against him softly and murmured, his throat not tied:

"I... I don’t want to impose..."

He put his forehead on his knees, folded up.

"I c-could take M-Marquis’s old r-room..? S-so... I w-wouldn’t b-be a.... a, burden..."

  
  


“It’s not going to be possible,” replied Boss. “Marquis's room was a mess, so I decided to have it redone. It’s empty now, like Speedy’s old room. I decided to do some work… I needed to do something to get my worries out of my mind and act on something since I couldn’t do anything for…you two.”

Comic shrugged his shoulders.

“When you can’t control anything, it helps to be able to control even a little something…”

Scar added.

“The guest room is free, but I’d rather you didn’t sleep alone. We all know what happens when you sleep alone and it’s best to have someone near you for your nightmares.” 

  
  


The little Fell felt bad when he heard that. It was he who had destroyed Marquis’s room... He sighed deeply before raising his head, uneasy.

"I-I... I d-don’t know..."

He inspired deeply but did not dare to look up to his brothers.

"S-Scar, I... C-can I...?"

He began to tremble, terrified at the thought of hurting someone by making his decision or being rejected.

  
  


Scar and Comic looked at each other and shrugged as they smiled.

“Okay, tonight it will be with me, then. With pleasure, itty bitty.”

Speedy left the table apologizing and went to sleep early. 

  
  


Cherry blushed as he heard them and lifted his eyes to call Speedy... but he held back at the last moment, looking down by withdrawing on himself. He sighed deeply before passing his hands over his face.

He waited until Scar went to bed to follow him. Once he sat on the bed, he realized that he had forgotten his pajamas.

"G-Geez... I... Y-you... do you have a p-pajama f-for me...? I-I... I don’t want to bother S-Speed..."

  
  


Scar was very annoyed. He only had pajamas his size, so at least twice too big for Cherry.

“Maybe I can lend you a T-shirt. It makes good pajamas and since we’re not the same size, it will make a dress for you.”

He went into his dressing room, almost empty, and came back with a black T-shirt.

“Here, this one’s even a little big for me. Go try it.”

  
  


Cherry thanked him and took the t-shirt. He went to the bathroom to change, so as not to disturb his brother. He undressed, keeping the panties he wore, and put on the t-shirt. He floated completely in and down just a little higher than the middle of its femurs, but it would do very well to sleep. He went back to the room and thanked Scar again, before getting into bed.

He lay down, hesitating, on one side, and watched Scar for a moment, blushing. He’d never slept with Scar like that before, it was kind of... impressive.

  
  


Scar placed his cane against his bedside table before lying down. He was in simple pajamas. A T-shirt with a joke and matching shorts.

He opened the blanket wide to settle down as he wanted before pulling it up to his chin.

“Don’t look at me like that, itty bitty.”

He pulled out an arm from under the blanket to invite Cherry to snuggle up. Then he yawned.

“Come on, let’s sleep now. Good night, bro.'”

  
  


Slowly, Cherry snuggled up against Scar, blushing, resting his skull against his plexus.

"Good night..." he whispered, before closing his eyes.


	17. Chasing away the bad dream (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar can be a tender lover when he wants... or can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

In the middle of the night, Cherry began to shake. He began to move between Scar’s arms, panting a little while he was in the middle of a dream. He soon began to moan, and suddenly he stood up, holding a cry. Pressing his hands on his mouth, trembling and breathing with difficulty as tears rolled down his cheeks. Under the covers, he could feel the fire burning between his legs.

  
  


Scar, only half awake, mumbled.

“C’me back t’sleep, Com’...”

Before he started snoring again. He had no idea about his little brother’s troubles.

  
  


Cherry shuddered as he heard him, feeling his magic react. He smothered a sob and slid out of bed with difficulty, trembling. He noticed that the bed was wet where he had slept and began to cry, horrified. Stumbling into the bathroom, he accidentally slammed the door behind him. Taking off his panties and found that his magic had taken shape. The same shape as with Butcher. He exploded in tears, falling from the ground, hiding his face between his knees.

  
  


Scar awoke when he heard the slammed door. Still sleepy, it took him a tic to remember that he wasn’t sleeping alone and another one before he remembered that it wasn’t Comic… So it wasn’t him who slammed the door back in his room.

“And… shit…”

He got up heavily from the bed.

“I hope he didn’t have a nightmare…”

He went to open the door to his room, see if he was not in the living room, he saw only Speedy sleeping on the couch. He preferred not to question him.

“Maybe… he went back to his room, I got rolled up and it scared him…”

Then he noticed that the sheets on Cherry’s side were soiled. Oh…

He went to the bathroom and knocked.

“Cherry? Are you there, itty bitty?”

  
  


Cherry was still in tears but no longer sobbed. He sniffed, disgusted with himself. But he startled when he heard Scar. He was overwhelmed with anguish and wanted to go hide... But he remembers the last time... Maybe... His brother would agree to help him again...?

"S-Scar...?"

He hicked gently as he got up, trembling on his legs while the inside of his femurs was wet.

  
  


Scar did not like the tone of his brother’s voice. He was worried.

“Everything’s fine? No, of course, you don’t wake up in the middle of the night when everything’s fine… Did you have another nightmare? You want to talk about it?”

The big Fell thought that he had just wet the bed as some flesh monsters do sometimes and that he wanted to clean himself.

“Can I come in?”

  
  


Cherry slowly winked at him and breathed deeply before coming to open the door. He was half-hidden behind it, sniffing softly.

"I... I’m sorry f-for waking you up..."

He shriveled a little on himself and murmured:

"I-I... I dreamed of... Of _ him _ ... I-I still... th-the feeling of his hands o-on m-me… all over m-my bones..."

He slowly raised his eyes towards him, coming to pull the t-shirt slightly to hide the bump that deformed the fabric and the drops of magic that slipped along his bones.

  
  


Scar looked at his brother, compassionate. The poor guy had lived so many horrors in his life, he was not surprised that he had these kinds of nightmares.

“Calm down. It was just a dream. It’s okay now.”

He entered the bathroom and looked better at his brother. It was there that he noticed the magic slipping on his bones. His skull took on a slight red color.

“Ah… Do you… still need help?”

He was starting to wonder if Cherry actually knew how to handle this alone.

  
  


Cherry turned to peony red as she heard it and nodded slowly with her head.

"I-if... i-if you want w-well..."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before looking straight into his eyes.

"D-do you... want t-to… to d-do it w-with me...? Y-you... You-know... s-slee... sleeping... w-with m-me...?"

  
  


It was at this moment that Scar thought he should teach his younger brother to be more subtle about this. The request took him by surprise. He used to have it happen like this, a common desire between two people who like each other but then… 

He did not spit on it, however, and seeing his brother like that, who looked into his eyes with needs, was pinching his soul.

“If that’s what you need, itty bitty, I’m not saying no.”

He leaned gently and kissed little Fell’s forehead. 

  
  


Cherry felt a little better when her brother kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes to appreciate the moment, before passing his arms around the neck of the Fell to cling to him.

"S-sorry... th-thank you..."

He looked up at him and slowly put his teeth against his, letting him push him away if he did not want to.

  
  


Scar did not reciprocate the kiss but pressed himself against his double. Raising his head to break the kiss, he murmured.

“Sorry, I don’t kiss.”

Kissing was for people who love each other, people who want to share their lives forever. He wasn’t like that. He didn’t feel ready to be in a couple.

“Well, not on the mouth,” he added, mischievous.

He let one of his hands run to the pelvis of the little Skeleton in his arms and was pleasantly surprised to feel more than just a vagina. He felt his magic begin to regroup in his turn, without forming anything at the moment.

Although tired, the Sans lifted his double and drove him to bed, caressing his bones through the T-shirt on the way.

  
  


Cherry felt bad hearing it, swallowing.

"S-s-sorry..."

He shivered and blushed suddenly as he felt lifted. He let himself be transported before being installed on the bed. No longer daring to look at him, but slightly lifted the t-shirt to let his two damp organs glisten with red magic.

  
  


Scar looked at both organs with a corner smile. He wanted Cherry to feel good, he was going to take his time. Maybe his hands would replace the ones he was so afraid of in his dream.

With one hand, he began by caressing the inside of the femurs of the small skeleton, going up gradually until he reached his magic. He did not touch it yet but followed the bone to make the contours of his pelvis and return to his organs.

There, slowly, he followed its contours of it until he reached the small cock.

“You look great, Cherry, you know that?”

He grabbed the organ and played with the different piercings that covered it with the tip of his thumb.

  
  


The small Fell watched his brother do, shivering softly under his hands. He felt his breathing block sometimes as the sensations started to take over the ones from his dream.

He blushed a little more while smiling timidly at his compliment, before glaring as he felt his hand around his limb. He trembled and closed his eyes, coming to bite his finger so as not to make a sound, as if he were afraid that someone would hear him.

  
  


Scar made a small movement up and down the shaft before letting go and taking an interest in the slit below as he did the first time, he only touched it with his fingertips. But he had something else on his mind this time.

He bowed his head and made his tongue appear. Slowly, he began to lick the sternum of the small skeleton and gradually descend, sometimes stopping just to watch his reaction. 

  
  


Cherry breathed deeply and opened his eyes to see him do it, shivering. When he made his tongue appear and slipped it on his bones, the little Fell startled slightly and rolled his eyes shivering.

"H-hmmm...!"

He bit his finger a little harder. When Scar reached his magic, he was panting, leaning on one of his elbows, moaning softly despite his tight teeth. He opened his eyes to look at him, his pupils had taken the form of a heart.

  
  


Scar looked up and looked at Cherry. He smiled, pleased with his reaction, and without warning, he gently licked the organ from the base of the slit to the head of the dick.

He did it again, twice, and then took the organ of the small skeleton in his mouth, covering his teeth with a thin layer of magic not to irritate the magic.

His hand had slipped into his shorts in the meantime to take care of his growing excitement.

  
  


The smallest could not stay long in the position he had taken. When Scar took him in his mouth, the fell saw stars, and his back arched, moaning more and more. He quickly passed his forearms in front of his eyes, trying to hide his face as he felt wetter and wetter. His rod secreted magic, as did his lips, which palpitated softly below the jaws of the big Sans. Cherry grimaced with a stronger squeak, his toes gripping the sheets and slowly releasing them, in rhythm with Scar’s movements.

  
  


Surreptitiously, Scar pulled out his tongue, so he could stimulate the vulva at the same time as the staff. He found it delicious.

After some more coming and going, he lifted his head, gently, and released the penis of the small skeleton.

“Dot you still want…”

His hand massaged his growing erection in his shorts. 

  
  


Cherry shivered under his tongue. He was not far from coming when he heard Scar. Withdrawing his arms, he straightened up and nodded softly before getting a little closer. He leaned on his shoulders to make him lie down and murmured:

"L-Let me... t-t-thank you..."

Gently, he pulled off his shorts to free the limb, coming to take it in his hands. After a few strokes, he imitated Scar and invoked his tongue before taking it in the mouth, doing deep back and forth and using the bottom of his magical throat to stimulate it at best.

  
  


Scarlet had not expected it but let Cherry do it. This extra stimulation was more than welcome he began to pant, and to grunt with pleasure. He couldn’t help himself and tried to move his hips from time to time to feel the delicious moistness of the smaller’s mouth.

“F-fuck… ah… Cherry…”

  
  


The small Fell shivered and blushed when he heard his name pronounced like that. He closed his eyes and applied himself to give him even more pleasure, resisting the regurgitation reflex to take him even further inside of him.    
Once the limb was hard, Cherry finally stopped and gave a long and slow tongue stroke on it, starting from the base until he came to titillate Scar’s piercing with the tip of his tongue.

Then, slowly, Cherry came to sit on his legs, looking at him timidly as the too-big t-shirt hid its glowing and thrilling willing magic.

"A-And... A-and you...? Do... d-do you still w-want to… w-with me...?"

  
  


Scar, who had closed his eyes to take in most of the sensations, opened them when Cherry stopped. He looked into his eyes, his pupils formed hearts.

“Yes… Yes, of course…” he was already tired of the effort but needed to get this through.

The big Sans got up to sit down and pin Cherry against him and push him gently to lie down again.

With one hand, he began to stroke the entrance of the small skeleton again to verify that it was ready.

“I’m not sure I can stop if I start…so you’re sure?”

  
  


Blushing, the little one let himself docilely get laid, breathing deeply. He shivered as he felt his fingers caressing him and remaining at the edge of his entrance. He then looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Y-Yes... I’m sure..."

He hesitated for a second before slowly passing his legs around Scar’s waist, to bring his pelvis closer to his. He did not leave his gaze even though his pupils seemed to want to flee, passing his hands around his neck.

  
  


The great Fell blushed more and more but was ready. He rubbed his slightly erect shaft against Cherry’s before taking himself in hand to guide himself to the slit of the little Skeleton under him.

“Ready?... I’m going in.”

Gently, millimeter by millimeter, he penetrated the soft cavern of his double, groaning.

  
  


Cherry closed his eyes, growling gently, his back slightly arched. He clenched his teeth before straightening himself with his grip on his brother’s neck, hiding his face against his shoulder. He breathed a little, shivering to the point of emitting a small whiff of pleasure by feeling it deep inside him. He then detached himself slightly and gently stroked Scar’s cheek, looking into his eyes, smiling at him, nodding his head to signal him that he could go.

It wasn’t his first time but, the other time, his partner never took his time like this.

  
  


Scar waited for his approval to start moving. When he finally had it, he made a slow movement in and out. He doubted that his little brother had ever known this kind of tender attention and insisted on giving him at least that.

He was used to a slightly stronger pace so he was gradually accelerating. What mattered was that Cherry was enjoying every moment. 

  
  


Cherry was surprised by the slow movement. And indeed, it was the first time someone took the time to give him pleasure. Then, of course, he could not hold back a deep moan, tightening his grip. He passed one of his arms under the joint of Scar’s shoulder, gripping his back. Each movement sent him discharges of pleasure, and he did not take long to lose control, moaning almost continuously as he chatted a little, his pupils completely blurred. He tried to feel the Fell against him, trying to bring him together as if he wanted to be one. His hips followed the pelvic movement of his double as he quickly began to cry, carried away by his emotions. His walls were contracting more and more than he approached orgasm, which would soon arrive.

  
  


Scar felt the muscular contractions enclosing his penis and knew that the small skeleton was very close to orgasm. He was relieved, this new friction gave him the thrill of pleasure and the more he squeezed him, the closer he got himself to orgasm. He was panting and grumbling, trying to control himself so that Cherry would be the first to feel this explosion of pleasure that both wanted.

Picking up the pace a bit, rubbing a little more to himself, and put his hand on the small rod of his double to stimulate him a little more, trying to keep the same pace.

  
  


Cherry felt his mind drift away, his body completely seized by the sensations. It was the first time that he took so much pleasure. He was no longer able to think, clinging as he could to the skeleton above him. He closed his eyes and soon groaned in a loop of incomprehensible words. And finally, he reached his peak. There, suddenly bending backwards, he was shaken with spasms and wept with pleasure while squeaking the name of Butcher.

He did not even realize at the moment, his body struggling to recover. It was worse when he felt Scar keep moving to finish, the stimulation while he was hypersensitive barely failed to make him cum again. Covered with his fluids, he collapsed without force into the sheets, panting with his eyes closed, while these tears continued to roll over his face.

  
  


It didn’t take Scar long to reach his spike too. Feeling Cherry’s walls tighten around him almost made him cum inside, he had just the time to get out of the small skeleton before his sperm gushed out while he shouted the name of Comic. 

He blushed, confused to have shouted the name of another monster, even if he had distinctly heard Cherry shout Butcher’s name… Scar thought that he would always suffer from the comparison with this asshole, but it was no big deal. He also made that mistake.

Exhausted, he let himself fall to the side so as not to crush Cherry of his stature. He held his brother close, blessed, as often after love. He just wanted to cuddle his partner, as always. For him, it was the best moment. When he had not completely fallen back from his cloud and close to a body that he could squeeze against him.

  
  


Cherry let himself go against his brother, still slightly trembling. He squished his face against his ribs, breathing softly, finally soothed. He would worry about what just happened later... For the time being, he was simply enjoying the embrace, his body slowly numbing from the remains of their intercourse.

He was not long to fall asleep, exhausted.


	18. The broken soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Scar are embarassed and Speedy learn something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ourBeta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

It was only in the morning that, with sticky femurs and crotch, that Cherry realized what had happened. He began to blush, mortified to have pronounced a name... even worst, Butcher’s, while he was with Scar. And he felt like he betrayed his brothers... Comic loved Scar... and obviously, Scar loved Comic in return...

He felt that he had betrayed both of them, and he tried to go for a shower to at least put up with the guilt.

  
  


Scar woke up without Cherry at his side. As usual, it took him a few minutes to remember the events of the day before. And then his shorts still had traces of Cherry’s fluids and was partly lowered... which helped him to remember everything.

Seeing the door to his room ajar, he thought he would be in the kitchen. He pulled up his shorts and went to check. Speedy was off the couch, probably going to take a shower.

But Cherry was not in the kitchen… The big Fell grabbed a snack and ate it with appetite. He was always hungry after sex, especially when it went well.

He went back to the bedroom and checked the bathroom.

“Cherry? Are you in the shower?”

One of his past partners always told him that when someone went to the shower after sex, it meant that it wasn’t great. He was then doubting, maybe Cherry didn’t enjoy their night together. Perhaps he had offended him by shouting Comic’s name...

  
  


Cherry had just finished when he heard Scar. He wiped his tears quickly and put on his clothes, before opening the door. He didn’t dare look at him, feeling guilty. If he had known that his brothers' feelings were mutual, he would never have let Scar help him...

"H-Hey... s-sorry, I...I’ll be done in a tic..."

  
  


Scar thought he did something wrong. In the shower, the fact that Cherry didn’t look at him in the eye, he felt guilty.

“Look, itty bitty… I’m sorry about last night. I thought you were having a good time, for me, it was great… I should have been careful, sorry…”

He didn’t even know what he was apologizing for, but he was sincere.

  
  


When Cherry heard him apologize, he looked up at him and felt even worse. Leaving the door, he came to him and embraced him, surrounding him with his arms.

"Y-you have nothing to be forgiven for..."

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes, and blew with a trembling voice:

"It was... th-the first t-time that... that I was t-totally c-consenting... a-and... it was p-perfect... I... I’m just b-blaming myself for... n-not knowing... f-for... for you a-and Comic. I-if... if I had known that... th-that you loved each other, I would never... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..."

He had tears in his eyes again, trembling.

"A-And... A-And-I’m s-s-sorry... t-to have p-pronounced… B-Butch’s name during..."

  
  


Scar was surprised. That’s it? Just that? He would have laughed if he didn’t see his little brother so upset by these details. Especially after having a good time.

“But Comic and I don’t like each other. We’re just... how do I put it... fuck buddies,” he said, blushing.

He held Cherry against him

“Okay, maybe I do love him. A little… but I can’t get with a guy like him. He’s already dating three people, I suspect even more. Imagine? I can’t share the ones I love, it’s my only flaw.”

He hoped that this little joke would relax the little skeleton. Otherwise, he laughs on his own. 

When he stopped, he asked, seriously.

“Do you love him that much? After all he did to you?”

  
  


Cherry let himself go against his brother in silence, clinging to him gently while listening to his explanations. He could not help but reassure himself a little. He smothered a small laugh at his joke, slowly turning his head away, smiling a little.

But when asked, he hesitated... before whispering:

"He... he didn’t do anything to me, you know... it was... it was my fault... a-and..."

He breathed deeply before blowing:

"W-Without him... I-I-I-would have b-been l-locked s-somewhere... w-with Crown f-for only company... E-Even if, a-at least, you and S-Speed wouldn’t have suffered as much..."

  
  


Scar sighted. He could never really get that prick out of his brother’s head.

“I know it’s hard to imagine a life without my little brother now.”

He rubbed Cherry’s head, wanting to be a little mischievous. But he knew that deep down he was still jealous of Butch. Not only because of Cherry, but it also went back further than that…

“Why don’t we go make breakfast? I’ll wash up, and we’ll do this together, okay?”

  
  


Cherry blushes at the feeling but smiles in the corner, happy to know that he loved him...

"All right. I’ll wait for you."

He took the opportunity to redo the bed during Scar’s shower, before waiting for him quietly. When he was ready, he went to the kitchen with his brother to make breakfast for the whole family.

  
  


To the great surprise of the two brothers, the table was already set in the living room and, when they arrived in the kitchen, Speedy was taking out some pastries from large bags. 

“Hum… Speedy?”

Little Swap jumped up and turned around.

“Oh, uh…hum…I ordered delivery…I wanted to make a surprise… Without stressing anyone this time.”

  
  


Cherry opened his eyes wide in surprise when he saw Speedy and everything ready. He was suddenly concerned that Speedy had gone out alone, but he was reassured when he heard him and smiled.

"B-Bravo S-Speed. Thank you. Th-this is a great surprise."

He went to sit on a chair watching, feeling his non-existent belly gurgling.

  
  


Speedy wasn’t looking at any of the other two in the eyes but dodged a smile at Cherry’s congratulations.

“He’s right. Well done, Speed. We didn’t expect it! The others won’t believe it.”

Speedy seemed to relax a little and started putting the pastries on trays.

“It’s no big deal…I…I asked the delivery guy to put the bags in the elevator.” 

  
  


The little Fell smiles kindly, patient.

"It was something important to you, and it makes us very happy. So thank you."

He folded his legs under him, looking forward to eating.

  
  


The little family was quickly reunited. Everyone was very proud of Speedy’s initiative. After eating, Boss took Cherry aside to talk to him about the case and the accusations he was going to make against the SOULs… and the fact that the little Fell was probably going to have to testify in this story.

He wanted to know if his brother would be ready for this eventuality. He was going to send some of his Tale friends to quietly investigate the brothel that was supposed to house the real SOUL headquarters.

But to make things go faster, to have a chance against Shard, his testimony would be essential.

  
  


When Boss took him aside and told him about his decision... Cherry hesitated. He was terrified to be forced to tell what he had seen... But if it would stop their actions, then he would take it upon himself.

"I’ll... I’ll testify. I’ll... I’ll tell what Marquis... showed me... a-and said..."

He looked absent when he said it, remembering perfectly what Marquis had explained to him... It was his fault, and his brother’s, if all those monsters had died... and he would probably never forgive himself.

A little later in the afternoon, Jazz came back to continue to take care of little Fell. He finished returning his memory and soon left. When Cherry came back to his senses, the result did not wait: he had just time to reach the kitchen to vomit in the sink, remembering the incident with Speedy but especially the card game with Marquis. He trembled like a leaf. He needed to talk with his brother...

Cherry found the little swap in his dressing room, cleaning it and putting his clothes to the side.

Once sure that his brothers were not panicking about his condition, Cherry went into the room to see the Swap. He knocked gently at the door and entered.

"Sp-Speed? Can we… you know… maye be c-can... say, discuss…? Please…?"

He went to sit on the bed without looking at him, uncomfortable. This conversation was likely to be… complex.

  
  


Speedy came out of the dressing room, hesitating. He reflected a few seconds before answering.

“O-okay…”

He went to sit on the other side of the bed which was very huge for two little Sanses like them.

“What do you want to talk about?”

  
  


Cherry was playing nervously with his fingers, blowing gently.

"Jazz has... unlocked my memories... I... I remember... everything, you know...? Even... even the game... with Marquis..."

He was deeply inspired and looked up at Speedy.

"Will you... will you please... show me your, your soul...? You, you don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable..."

  
  


Speedy crossed his hands over his chest, looking nervous.

“Ah… You want to talk about that?”

He was hesitant about it.

“I thought you … I thought you remembered that already … after all i-it’s because of this game if … if you were locked up.”

The little Swap still had remorse for not being able to protect his brother that day, as a slap had made him completely powerless.

“If I show it to you, you … you promise not to tell? I don’t like to see this spot… And I don’t want to worry anyone anymore…”

  
  


Cherry looked sad when he heard about it.

"It’s... it’s not your fault, Speed... but, I promise you... I promise, I’ll... I’ll tell... no one..."

He sighed softly and tried to smile gently.

"I... I just... want to check something..."

  
  


Speedy sighed, his voice snapped a little.

He concentrated on his magic and made his soul appear directly in his hands where it floated peacefully. The inverted heart, of a brilliant white, had in the middle a thin dark line which very much resembled a spot but, for those who knew a minimum, its nature was not a mystery.

It was a crack, very deep.

“There…”

  
  


Cherry let him do it, not wanting to press him or be too insistent. And when he saw the result, he had a grimace... That’s what he feared...

"Speed, it’s... it’s not..."

He sighed and concentrated his magic there to show his soul. There were surface cracks and deeper cracks. He showed his little inverted heart slightly toward his brother so he could look.

"... what you have... and what I have... it... it’s called cracks... or, or cracks... it’s not... spots... It’s... it’s normal that, that it hurts, with this..."

  
  


Speedy made his soul disappear, embarrassed. He looked at Cherry’s and in pain for him just by observing each crack.

“But you … you must be in pain with all this! How you … how d’you hold on?”

  
  


Cherry smiled kindly and made his disappear too, shortly afterwards.

"This... it always hurts, at first... especially... especially when they appear... but afterward, the pain just fades away."

He breathed deeply before continuing.

"You... you told... to Marquis that... that you... were trying to, to make the spot go away... huh...?"

He hesitated and whispered:

"I... I learned that... some... some monsters t... touch their soul like... like their... genital part...? It’s... some kind of, uh, sexual pleasure... it’s... it’s nothing serious or, you know, unhealthy! It’s just... I... I thought that... that you wanted to... want to know... it’s like... like some kind of... masturbation...?"

He was red, completely embarrassed... but his brother deserved to know.

  
  


Speedy had his eyes wide open as if shocked. His whole face gradually took on the color of a blueberry before he looked at his hands disgusted.

“I d-d-didn’t know, I…I thought I w-was making t-the spot go!”

He rubbed his hands against his clothes frantically. He was both embarrassed, disgusted, and guilty.

  
  


Cherry sighed softly and looked at him sadly.

"I... I don’t know if… if it’s possible to… I mean… you know…? To make… a crack go away…? And… I mean… I know what you’re thinking… about all of this… But you know… if… if you do it… for yourself… then it’s… not so bad…? Well… if… if it makes you feel good… you don’t have to… feel guilty…? It’s… natural…?"

He had his cheeks on fire. He didn’t think he had to explain this kind of thing to anyone one day.

  
  


Speedy was no less disgusted.

“There’s a lot of natural th-thing that’s-disgusting! I don’t want to d-do that kind of t-thing! E-even if it does feels... good? No. It feels b-weird! N-not good!”

He stopped rubbing his hands and then got up.

“I… I’m going to wash myself…i-if you don’t mind…if you’re okay with this..”

He went to the bathroom.

Cherry was sick. He was really mad at him for telling her.

"I’m... sorry... I... I thought... well... that you... deserved... to know..."

He sighed deeply and rose before turning quickly to hide his tears.

"I’ll... leave you alone..."

  
  


Speedy hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day, he didn’t even come to dinner, too disgusted with himself, with his ignorance.

Everyone was worried about him but nobody dared to disturb him but they asked Cherry if he knew what was wrong yet.

This time it was Comic who proposed his room to share, Boss had to get up very early the next day, he had to go give evidence to the guard. 

In the middle of the night, Speedy stole one of his brothers' phones to send a message to Jazz. He asked him if he could come and talk to him.

  
  


Cherry refused to talk to the others, still overwhelmed by his guilt. He hardly talked about the evening but accepted the proposal. Once in Comic’s room, he put on his pajamas and slipped under the sheets, trying not to disturb his brother at night.

Jazz was very surprised by the message but offered to talk to him when he came the next day to see Cherry.


	19. Hello Sweety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, Sweety ask a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our Beta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/

When he arrived to see little Fell, Jazz waited for Speedy.

Speedy asked his brothers to let him speak alone with the robot. Once he thought his brothers far enough away that he could speak without them hearing, he had a long discussion with the robot.

After the talk, the little swap looks more serene.

He let Jazz do what he had to do with Cherry. Talking about their conversation to his brothers seemed complicated and even very hard to him but he had to try, find the right words. He had to wait for the right time.

When Boss arrived, in the middle of Jazz’s time with Cherry, he was not alone. With him was a huge Papyrus with deformed teeth. Speedy greeted Sweety shyly. The others were more agreeable. But Boss had a serious look. The Swap wondered what was going on.

  
  


So Jazz took care of the little Fell. Even though he felt observed, he concentrated on the sleeper, murmuring against his skull. He looked up at the newcomer and decided to wake up Cherry before leaving so that he wouldn’t feel nauseous. The Fell gently beat the eyelids and straightened up. Jazz was still in the room, he had his eyes lights missing but smiled at Sweety as the robot got up.

"I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll see you tomorrow."

He said goodbye to the two little Sanses, Cherry smiling at him and saying goodbye with a little too much enthusiasm.

  
  


Sweety came to meet Cherry, the behavior of little Fell was strange but he didn’t care, it’s been too long since they hadn’t seen each other.

“HELLO CHERRY!”

He was genuinely happy to see Butch’s previous boyfriend again. 

Meanwhile, Boss was whispering something at Comic and Scar. And as usual, Scar seemed to take it badly.

  
  


Cherry watched Sweety for a moment, smiling, greeting him kindly. Then, slowly, his gaze returned to normal and he took a step back, surprised. He looked around and lowered his eyes a little, uneasy.

"Good morning, Swe-Sweety...?"

He retreated a little further into the sofa, taking his legs against him, his feet on the cushions. 

  
  


The immense Horror Papyrus seemed very disappointed with Cherry’s reaction but kept smiling. He must have had a very good reason to behave like this.

“SORRY, I’M SCARING YOU AGAIN, AREN’T I? IS IT BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER?”

He went to sit a little further on an armchair.

“I’M SORRY HE DON’T REMEMBER. I TRIED TO SEE IF I COULD DO SOMETHING BUT IT DIDN’T WORK, I WASN’T SMART ENOUGH TO DO IT.”

Speedy decided to leave the room, he felt too uncomfortable with Sweety and Boss in the same room. Sweety continued to speak, calmly, with all the kindness that characterized him.

“CHERRY, IS THAT… IS IT OKAY FOR ME TO ASK YOU FOR A FAVOR?”

  
  


Cherry nodded softly when she heard his first questions. Sure, he felt sad that Butcher forgot about him but it wasn’t Sweety’s fault...

He wanted to answer him that it was not a question of being clever but he held back and slowly raised his eyes towards him to his question, intrigued.

"W-What... what favor...?"

  
  


“IS IT... WILL YOU HELP ME REASON SANS?”

He felt, as he often does, that he was asking a stupid question or that he should not. Cherry had already suffered enough because of his brother.

“HE SPENDS ALL HIS TIME WITH THE SOULS, HE HARDLY COMES HOME ANYMORE, AND WHEN HE’S THERE, HE TALKS TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING HE DOES AND... AND I DON’T LIKE IT AT ALL. HE’S CONVINCED TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT, HE’S DEFENDING THIS GROUP AGAINST ALL THE CHARGES. HE KEEPS TELLING ME THAT HE FEELS USEFUL AND BELIEVES IN THEIR STUPIDITY BECAUSE EVERYONE THERE LOOKS AT HIM AS IF HE WAS A MIRACLE OR SOMETHING!”

He left a silence.

“YOU KNOW... SOMETIMES HE STAYS UP AT NIGHT. ONCE I SURPRISED HIM. HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING WAS FINE BUT SOMETHING WAS MISSING…”

He looked at Cherry.

  
  


Cherry listened to him in silence but lowered his gaze more and more as he spoke. He shriveled over himself and remained silent for a long time. Then, gently, he sighed deeply and gently answered:

"I... I can... try...? But if he... if he’s a SOUL... he might not want to... talk to me...?"

He knew that if Butcher rejected him again, he would suffer even more.

"I... I’ll-I’ll do my best..."

  
  


Sweety hadn’t thought of that. But he thought his brother would be polite enough to try to hear, at least.

“IF HE DOESN’T LISTEN, HE MAY END UP LIKE THE OTHER SOUL IN PRISON OR THROWN INTO THE VOID. BOSS TOLD ME HE HAD AN INVESTIGATION STARTED AND MANY PEOPLE SEE HIM AS AN IMPORTANT SOUL MEMBER.”

Boss arrived at these inter-facts. He had heard everything.

“And that’s what worries me because Shard is going to use Butch’s image to give credit to his so-called method of care. And with the evidence we’ve gathered, the judges can’t pretend that Butch is ignorant. He refuses to talk to me because the SOULs seems to think I’m one of the worst Fell of the Citadel. But he remains my best friend and I do not wish him the fate that I want for this organization.”

Sweety bowed his head.

“And that’s not all…”, continued Boss, “Sweety will come back to live in one of the empty apartments for a while. I’m afraid they’ll use it as leverage if Butch finds out the truth about his so-called friends. I hope you don’t mind, Cherry, he’ll be here every day so he won’t be alone.”

  
  


Cherry felt livid and looked away.

"It’s... it’s okay... I... I understand..."

He inspired deeply, trying to recover.

"I... I’m willing to try... how... how do you... uh... w-want to pro-proceed...?"

He was starting to move a little, uncomfortable on the couch.

  
  


Sweety then exposed his idea.

“I HAD AN IDEA. I PERSUADED MY BROTHER TO COME TO DINNER WITH ME AND A FRIEND AT A RESTAURANT THAT I LIKE IN THE TALE DISTRICT. THIS FRIEND WILL BE YOU, CHERRY, IF YOU WISH. BUT IT’S A HIGH-END RESTAURANT SO IF YOU DON’T MIND DRESSING UP A LITTLE CHIC? WHATEVER YOU WANT, A SUIT OR WHATEVER. AND IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM MORE INTIMATELY, I CAN LEAVE WHENEVER YOU WANT, AND IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, YOU CAN LEAVE TOO.”

Boss frowned. He didn’t like the idea at all.

“And if he thinks you lured him into a trap to make him change his mind, he won’t listen.”

“OR HE WILL FINALLY SEE THAT THE FELLS ARE NICE AND NOT SICK AT ALL!”

  
  


Cherry became tense when he heard it, with a worried look. Going to the Tale District? Alone? With Sweety and Butcher...?

He swallowed magically, trying not to feel like crying, even if he was livid. He smiled hard, shaking a little.

"Yes, yes, for... why not, eh...? Why... not..."

He tried to breathe deeply to calm down.

"When... when do you want to... do this...? Do I... do I... could I ask... someone to... wait for me... in front...? For example...?"

  
  


Boss had seen his little brother’s discomfort. He turned to Sweety.

“This is a bad idea, you can see that Cherry is not ready for this kind of meeting. No, we have to find something else.”

Sweety seemed to be disappointed.

“OKAY. SORRY CHERRY.”

Comic and Scar joined their brothers and Sweety. Scar sat on the couch next to his younger brother and stroked the top of his skull to try to calm him down.

“No wonder, an idea from a…”

The warning looks of Comic and Boss prevented him from treating Sweety again as a moron.

“Hmm… this is not a good idea. We could take Butcher to a place where Cherry would feel more comfortable. Where he would have the advantage.”

“Why don’t we invite him to the Arena?”

Everyone turned to Comic.

“think, Butch is still technically the boss of the Arena. we can ask employees to invite him to an event, he can watch a fight where no one is injured, and Cherry can come to talk to him in the v.i.p box. and he’ll be sure to have people there to support him in case. what do you think, brother?”

  
  


Cherry felt guilty hearing Sweety’s disappointment but he wasn’t strong enough to face the look of his ex-boyfriend in a place he didn’t know. But at the Arena, it was different.

He seemed a little calmer, his tremors stopping slowly.

"Yes, yes... The Arena is... It’s perfect... Wh-when is it... When do you want... That we do this...?"

  
  


“As soon as possible,” replied Boss. “But you have to be sure that you don’t have a side effect of what Jazz did to you before that.

-AND FOR DINNER?

\- I will come, so I can remind him of his responsibilities to the Arena.”

Everyone nodded their heads.

“Now that it’s settled, I’m going with Sweety to prepare his apartment. And I insist.”

Sweety, who was going to protest, stopped and followed Boss to the elevator.

“SEE YOU TONIGHT CHERRY!”

Once both Papyrus came out, Comic and Scar blew.

“Problems, always problems … I’ll come with you to the arena Itty Bitty. I’d go into the executive office so I wouldn’t be far away if he starts doing shit. I don’t trust him.”

  
  


Cherry timidly said goodbye to the Papyrus, before looking up at Scar. He smiled, already feeling a little better.

"Right... Thank you, Scar..."

He sighed then, turning a little inward, uneasy.

"Sorry to be... like this... I... I know that... I’ll be fine... I’m... I’m terrified..."

  
  


“terrified to fail? You’re one of the loveliest people we know, with Speedy. he’ll listen to you.”

Scar kept stroking the top of his little brother’s skull.

“You’re afraid he’ll reject you, right?”

  
  


Cherry remained silent but blushed more and more, looking sad and far away. He nodded softly, curling up against Scar. He clung to him and blew, without looking at them:

"Yes... I think... it would break my heart... if he pushed me away again..."

He approached one of his hands from his ribcage, looking absent. He felt his soul beating and imagined it very well exploded into pieces if Butcher saw him as… bad as a human.

  
  


Comic joins his two brothers to try to comfort Cherry by embracing him in turn.

“you know what, no matter what, we all love you here.

-And if he breaks your heart, I will break his mouth.”

Scar seemed thrilled with the prospect.

  
  


Cherry couldn’t help but have a funny little laugh when he heard Scar. He snuggled up against his brothers with his eyes closed, deep breathing to calm down. Feeling that he was starting to doze off, he left the couch.

"I’m gonna... go get ready... and... and tell Speedy he can... get out of the room."

He walked down the hall and stopped to look at his brothers. He smiled in the corner:

"Thank you."

Then he returned to his room as planned. When he was ready, he began to cook, offering the Swap to help him for dinner.

  
  


Speedy helped his brother prepare dinner with his usual clumsiness but in a heavy silence. He was still thinking. The only time he opened his mouth was to suggest to Cherry to wear the dress he had given him to go see Butcher. The one that looked like a princess gown

The evening was quite quiet even though Speedy decided to eat in his corner to avoid being made uncomfortable by Sweety. The immense Papyrus spoke a little about his fears and his life since Butch had changed. He didn’t like his new home, it looked too much like Snowdin’s. He didn’t have much to do and he couldn’t go to his little place to feed the monsters in need. It was too far away and, even if he went, many of the monsters were afraid to come because his brother was part of the SOUL.

He admitted that he felt very lonely and also expressed that he knew that Butch also felt lonely. Even if he did not know why.

  
  


Cherry thanked Speedy for his suggestion, thinking it might be a way to get Butcher back to him...

He spent the evening in silence, away from Sweety. He liked him, but with the recent events, he didn’t feel so comfortable in his presence. He listened to him without saying anything, then took care of the table.


	20. The stranger in the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry face the monster he love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our Beta Reader : Writer-rae. She did a really good job. You can go check her tumblr:  
> https://writer-rae.tumblr.com/
> 
> I invite you to visit the Citadel's Tumblr to learn more about that universe and to ask question to the characters.  
> https://thelostsoulundertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> *No update for a few week after this one, life is a bitch and I didn't had time to translate the rest but don't worry. I'll get into it.*

Cherry was terrified, even if he tried not to show it. The closer they got to the meeting, the more little Fell tried to cling to a necklace that had deserted his neck for a while.

Dressed in his beautiful black and red dress, he waited for the right moment in the limousine, trying to breathe normally despite his tremors, his fingers scratching his neck nervously.

  
  


Scar sent a message to Cherry to tell him that Butch was in the VIP lounge watching a Papyrus and an Undyne from taking the train in the main arena. 

And indeed, in the VIP room, the Horror was watching the fight with interest. He found this demonstration of the technique interesting. He was sitting on one of the couches, sipping ketchup. He had changed his clothes, he was no longer wearing his jacket stained with dried blood but something more elegant, matching the luxury of the place. He wasn’t expecting visitors.

  
  


Once the message was received, Cherry breathed deeply and left the car. He timidly greeted the staff of the Arena who recognized him, moving towards the lounge. Once in front, he closed his eyes to give himself courage and then entered slowly.

He watched Butcher in the distance, his soul beating hard in his ribcage.

Slowly he advanced, hiding his trembling hands behind his back. He smiled and threw:

"He-hello, Butcher..."

  
  


Butcher turned when he heard a voice behind him. He seemed surprised by the arrival of little Fell. But nothing in his attitude or his gaze showed any sign of aggression or disgust. He even had trouble not to look at this Skeleton so elegant in his dress worthy of royalty.

He got up to meet him, polite and friendly.

“Hello… um… forgive my lack off mem’ry. You are?”

He didn’t know why seeing this Fell was causing him butterflies in his nonexistent stomach.

  
  


Cherry froze a little as he looked at him. He tried not to start shaking completely. And when he asked him who he was, little Fell did his best so that the tears that came to his eyes would not run down.

"... My... my name is Cherry... I..."

He looked down, bringing his trembling hands against his chest.

"I... I’m... a friend... I was... I was here at... when you woke up..."

He had a sad little laugh.

"But you... you probably don’t remember..."

He deeply inspired and looked up to him.

"I... I’m sorry to... disturb you... can... can we... talk....?"

  
  


Butch scratched the back of his skull nervously.

“Oh, I admit that my awakenin’ is… still a bit fuzzy. I just remember my brother, you must know him. It’s the best Papyrus of this damn city.”

He went back to sit down and invited Cherry to join him.

“Wait… Cherry… Cherry… I think Pap already told me ‘bout you. You are one of the brothers of this Papyrus… what’s his name… Boss?”

A spark of distrust passed through his eye, very quickly gone. But it was quickly replaced by his usual gentleness

“What d’you want to talk about? I’m listenin’.”

  
  


Cherry followed him to the couch without saying anything, settling as far away as he could, just in case. He played nervously with these fingers, whispering:

"Yes, I... I’m a... one of the Boss’s brothers..."

He inspired deeply before setting his gaze on Butcher, still so anxious.

"I... I just want... to-"

He cut himself suddenly. Butcher was so formal with him. He felt his soul tightening and went on:

"...Protect you... I... I know, coming from a Fell... But... I’ve, I’ve seen what SOUL does... I... And... and the ongoing investigation into their activities will find them guilty... I... I just... want you to get away from it... I can’t bear to see you sent into the void..."

He glanced away, sniffing softly, always trying to restrain himself from crying.

  
  


Butcher looked at Cherry for a moment without saying anything before passing a hand over his face, clearly searching his words.

“The SOUL does this for the good of the Citadel. I don’t see the harm in helpin’ people like me who have a chance to come out much better, less violent. It’s nice of you to care about me, but every accusation is so... easily rebuttable. I don’t know what your brother has against us. I can assure you that what you think you saw had nothin’ to do with us. And what looks so horrible is done with the consent of these poor souls…”

He looked up and down at Cherry.

“ You’re a Fell, yes. And as Boss’s brother, you know what violence is. Just lookin’ at your face, I guess you’ve been through it too much. You were there, right? I think I saw you in the video of— that demon who had to be killed by that Boss guy.”

  
  


Cherry remained silent. These arguments hurt him... They hurt him deeply... But the worst was the recall of the video. He had a big sad smile, his face pale, as two tears rolled over his cheeks.

"Yes. It was... my brother. My real Papyrus."

He got up, putting his hands on his arms, rubbing them gently, breathing deeply. Then he turned to Butcher.

“I don’t  _ think _ I saw it. I _ did _ saw it. Shard entrusted Speedy and I to Marquis, a former brother of the Boss, condemned to the Void after his participation in this... butchery. I’ve seen monsters tortured, just for the pleasure of being tortured. The SOUL is not what you think. And Shard doesn’t care about that so-called healing! You became what you are because Sua stuck their hand in your skull. They touched your wholeness. He reconfigured you. But it only worked because you had your head open and you were a Tale before a Horror. Nothing that Shard does works, even Marquis told us he faked it!"

He trembled but had a hard look on him.

  
  


Butch didn’t know why seeing those red tears running down his broken face was pinching his soul. He had compassion for that little thing, Fell or not.

This Fell seemed sure of himself, he took confidence in his words, he was familiar with him while the Horror did not dare. He looked away for a moment to recover.

“The SOULs are not criminals. I’ve been speakin’ on their behalf for weeks, they’ve shown me that it works, they’ve introduced me to monsters who come to get voluntarily treated. How can you be sure that what you have seen is not biased by your judgment?”

He got up in his turn, slowly.

“I know I had a hand in my head, I saw it.”

He took off his cap, showing the hole through which everything had changed.

“The SOUL says it’s the solution, reprogram the violent monsters like the Fells to become monsters like any other. I can’t believe Shard would be behind somethin’ like this. This guy does not hide that he hates the Fells but I can’t see him organizin’ a massacre like the one we are accused of.”

  
  


Cherry let his gaze soften for a moment when he saw the hole, his soul starting to shine slightly. But he quickly turned his gaze away, trying to put himself aside to hide it.

"... You want proof that torture doesn’t work to change a Fell monster?"

He took out his phone and stared at it for a while.

"I retrieved the videos that Sua made while he was torturing me. Yet no matter how much pain and suffering I’ve felt, my magic can’t change. And Shard knows it, I’m sure! Jazz told me. I think you should know him."

He opened a file and approached Butcher, handing him the telephone.

"Look and dare to tell me that torture can work. Dare to tell me that SOUL that does this doesn’t do it knowing full well that it won’t work."

  
  


Butch was going to reply that Jazz was just a member who had doubts just because he had fallen in love with a Fell. That’s what they told him, they even told him that the robot had kidnapped people to try to treat them himself. Butcher didn’t like that method.

But Cherry handed him a phone, saying he had torture videos made on his person. Butch did not like suffering. Having to face the video of his torture to show that it was possible to change someone’s magic was already difficult for him.

“What do you do with this kind of video…?”

He thought it was weird and even began to doubt the veracity of these videos... He opened one and turned it off very quickly. He didn’t want to see it. He looked at the little Sans in front of him, noticing that one of the scars was not present in the video. He had suffered so much…

“I don’t think torture works, the SOUL’s lookin’ for another way, everyone told me… and when these means fail they have the consent of the monsters who come to do everythin’ to help them… They…”

He was running out of arguments.

“They are convinced that it is right… I still think that no one should suffer from this violence… Just to know that the Sans like me… The Horror used to survive... Eatin’ kids…I want to think it’s a disease, that I didn’t do it ‘cause I wanted to…”

He put one of his hands on his head, right next to the hole. He felt bad. He wanted to escape the responsibility of killing children… Was it a good reason to believe what the SOUL said?

  
  


"That’s not true! The only SOUL that is looking for another way to treat Fell is Jazz. But even he concluded that it was not possible. Shard manipulates everyone, you’re not a piece of evidence that it workd, you’re the exception, Butch. Violence is rooted in every living being but the Fell and Horror have had no choice but to use it to survive. You lie to yourself if you continue to believe in this SOUL nonsense."

He had finally stopped shaking. It was Butcher in front of him. He wouldn’t hurt him. Cherry was worked

  
  


“Jazz has kidnapped people, how is he more reliable than Shard?” asked the Horror.

“You’re cute, but I don’t see why someone I don’t even remember wants to get involved in the SOUL’s business. I am their spokesperson, I am the exception that shows that it is possible to change!”

He clenched his fists for a moment and then looked a little better at the Fell in front of him. He was sure of himself, he was beautiful and talked to him like an old friend.

He gently loosened his fists and sighed.

“I’m… an idiot… Right? Just a lost guy who doesn’t know where he is. I thought… I found a place where I belong. Where I could use that chance I have to have been able to go back to what I was before...If what you say is true…Then I’m a bigger morron than I thought…”

  
  


When Cherry heard him raise his voice, he jumped and stepped back, trying to keep his head up. Then he blew gently:

"It was me that Jazz had kidnapped... And he brought me back to the Boss when he realized what the SOUL was..."

He approached her slowly, opening his arms and smiling timidly.

"Butch... Please... It... It’s not too late... You were a valued boss, someone generous and open... And... And I... I can help you... I..."

He blushes timidly:

"I... I haven’t stopped... loving you, Butch... please... come back to me..."

  
  


Butch looked at the Fell, stunned. This guy loved him? But he barely knew him. Hearing these words made his soul leap but, all this came from a life he did not remember. A life he did not want to rediscover.

He looked away, his soul had manifested itself but his head repeated to him that he had to flee these idiocies. That he could go back to his life in his house with his brother and get away from it all.

“Love me?”

He turned his back on Cherry.

“I hardly know about you that you’re a brother to Boss and that you’ve been through some horrible stuff… You don’t think it’s… Is it weird to make a statement like that?”

He breathed deeply, trying to calm the clamor of his soul.

“How can you have feelings for a guy like me?”

That was the question he was asking, thinking the opposite. How could he have feelings for this Fell that he knew nothing about?

  
  


Cherry slowly brought his arms against him, orbits filling with tears as his pupils disappeared. He kept his smile, but it became more and more distorted.

"I was hoping... I was just hoping... that your soul would remember... get away from the SOUL... please..."

He turned his back on him as he began to be shaken with tears.

"Just... be careful... please..."

He went to the door, trembling and weeping silently as he tried to escape from that place, hurting his soul.

  
  


Butcher turned around to watch the Fell leave. He felt bad all at once. Maybe he should be honest for once… 

He followed the impulses of his soul and ran just as Cherry walked through the door. He opened wide, just behind the Fell.

“Wait!”

He reached the height of the little Sans, his cheeks were blue, he seemed embarrassed.

“I… um… I don’t know… I think my soul remembers somethin’ but I don’t know what… Listen I don’t know what our story is or why… But as soon as I saw you, my soul jumped up and… I wanted you to know this…”

He put a hand on his chest and let his soul shine freely this time.

“I’d like to see you again … Cher’ … If you would like a date with foolish old me.”

  
  


Cherry was leaving, crying, deeply wounded. He jumped as he heard the door open behind him and faced Butcher, his cheeks covered with tears. 

He was breathless as he heard him and looked at his shining soul as he began to smile, gently hicking and laughing a little, wiping his tears with his wrist.

"W-well of course...! I was... I was so afraid that..."

He deeply inspired and smiled leaving his soul shining back.

"When... whenever you want..."

  
  


Butch did not like to see tears on his face. For once, since he had lost his memory, he would have liked it to come back to him. Just to find out why his soul was attracted to that curious Fell.

“I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you when I can… but I’ll take your advice. I’ll leave the SOUL. Just in case.”

He observed Cherry’s soul shining under the black and red dress.

“Thank you for coming to talk some sense into me… And… um… I just wanted to say that I think you look lovely.”

He gently took one of Cherry’s hands and dared to lay a light kiss on it, his cheeks even bluer. He did not know how he found it so easy to do.

  
  


Cherry had a big smile reassured by hearing it.

"Thank you...! Thank you very much, Butch."

And he blushed abruptly, surprised, before looking at him timidly. He looked absent, happy, his soul getting a little inflamed.

"Thank you so much..."

Then he picked up his hand and turned his gaze away, looking like he was floating on a cloud.

"See you later...!"

Then he left, went back to the limo.

  
  


Butch returned to the VIP lounge only once the Fell was out of his sight.

  
  


In the car, Scar waited for his brother. Seeing the tears on his face, he became red with anger.

“He made you cry?! I’m gonna kill him!”

  
  


Cherry got into the car and snuggled up against Scar, hugging him nicely.

"Calm down. Everything is fine. He... He’s gonna stop. He’s gonna get away from the SOUL. I-and... And he wants to... See me again... On... On a date..."

  
  


“Are you serious? Scar seemed both surprised and disappointed. 

He really would have liked to have had a good excuse to make his fist and Butch’s jaw meet.

“Well… I didn’t think it would work. I didn’t doubt you, but this guy is such a dick that I was sure he wouldn’t listen.”

He held Cherry tight against him.

“And I hope you won’t be fooled by him…” 

  
  


Cherry clung to her brother, closing her eyes, deeply inspiring to calm down, trembling a little more.

"At the... At the beginning, I also believed... But... But when I wanted to leave, he... He held me back and... And he said he would stay away from them... In case..."

He inspired deeply.

"Sorry about that..."

He couldn’t help but apologize when he heard Scar’s disappointment.

  
  


Scar merely shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry about what, Itty Bitty? That your sweet love asked you on a date? I’ll get over it…”

They went back to the towers, everyone seemed happy with Cherry’s success, especially Sweety.

During their absence, the Guards had warned that the main agents of the SOUL would be arrested in three days... That is, after the elections. Boss reassured everyone.

“Even if he is elected, without his accomplices, Shard will not be able to do anything. He will eventually be arrested unless the council finds him useful.”

  
  


Cherry snuggled up against his brother during the ride. He couldn’t help but have a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. As if he almost regretted that Butcher recognized him... it was a feeling... rather strange. But he kept it to himself.

Once there, he tried to stay away, listening to Boss in silence, in his corner, feeling far too visible in his beautiful dress. He soon apologized for going to change, putting on much simpler and loose clothes to be more comfortable for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Third Act! Yay! 
> 
> Finally I found time to begin the translation. I hope you'll like it
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Other chapters are ready but in our native language: French. It will take a while to translate everything so please be patient or, if you're willing to, you can help us.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Cherry and Jazzy are played by Amynastre/Kus_from_safe-skeleton  
> All the others are played by me, AerisHikari
> 
> Please leave comments if you see any mistake or if you have questions.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Series this work belongs to


End file.
